Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida
by Thiaggo Potter
Summary: Harry é finalmente livrado de suas férias na casa dos Dursley. Descobre sobre a existência de um bosque além da Floresta Proibida. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos Harry ainda deve seguir mensagens que sempre estavam a penetrar sua mente, “salva-me g
1. Uma Viagem De Férias

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Prólogo: O Bosque De Drust-Glifoj

No entanto, isso fora há décadas no passado, hoje esse magnífico lugar já não tem nem mais esta pequena flama, a qual era o seu único meio de sobrevivência. Hoje, ele é um imenso bosque, um bosque de horror, que a tudo e a todos amedronta. Nele nada se fixa, não consegue sobreviver, mesmo assim se contam várias histórias sobre tal lugar...  
Já inventaram supostas respostas para as inquietas dúvidas, que o povo fazia ir à tona. Quando a curiosidade aflora, eles são capazes de qualquer coisa, a fim de que se satisfaçam...  
Este bosque localiza-se às costas da tão gloriosa Escola de Magia & Bruxaria de **Hogwarts**, distanciado bem além da Floresta Proibida, uma formação vegetal que se estendia contornando os domínios da escola. Escondendo-se através de uma cadeia montanhosa não muito longe dali; montanhas, as quais pareciam que havia sido cobertas por um tapete de folhagem, verdejante, cheia da mais pura e inigualável vida.  
Algo que os trouxas, seres humanos não-mágicos, não mais estavam a valorizar...  
Entretanto tal bosque só conseguia ser localizado de tempos em tempos, e, estes tempos estavam a voltar...  
Muitos tentaram chegar até ele. Seguindo as muitas trilhas que ao passar dos anos se alongavam. Mas quem poderia conseguir penetrar a este bosque por completo? Mais precisamente, aonde a última labareda de energia fora queimada?...  
E por sempre houve alguém que clamava por ajuda, alguém que berrava para viver, alguém que não sabia o porquê, mas chorava por aqueles que em outros tempos foram como seus súditos. Porque eles haviam escolhido acreditar em hipóteses ao invés de em incertezas...  
E se perguntava em agonia, infindáveis vezes ao longo da sua infindável existência, por quem haveria de executar as respostas para o seu _inexpugnável_ pensar...

Capítulo 01: Uma Viagem De Férias

Algum tempo após o início das férias daquele ano, foi decidido que se faria uma excursão, a qual Harry Potter participou, ansioso por se encontrar com seus amigos.  
Para Harry não foi como o esperado, nem para mais ninguém...

A casa era a número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, uma casa normal e de bons modos, no entanto algo incomodava os seus moradores. Algo não, alguém. Esse estorvo era chamado de Harry Potter, mas por que um garotinho haveria de ser tão mal-vindo?  
O porquê era algo que os Dursley, seus tios, não gostariam que ninguém de forma alguma soubesse. Ela era a vergonha da família, aquela bruxa, literalmente falando; Petúnia, a tia de Harry, tinha realmente uma irmã bruxa, ela era a mãe de Harry.  
Há praticamente onze anos ele fora deixado a sua porta, devido à morte prematura de seus pais e ao desejo de um bruxo muito poderoso, o atual diretor da Escola de Magia & Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, que não queria que Harry crescesse em meio à fama, o que iria transformar a sua personalidade erroneamente.  
Esse foi o início das desgraças, para os dois lados, pois viver com os Dursley é de matar. No entanto algo de muito extraordinário ocorreu há quase um ano, Harry recebera uma carta e descobrira que era um **_BRUXO_**, e que deveria freqüentar uma escola como tal, isso foi o maior alivio. Não ter de ver os tios durante a maior parte do ano, mas nas férias, Harry pensava, elas seriam somente de seus castigos acumulados, de uma só vez.  
Harry sabia que não podia usar magia fora da escola, a famosa Hogwarts, mas não contara isso aos Dursley. É claro, ele não poderia perder a única forma de os manter sob domínio, nem que seja sob pouquíssimo domínio. Foi bastante divertido murmurar palavras estranhas e ver aquele porco inútil do seu primo, Duda, sair correndo desesperado para contar para mãe.  
Aquele dia começou com uma carta, mas não uma carta qualquer, uma que fora entregue não pelo carteiro, mas por uma coruja.  
Petúnia estava fazendo o café da manhã para o seu porco-caseiro, seu filhote, Duda, enquanto Harry se vestia em seu novo quarto, lá em cima. Não mais dormia naquele armário em baixo da escada, como em todos os anos até o seu ongésimo aniversário.  
Foi quando se ouviu:  
'Socorro!', Gritava.  
Assim que ouviu os gritos de pavor da esposa, Válter, tio de Harry, voou pela escada a baixo, para a socorrer:  
'Calma Petuninha eu já estou indo!', disse seu marido, Válter.  
'Válter, uma coruja caiu nas minhas panelas! Minha comida toda está... Ai que horror... Não, eu não quero limpar... Oh... Harry!', De um tom amedrontado, para um tom de ordem total, ela chama o pobrezinho...  
'Já estou indo!', Respondeu lá de cima, acordando no exato momento em que a tia o havia chamado.  
'Venha logo!', Retrucou a Tia em desprezo.  
'Já vou!', Falou novamente Harry.  
'Não ouviu sua tia! Venha!', Disse Válter, com desdém.  
'JÁ VOU!', Gritou o menino.  
'Olha que eu vou aí buscá-lo!', Ameaçou o Tio.  
'Calma Válter, nós temos uma coisa que ele com certeza vai querer!'.  
'Você, pelo que me parece, não ouviu quando eu **GRITEI** que uma **CORUJA** estava caída nas minhas panelas, não é mesmo?', Falava calmamente uma mulher com rosto quase que eqüino, e um enorme pescoço que talvez fosse até capaz de girar trezentos e sessenta graus, como o das corujas.  
No mesmo instante em que Harry acabara de ouvir isso, desceu como um rojão:  
'E a carta? Onde ela está? Só pode ser para mim! Afinal, eu sou o único **BRUXO** nesta casa!'.  
Tal frase surtiu mais do que o efeito esperado. Dudinha caiu desfalecido na escada, tentando chamar a atenção, e conseguindo. Válter pegou a carta das mãos de Petúnia, que foi salvar o pobre leitão e a começava a olhar com nojo e desconhecimento.  
Harry estava desesperado, queria sua carta, era _SUA_, e comentou:  
'A cada dia as corujas de **Hogwarts**, estão ficando mais e mais desleixadas.'.  
Sem nem se importar com Harry, Válter abriu-a e leu antes:  
'_Petúnia_, nossa salvação!', Acabava de falar um homem gordo e com tanto pescoço quanto Petúnia tinha de gordura, absolutamente nada, seus bigodes e um pouco de cabelo loiro completava a sua descrição.  
'...Como a salvação deles poderia vir de uma carta de **HOGWARTS**?', Harry estava dramaticamente a pensar.  
'O que foi Válter? Vão fazer com que nos tirem esse moleque pra sempre?'.  
'Não é bem isso, mas já é alguma coisa, olhe!', Falava enquanto dava a ela a carta.  
'Mas isso é muito bom, o resto das férias todinho, que maravilha!'.  
'Harry leia!'.

E Harry agarrando a sua carta com vontade. A leu. Automaticamente percebendo que não estava sendo escrita pela mesma pessoa de sempre, não fora a Professora McGonagall, diretora substituta de Hogwarts, e Diretora da Grifinória, quem havia escrito aquela correspondência:

'A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,  
Convida o Sr. Harry Potter,  
Estaremos realizando durante as férias de verão uma excursão,  
Para participar da nossa confraternização,  
Iremos ao vasto bosque,  
Descobrir a verdade sobre a antiga lenda...  
Envie-nos uma coruja.'

Em Hogwarts os alunos são divididos em casas de acordo com o seu querer e ser, e cada uma delas receberam os nomes de seus fundadores, Grifinória, uma delas, a de Harry, em honra a Godric Gryffindor.  
Os Dursley mal o deixaram terminar de ler. Sem nem pensar no que estavam fazendo a Harry, entreolharam-se e o avisaram:  
'Você Vai!'.  
Harry que havia lido um pouquinho sobre o assunto, no tenro início de suas férias, ficou mais feliz do que triste e foi se preparar, pois quanto mais rápido chegasse, mais rápido estaria junto de seus amigos Rony e Mione, que provavelmente, pensava, estariam lá também.  
Quando chegou no quarto ouviu um pequeno estrondo. Duas corujas batiam suas cabeças na janela, Harry ao ver a cena correu até ela e a abriu de uma vez, em seguida foi atropelado pelas duas e pelas correspondências. Uma delas, Errol; a coruja da família de Rony; e sua respectiva carta cruelmente o delatava, pois seus garranchos eram comprometedores, ela dizia:

> '... Caro Harry:  
Desculpe-me se estou escrevendo com pressa e minha letra não está tão boa quanto à da Hermione, mas eu tinha que te escrever... Meus pais não estão querendo que eu vá a Hogwarts nesta excursão. Minha mãe quer que eu fique aqui em casa ajudando nos trabalhos domésticos... E meus irmãos, você sabe, também não podem. Percy é o único que não está triste. Ele diz que tem livros demais para se preocupar com uma _simples_ ida a escola. Admirável ele não querer ir, acho que são aquelas cartas que chegam a cada três dias, deve ser de algum amigo ou coisa parecida.'

Alguma coisa estava borrada naquelas linhas do papel, e após quase um parágrafo, a carta continuava assim:

> '...Então você não se importa de eu não poder ir, não é? Acabei de explicar tudinho, é um bom motivo. Então nos vemos no início de setembro certo? Se você for, acho que não tem nada a perder. Pegue um livro na biblioteca chamado "Quadribol — Quando?, Onde? & Como?", por "não me lembro quem", eu já li e é muito bom.  
Aproveite,  
Ronald Weasley '

Decepcionado pela desistência de Rony, não se importou com o desconhecimento de seu motivo, que estava certamente naquele borrão, pois deveria ser muito forte para não ir.  
A segunda coruja era de Hogwarts, e lhe contava que eles não iriam a Hogwarts nos trens da Estação King's Cross, mas sim em uma nova versão de um, que era particular a Hogwarts durante aquele evento, em outra estação, se chamava **Exbartemes** (_Expresso através da Barreira de Tempo e Espaço_) e fora totalmente desenvolvido pelos técnicos especialistas em _Mecânica Mágica_, vindos de um novo centro de estudo para bruxos, o qual não se tem exata localização.  
Até então, ao terminar a leitura da sua carta, Harry viu um vulto passar através da janela, como fizeram as duas corujas anteriormente. Era uma coruja que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, mas a carta que caiu em seu colo não foi difícil de se reconhecer, pela própria caligrafia. Aquela carta era de Hermione, desesperado pelo consolo da presença de Hermione na excursão Harry destrocou o envelope e leu rapidamente a carta que falava:

> '... Olá Harry,  
Como vão indo as coisas por aí? Seus tios estão tratando você bem? Você sabe que pode me telefonar se precisar. Eu sou filha de trouxas, sei usar um telefone...  
Sabe, hoje acabei de receber uma carta de Hogwarts que me convidava a uma excursão, você já recebeu? Não? Era para conhecer mais sobre o bosque que fica além da Floresta Proibida, confesso que eu amaria ir e descobrir com os meus próprios olhos, mas...'

Havia um rasgo naquele pedaço, pareceu que foi porque estava na dobra, um acidente quando abriu, mas Harry procurou pelo pedaço que faltava e não encontrou nada dentro do envelope quase todo destruído. A carta seguia assim:

> '...Eu realmente não poderei ir com você, por favor, me perdoe, o meu motivo é justo, afinal acabei de te falar, ou melhor, escrever. A propósito quero muitíssimo que você vá e descubra umas coisinhas para mim, falei delas no verso desta folha, certo?  
Mil milhões de desculpas, Harry.  
Se precisar é só mandar a Edwiges,  
Atenciosamente,  
Hermione Granger '

Edwiges a sua coruja estava livre voando calmamente na noite de Surrey, onde moravam, suas penas brancas brilhavam com a luz do luar, e assim a destacava do céu escuro e frio, sem estrelas.  
Entretanto Mione não tinha coruja! A preocupação ficou pendida na mente de Harry. Quando descobriu, tinha um círculo de metal preso a pata da coruja, era uma coruja alugada, Harry estava rindo de sua própria desconfiança repentina, inesperada até para si mesmo.  
Mas quando percebera o que estava lhe acontecendo, uma pequeníssima lágrima, como se um cílio estivesse incomodando seu olho, já lhe escorria a face, nenhum dos seus amigos iria com ele, no entanto, Harry não havia percebido uma coisinha que em sua cabeça passou como uma mera coincidência, porque nos dois envelopes, justamente nos dos seus melhores amigos, os motivos pelas desistências não estavam claros, literalmente; aquilo, com certeza, não era uma mera coincidência...  
Harry nunca chegou a pensar nessa incógnita, até no dia em que embarcara no novo trem, o _Exbartemes_.

Chegou o dia em que iria ser pego pela nova versão do Expresso de Hogwarts. Dizem que fora uma mistura dele com um outro veículo bruxo, mas Harry não sabia, nele tinham camas beliche em vez de acentos, e era tão longo que quase não se via o fim, lá não se encontrava ninguém que lhe era conhecido, isso fez com que Harry ficasse mais cabisbaixo ainda.  
Assim que se acomodou em sua cama, deixou cair as suas cartas em cima do seu lençol e estando elas abertas... Naquele momento, percebeu o que poderia estar acontecendo, começava a pensar em coisas que eram horríveis a qualquer um e ficava mais e mais nervoso... O tempo passou sem que Harry o tivesse percebido, ele não soube a duração exata daquela viagem, e na sua mente pôde ter sido muito mais tempo...  
Enquanto tudo isso, os outros estavam se divertindo a valer; Harry, que não saíra de sua cama e que ainda não pedira nem o chocolate-branco quente que tinha direito (porque era servido de graça a todo e qualquer usuário) virou-se para o lado olhando pela janela e viu que estavam chegando em Hogwarts.  
Só que por aquele caminho ele nunca havia passado antes. Era por detrás da escola, muito próximo ao Bosque de Drust-Glifoj, quando de repente um brilho magnífico reluziu do bosque, que ficara esplendoroso, era algo verde, amarelo, marrom, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ninguém conseguiria identificar que cor era aquela.  
Caso alguém estivesse avistando-a também, mas uma coisa foi que, absolutamente ninguém deu, se quer, uma olhadela pela janela, o que remete a somente Harry vendo a luz. E ele, pasmo, continuou até a chegada em Hogwarts, quando no seu dormitório depositou as suas coisas, correu para ver um mapa da escola, que lhe fora dado pelos professores novatos, recém contratados. E correu ainda mais para chegar até a parte mais perto do bosque, sobre a que toda a sua curiosidade caíra ultimamente, e ficou lá até as nove da noite, já que teria de ir ao grande salão principal as dez para o sorteio, que estava sendo comentado no caminho. Assim que faltavam uns minutos para a hora combinada, Harry dirigiu-se até o já conhecido grande salão principal.  
E lá estavam figuras que Harry nunca havia visto antes. Sete professores, a maioria jovem, mas não transmitia inexperiência. Todos os alunos que compareceram estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas, uma mesa para cada casa de Hogwarts.  
As quatro casas eram: Lufa-lufa, com sua Diretora sendo a Professora Ceres Sprout; Grifinória, com Minerva McGonagall; Corvinal, com Filio Flitwick; e a casa que Harry menos gostava, Sonserina, com o Diretor sendo o mais odiado entre os professores, Severo Snape.  
Entretanto nenhum deles estava nas suas cadeiras na mesa dos professores que ficava um pouco além das mesas das casas, perpendicularmente.  
Assim um dos professores que estavam ali começou a falar, em voz alta e clara para que todos pudessem ouvir, ele possuía um leve sotaque que fazia todos se remeterem ao mediterrâneo:  
'Todos vocês foram convidados a se reunirem aqui, em Hogwarts, para sair em uma excursão além dos domínios da escola, com autorização dos seus pais e do Ministério da Magia e acompanhamento de jornalistas do _Profeta Diário_...', Era um bruxo vestido de creme e com uma tiara dourada pendendo na testa, altura media; e espantosamente bonito. Além disso, muito parecido com uma bruxa que estava ao seu lado, mas um pouco afastada, quase se encostando à parede. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros como seus olhos. Seus nomes...:  
'...E todos vocês serão divididos para cada um de nós, professores, que os levaremos até o centro do bosque, separadamente, com toda a comunicação necessária. Somos:...', Disse apontando para cada um deles.  
'Professora Sosbat', Uma mulher alta e de cabelos negros como os olhos que piscavam vagarosamente na direção de cada um deles. Harry sentira que ela havia demorado um pouco quando o olhou.  
'Professora Zlabatskovich', Uma senhora de aparência de idosa e inofensiva, com cabelos grisalhos, um lenço amarrado em volta da nuca, com uma leve corcunda, visível, mas quase imperceptível. Suas vestes eram formalíssimas, e parecia que tinha chegado a pouco de algum lugar que estava bastante frio.  
'Professor Doreateus', Um bruxo na casa dos vinte, próximo dos trinta. Olhar cansado e responsável, sereno, mas incisivo quando olhou para a cicatriz de Harry, quase o fez pensar que estaria doendo, se não fosse a forma cálida como saudava os alunos. Alguns da Sonserina o estavam chacoteando em segredinhos.  
'Professora Kachromn', A mais jovem, com apenas dezenove anos, longos cabelos ruivos de vermelho intenso, ela estava vestida de cor vinho que contrastava com seus olhos cinzas claros, lindos de se pedir para ser hipnotizado. Um sorriso alegre a espalhafatoso, ao olhar para todos, inclusive Harry, que sentiu uma proteção familiar naquela menina.  
'Professora Maskimuss', Meia-irmã do professor que estava a falar, cabelos azuis anil e olhos verdes escuros, um pouco acima do peso, mas firme e forte, decidida a levar adiante todo o planejamento de se chegar até o centro do mistério do bosque, uma profunda conhecedora de locais mágicos como esse.  
'Professora White', Harry sabia que já havia visto aquele cabelo antes, mas não se lembrara quando e nem onde, o prateado daquele cabelo era inconfundível, seus olhos puxados, azuis claríssimos travavam uma luta contra a sua boca vermelha rosada. A face daquela mulher era harmoniosa, entretanto sua veste negra cobria-lhe todo o corpo colando-se a ele, e caída por sobre todo o seu corpo desde a cabeça aos tornozelos, havia uma manta de seda semitransparente. Era com certeza oriental, e também alta e esbelta.  
'E eu, Professor Massimusk', Levando a sua própria mão ao peito indicando-se.  
E então ele continuou:  
'Logo faremos um sorteio, para definirmos com quem cada um de vocês sairá daqui.', Assim com um aceno de mãos um pacote se levitou, sozinho, até ele. Abrindo-o fez-se descobrir o que se achava dentro dele.  
Um método de se sortear os grupos, vários talheres, mas somente os cabos, não eram facas, ou garfos ou colheres, só os cabos, todos idênticos. E assim.  
'Cada um de nós professores irá pegar um cabo...', E eles mudaram de cor, havia um plasma dentro do cabo, que ficava mudando a sua coloração, e apareciam as partes complementares, descobriu-se que cada um tinha uma parte complementar diferente, mas não eram talheres, eram _Varetes Lanmia_, instrumentos mágicos baseados em antigas varinhas dos bruxos bárbaros.  
'Logo, agora é com vocês', Disse entregando a cada um deles um Varete qualquer.  
Então após ver que todos já estavam segurando os seus respectivos Varetes, mandou-os levantarem-nos e aplicou-lhes o feitiço:  
'_Lamnunctaum Fiureva Igallours_!', Agitou a sua varinha e também levantando o seu varete juntamente com todos os outros professores viu as cores mudarem e as pontas surgirem em cada um dos Varetes dos alunos.  
Exceto no que estava segurando Harry Potter.  
Os Professores viram o ocorrido e perceberam que deveriam falar-lhes a todos, para que se repetisse o sorteio, e novamente ocorreu a não escolha de Harry.  
E foi na terceira vez quando se gritou o feitiço, que o estrondo de porta detrás da mesa dos professores foi escutado e...:  
'_Lamnunctaum Fiureva Igal_...'.  
'Pare, meu jovem.', Estava defronte a eles o Diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.  
'Não é para que este menino saia dos domínios desta escola, e pela terceira vez tentam levá-lo? Não esperava que fossem tão teimosos, meus jovens.', Disse se dirigindo aos professores.  
'Desculpe-nos todos, Professor Dumbledore, realmente, é que pensávamos que tivéssemos de selecionar a todos para seguirmos.', Disse a Professora Maskmuss.  
'Não se preocupe desnecessariamente. Ele fica. E devo levá-lo, agora, se me permitem.' E continuando dizendo em voz alta: 'Todos, agora, para os seus dormitórios, já está mais do que tarde para que durmam, descansem e amanhã todos vocês sairão em direção ao Bosque de Drust-Glifoj.' E voltando-se diretamente a Harry, disse:  
'Menos você. Eu quero que vá para o seu dormitório, já percebeu que está sozinho. Sabe que é o único aluno da grifinória que está para ir para o segundo ano, e então prossiga normalmente. Voltarei para lhe encontrar, parece que vou ter de avisar aos seus tios que irá ficar por aqui estas férias. Havia combinado que iria à excursão; eles devem ter-se programado para não mais lhe receber, acertei?', E com uma piscadela confiável e segura, mandou Harry subir.  
Harry levantou-se e saiu, deixando para trás todos os novos professores que lhe deixaram marcas de dúvidas e também a vários sonserinos uma vontade de lhe rir por trás, inclusive a um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos como nuvens em um dia nublado de inverno.

Assim foi feito e, todos os grupos se prepararam para seguir ao bosque na manhã do dia seguinte, e no mesmo tempo Harry estava lá, em Hogwarts, na Torre da Grifinória, no seu dormitório, sem nada a fazer.  
'O que devo fazer?', Perguntava-se em pensamento, aquele dia estava perdido, foi o que decidiu, e fora dormir. Mas antes de se deitar, escutara passos, e atento ficou, em sua cama, quieto, tentando pegar no sono, para no dia seguinte, tentar pensar em algo para fazer.  
Então ouvira os mesmos passos, só que mais altos e em maior quantidade que os anteriores. A esta altura seus dentes já começavam a bater e já estava começando a suar frio. Quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e, virado para o outro lado, com os olhos fechados, não querendo ver o que tinha entrado estava a sua figura deitada e coberta. Por fim, tremera como nunca antes. Quando uma ventania fria e intensa o recobriu por completo, quase rasgando as cortinas da sua cama _four-poster_.  
E o fazendo empalidecer, penetrou no dormitório o ser que ali o espreitava. E começara a voar pelo teto, voava em círculos, o que fez Harry ficar um pouco tonto, mas tonto o bastante para não saber quem estava se esforçando para tal. Depois de cair em um sono profundo, esse ser flutuante aproximou-se do corpo cansado de Harry e ali ficou, próximo aos ouvidos, parecia que lhe cochichava algumas coisas; a propósito, o ser tinha olhos de _espelhos_, na verdade **ela** tinha!  
Um tempo depois, aquela assombração começava a se dirigir até uma das janelas, estava fechada, e a transpassou, começando a caminhar no ar, como se existissem degraus nele; **ela** andou muito e fora se desvanecendo no meio das nuvens; naquela noite, realmente, ninguém a tinha visto, entretanto não era isso o que **ela** queria!


	2. Encurralado

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 2: Encurralado

Era já manhã por aqueles lados do mundo. O sol já tocara aquelas terras, úmidas e longínquas na Ilha.  
As borboletas batiam suas doces e leves asas vagando pelo ar chuvoso da Inglaterra. As nuvens estavam negras ao horizonte da ilha.  
Por lá choveria.  
Os animais não sabiam, não tinham consciência do que se passava, ou do que se passaria, se soubessem ainda estavam a fingir ignorância. Todavia eles não eram afetados pelo que ali estava tomando forma.  
Uma área pouco habitada do interior da Grã-Bretanha estava com uma claridade a mais do que o resto do mundo naquele momento. E nessa região estava construído um castelo. Um enorme castelo. Tão grande que mal cabia naquele lugar perdido do campo. Ali funcionava uma escola. Mas será que poderia ser assim para _sempre_?  
Estavam a acontecer várias inferências de que tal lugar seria a origem de um mal, um mal maior.  
Não **_aquele_** mal.  
Mas algo que arruinaria não somente a sociedade, mas o mundo como um todo.  
E indescritivelmente as **_Borboletas_** sabiam disso...

Em uma das torres do castelo, uma das mais altas, estava um garotinho, de doze anos ainda não completos.  
Um garoto que dormia um sono sem sonhos. Dormia para não estar acordado. Dormia para fugir. Fugir do que lhe acontecera. Não por medo.  
Por pavor...  
As cobertas úmidas. As cortinas fora do lugar, arrancadas e rasgadas, como se tivessem sido por garras. As vidraças embaçadas como se fosse um inverno impossível e as penas dos travesseiros ao chão.  
O garoto enroscado em si mesmo. Coberto com o resto seco da coberta e tremendo, de frio.  
Para ele a luz ainda não havia dominado o ambiente. Nem para nenhum dos outros no castelo. Exceto talvez por uma pequena porção dos moradores da escola.  
Hogwarts era habitada pela sociedade mágica. Um ser muito pequeno, que poderia ser considerado mágico, dessa sociedade, uma gata, fazia parte.  
Uma gata maltrapilha e traiçoeira. Seu nome dava medo em grande parte dos alunos.  
Norra.  
Que seu dono fazia questão de pronunciar alongando ao máximo o som adstringente do erre: _Nor-r-ra_...  
A gata vagabundeava pelo castelo, não tinha coisa melhor a fazer com certeza e seu corpo esguio serelepeando pelas pedras que compunham aquela arquitetura passeava livremente indo aonde nenhum habitante de Hogwarts jamais poderia ir, somente se fosse um gato, claro.  
A ventilação pelo castelo era precária. E o cheiro de mofo, feitiços olfativos e poções ardendo em gordos caldeirões circulava por toda a Hogwarts.  
Harry já havia perdido o pouco sono que ainda lhe restava. Acordado e um pouco assustado com a situação em que se achava seu dormitório Harry saiu, não se importando no momento com o estado em que sua cama fora deixada.  
Suas vestes eram de trouxa e não as de bruxo que ainda estavam na mala sob sua _four-poster_. Dirigiu-se direto para o Salão Principal, para ter o desjejum, esperando não ver ninguém lá junto a si. Esperando que já tivessem ido todos e que nem mesmo Dumbledore, o diretor, aparecesse.  
Suas pernas eram leves e rápidas, desciam as escadarias desde a torre até o salão. A escuridão ainda reinava no local, e a tapeçaria ainda obscurecia os corredores, pois tampavam as **gigantescas** janelas.  
Havia poucos ruídos. Incomparável era o silêncio em que o local estava, se comparado aos dias habituais da escola. Só os tilintares que lhe pareciam de talheres e poucas conversas sufocadas pelo ar viciado daquelas quatro paredes.  
Uma grande porta separava Harry do que quer que esteja dentro do Grande Salão.  
Estava silencioso exceto pela sinfonia do comer. Mas ainda era possível fechar os olhos e pensar dormir de pé. Ali mesmo.  
E foi o que Harry fez. _Inconscientemente_.

O frio como que por magia desaparecera e agora só lhe sobrara o calor, o verão que tanto ansiava. Seus braços delgados e longos se direcionavam aos extremos e se distanciando tocaram a massificada maçaneta da grande porta de madeira a sua frente.  
Esta se abriu sozinha.  
E lá sentados, naqueles quatro largos bancos, estavam não todas aquelas pessoas de antes, mas sim todos os alunos, como ao final do ano letivo.  
As mesas lotadas e barulhentas.  
_Como sempre_.  
E na mesa transversal estava ele.  
Ainda ali? Mas como?  
Como _ele_ poderia voltar? Não podia estar sentado lá! E ainda mais. Ele estava ao centro. Isso significaria que ele era o diretor! Estava vestido totalmente de preto. E exalando uma aura.  
Exalava a aura do seu mestre. O Lorde das Trevas.  
_Quirrell_ estava junto deles novamente. Voltara da morte.  
**Não**!  
Não era realmente Quirrell ali sentado.  
E quando Harry percebeu isso a algazarra se esvaiu. E todos inclusive seus amigos Rony e Hermione estavam vestindo o uniforme de uma só casa.  
O Uniforme **sonserino**.  
A **_Única_** casa.  
E o corpo de Quirrell havia então caído, como na vez em que haviam se visto na câmara do terceiro andar. E dele surgiu em seu próprio e majestoso corpo...  
O Senhor da Escuridão.  
O medo apertou o coração e as entranhas de Harry começaram a se revirar. Quando olhou novamente a sua volta toda aquela multidão de alunos _Sonserinos_ estava chegando mais próxima de si. E iam pegá-lo. Para levar até **Ele**. Lá na frente.  
Não havia mais mesa alguma lá longe. E sim um altar. E Ele vestido de branco ofuscava a tudo com seu sorriso de maldade, refletindo a luz que invadira todo o grande salão. Mas Harry não poderia desviar sua atenção das pessoas que o cercavam.  
E as mais próximas em ordem eram: Rony, Hermione, um de cada lado.  
Foi então que Harry sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o ombro. E em lampejos dourados e rubros Harry virou-se e se deu de frente com uma Dama.  
Uma _Dama_ vestida de **Branco**. Um véu negro pendendo-lhe da tiara.  
Era a Professora _White_.  
Em um berro sufocado a porta se abriu e Dumbledore surge de detrás dela.  
'Esperávamos apenas por você.'.

O Salão era ainda de poucos sons. Entretanto quando Harry adentrou o local tudo parou. As pessoas em várias das mesas o olharam e o rosto suado e angustiado dele virou motivo de piadas e de pena entre os alunos.  
Seus poucos passos, rasos e divagares o levaram tão somente ao limiar da mesa da grifinória. A de longe mais vazia. Ou como os otimistas diriam: '_De longe a menos cheia_'.  
Todos ali já tinham desjejuado, no entanto por que haveriam de esperar por ele?  
Harry enquanto tomava seu café da manhã recebeu do correio bruxo, isso significa da sua Edwiges, o exemplar d'_O Profeta Diário_' e passou por uma notícia significativamente incomum, a qual leu por último contradizendo toda a sua curiosidade.  
'Quem não sabe do mistério que ronda o Bosque de Drust-Glifoj, a uns quilômetros de Hogwarts?...', Isto prendeu a sua atenção e, continuara a ler, '...Esta semana, precisamente, hoje pela manhã, alguns alunos da escola de Hogwarts decidiram seguir viagem ao centro do mistério...', E Harry ficava a cada segundo mais e mais curioso, deste modo, lia muito mais rápido, para chegar ao fim da notícia, '...Contam as crendices populares, que há muito tempo atrás, aquele era um local pacífico onde tudo era vida, só que com o passar dos anos, o bosque estava ficando _fraco_ e uma metamorfose total ocorreu transformou-o no que é hoje; mas verificando bem os fatos desse assunto, estão colaborando conosco inúmeros estudiosos, acham que fora com a construção de Hogwarts que se iniciaram as mudanças; talvez tenha sido, sem querer, mas quem sabe?...'.  
Quando Harry terminou, estava pasmo, pensava em como isto poderia ter acontecido, mas em um estalo, algo lhe cortou os pensamentos; este algo lhe dizia:  
'Chame alguém, peça ajuda, não posso mais agüentar, teus amigos vão morrer se não o fizer. Corra! Vá logo e venha até mim. É tudo o que te peço, não me deixe morrer novamente. Já te mandei um aviso, mas estava com medo daquela parte de mim, então resolvi passar todas as instruções ao teu subconsciente. Você saberá o que fazer quando a hora chegar. E se lembre, não se assuste com nada, meu querido!...'...

Ele estava já transtornado, mas com todos ali não poderia aparentar mais. Estava ouvindo claramente, e vendo todos se arrumarem para a partida. Iguaiszinhos. Em fila. Uma organização de invejar. E nas frentes de cada uma das filas os professores.  
E saíram. Harry com meio _pão-de-mel_ e uma caneca de **melado** os seguiu, mas um pouco de longe.  
Contudo, por vezes, Harry pensou que vira um lampejo dourado atrás daquela pessoa que lhe era intrigante.  
Harry pensara ver aqueles cabelos loiros protegidos pela Senhora de Branco, protegidos pela Professora White.  
As mãos já sujas e lambuzadas ainda seguravam o resto da sua refeição matinal. E se encaminhavam em procissão seguindo todos eles para fora do castelo.  
Harry deixou um pequeno rastro de doce pelo caminho, mas conseguiu chegar a tempo de ver onde eles estavam concentrados.  
Ao lado de um dos locais mais amigáveis em toda a Hogwarts.  
A Cabana de Hagrid.  
Entretanto, veria, ele não estava ali.  
Da borda da Floresta Proibida foi de onde ele saiu.  
Hagrid era muito maior do que qualquer pessoa que Harry ou qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts jamais tinha visto. E seu corpanzil balançava a sua enorme barba negra que pendia até a barriga, que também estava imensa.  
A sua educação não era da melhores no mundo bruxo, mas a sua amizade para com Harry era uma dádiva pura e sincera.  
Ele também já sabia que o pequenino amigo não iria naquela excursão. E muito lamentava por isso.  
'Professor Dumbledore!', Falou Hagrid, e com algum esforço a educação dos alunos Harry poderia ouvi-lo também. Estava na entrada do castelo.  
'Hagrid, trouxe a ajuda de que lhe pedi?', Perguntou Dumbledore esperando uma resposta positiva.  
'Não. Não o encontrei...', Disse, omitindo grande parte da historia.  
'Certo e...', Dumbledore foi interrompido pelo trotar de algum animal na floresta, e pelo uivo da ventania. Tal animal corria veloz e sonoro, e tudo convergia para afirmar que chegaria tão logo onde eles estavam.  
E do meio das árvores de troncos acinzentados uma enorme figura eqüina saltou. O pulo foi bastante alto. E parou em alguns trotes leves de fronte a Dumbledore, que não moveu nem um fio, enquanto que os alunos assustados deram pelo menos um passo para trás, preparando-se para debandar.  
'Eu **posso** fazer **_TUDO_** o que ele faz e muito _melhor_!', Disse a figura eqüina para Dumbledore.  
'Sempre frívola minha querida Centauro...', A ultima palavra não foi ouvida por Harry lá de longe.  
'Firenze não pôde vir. De tal forma nem Agouro e os outros, pois estamos todos muito _ocupados_!'.  
Dumbledore deixou-se por um segundo escapar-lhe uma preocupação.  
'Eu sei, eu soube, de alguma forma'.  
'No entanto, eu e meu amigo...', Virou-se e não viu ninguém.  
Com os olhos raivosos berrou:  
'**Aswell**!', A psique desestruturada daquela fêmea era visível.  
O centauro que lhe fazia companhia chegou um pouco depois.  
'Desculpe-me, Milady!', Disse aquele que se chamava Aswell, curvando-se.  
'Seja mais rápido da próxima vez!'.  
'Serei Senhorita! Serei.', Disse abaixando o troco humano em reverência.  
Harry ouvia tudo com um pouco de esforço e ainda espantado pelo tamanho daquela centauro.  
A centauro era em sua porção animal branca de pelagem e negra de cauda, mas a negritude era tamanha que havia uma aura envolvendo seus pêlos, uma aura azulada. Sua porção humana era morena clara e seus cabelos eram ondulados e rubros como o fogo. Alguns muitos fios eram em mecha, loiro-acinzentados. Tal fato mostrava a todos que ela era de uma idade já adulta.  
Os alunos já estavam de volta aos seus lugares. E deles uma pequena voz de criança comentou baixinho. A menininha dizia assim:  
'É! Ela parece com um enorme sorvete, sorvete napolitano...'.  
A centauro não sendo alguém fácil de se lidar, até para os padrões de Hagrid ao seu lado organizando os jovens como podia, deu um grotesco relinchar jogando as patas dianteiras para cima se equilibrando sobre as traseiras. Fazendo até Hagrid se afastar um pouco.  
Dumbledore não piscou, só limpou seus óculos em forma de meia-lua-crescente, com um lenço com o escudo de Hogwarts bordado.  
'O meu nome é Napoli. E eu serei a guia de vocês...', Falou bem alto e com uma voz que daria medo em qualquer um, '...A guia de todos vocês é o que eu serei. Guiarei pela Floresta Proibida até a divisa com o Bosque de Drust-Glifoj.'.  
E como um tornado trotou para a imensidão de trevas da floresta sendo seguida pelos professores e seus alunos já receosos, não admitindo estarem cheios de medo.  
Os únicos que ainda ficaram ali foram Hagrid e Dumbledore.

Já começara o primeiro dia de competição e todos os alunos de Hogwarts, querendo provar aos repórteres de '_O Profeta Diário_' que a escola não tinha nada ligante a esse incidente, corriam para que fosse confirmada a inocência de Hogwarts!  
Mas nem todos chegariam juntos, ao ponto de encontro, porque as regras, que foram explicadas anteriormente a eles, diziam que nenhum poderia atrasar o grupo todo e assim se deu a divisão com os _Varetes Lanmia_. Todos seguiam suas trilhas, esperançosos por se reencontrarem no objetivo. Mas no mais profundo as suas mentes os alunos se perguntavam se seria real tal volta, se eles firmemente iriam voltar de dentro daquele bosque.

Durante algum tempo, enquanto caminhava por Hogwarts, Harry refletia sobre o que lhe havia acontecido mais cedo; ainda não descobrira o seu significado, o que lhe fez pensar duplamente à tarde.  
O tédio se havia sido duplicado, e como não tinha nada a fazer continuou a andar pela escola.  
Andou tanto que seus pés lhe guiavam para o local que menos gostava de ir, como que por estar lá fora das regras do dia-a-dia de estudos, pudesse descobrir alguma coisa além de raiva e angústias.  
Harry estava seguindo em direção as masmorras, perfeitamente a masmorra em que se dava a aula de Poções, e quando passava por ela, percebera alguns grunhidos estranhos e resolveu ver o que seria.  
Entrou nela silenciosamente, para não ser achado. Andou, mas não viu nada de anormal, no entanto encontrou restos de poções mágicas por entre brechas de algumas das pedras que compunham as paredes e o chão.  
E mesmo sem saber que restos de magia jogados fora, podem ser depositados em superfície mais profunda. Pois sendo de magia acabam que ganham um pouco de livre-arbítrio sobre seus movimentos, mas se acumulados de forma incorreta podem resultar em feitiços bastante difíceis de serem desfeitos. Mais precisamente em uma catástrofe mágica a qual desgastaria muitos bruxos que tentassem confrontá-la. Então inconscientemente decidira que contaria a alguém sobre esse terrível achado, mas tinha de fazer isso, pois as masmorras poderiam vir a ajudar a descobrir o que era realmente que estava acontecendo há tanto tempo.  
Estava a correr e também a pensar no que fizera, como uma intuição poderia ter sido tão forte que até o fez agir como se fosse realidade aquilo tudo. Mas uma coisa era certa, ele logicamente não sabia que estava absolutamente certo!  
Em um momento daquele entardecer, enquanto corria, sentiu que algo estava o seguindo e prestou mais a atenção por onde estava. Só que não percebera que a sua frente se encontrava uma fileira de degraus que o levariam até bem embaixo, e pretendiam fazê-lo, assim ele caiu, mas não rolou no chão, em vez disso, quando a apenas uns segundos antes de se precipitar até o andar inferior, fora amparado por sua coruja, Edwiges, que além de o amparar também segurava uma carta, que não tinha remetente, mas que o destinatário era Harry.  
Ao ser depositado seguro no chão, Harry pegou Edwiges e, também a carta, começando a ler; ela dizia:

> > > 'Ao que procura, existe o procurado.  
E ao esforço gastado, existe a recompensa no achado'.

Foram estas as palavras que ali se formaram; pois esta era uma carta especial, uma _Stillatexpostus_, com líquidos magnéticos que achavam seus respectivos pontos de equilíbrio na superfície em que se encontram.  
Esta carta fez Harry não ir nem para a cama, após um dia de reflexão sobre as mensagens que havia recebido. Pensativo ficou até de noite, e como estava morrendo de sono, dormiu debruçado em cima de suas correspondências, com a companhia de Edwiges que não indo para o corujal, ficara pousada sobre um de seus ombros carinhosamente, durante toda a longa noite, como se estivesse tomando conta dele, e, por incrível que pareça, ela realmente estava.  
Com os olhos amarelos mais saltados do que o normal, ela ficou vigiando cada cortina e janela daquele cômodo, as nuvens ficaram passando pelas lacunas que se faziam, e em cada brecha, Edwiges pensava ver coisas que nem o mais habilidoso dos bruxos poderia nem sonhar em enxergar.

Durante seu sono, o pequeno bruxo, Harry Potter, teve em mente um dos mais fantásticos sonhos que já tivera em toda a sua vida, sonhara que caminhava por entre trilhas através de uma floresta; que nada parecia com o temido Bosque de Drust-Glifoj, mas uma coisa dizia-lhe que aquelas copas de árvores não pertenciam às outras árvores que já vira além de serem das do bosque.  
Existiam mais pessoas a caminhar junto a si, só que não conseguira saber quem eram. O lugar estava com uma claridade de invejar qualquer outro, brilhavam feito jóias todas as folhas, secas ou não, das copas, fazendo o chão ficar como se fosse de pedrinhas reluzentes verdes, amarelas, marrons e, até algumas pareciam ser vermelhas, isso trouxe uma calma tão grande a Harry que inconscientemente ele desejou nunca mais acordar, somente para viver esse sonho mais um pouco.  
Ao penetrar por entre as trilhas da floresta, o brilho incandescente aumentava e aumentava, mais e mais, a ponto de não enxergarem absolutamente nada, nem a um palmo diante do nariz. Mas como se tudo isso não lhes importasse continuaram a andar e de um instante para outro aumentaram o ritmo, e mais, começaram a correr como se fossem perseguidos por algo que era devastador, ou, como se eles tivessem pressa bastante para chegar ao objetivo que pairava bem ali adiante...


	3. A Aldeia Dos Centauros

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 3: A Aldeia Dos Centauros

Com o passar das horas Edwiges começou a ter realmente uma grande necessidade de sono, por causa das viagens que tivera que fazer recentemente, e seus olhos piscavam. E a cada minuto que se passava a quantidade de piscadas crescia, era visível sua vontade de se manter alerta, e também era visível sua vontade de dormir um bom período de sono.  
O que fez com que ela tivesse meio que o dever de ficar alerta ao Harry, fora o ocorrido há poucos minutos: Harry sentira a presença de algo o seguindo, este algo não era certamente a própria Edwiges, só que ele não sabia do que se tratava. Aos céus, Edwiges que voava normalmente para lhe entregar uma mensagem de _última hora_, vira tal figura aproximar-se do corpo móvel de seu dono, como que por instinto a coruja mergulhou com tamanha precisão que salvara Harry das _garras_ da **maldita** figura _misteriosa_ que dos céus não **pôde** ser vista.  
A distância não permitira a visão da figura por Edwiges, e que de relance, quando ela tentou vê-la, a mesma desapareceu. Como poderia tal coisa sumir diante dos olhos de qualquer ser até os de uma coruja, um ser mágico, todos sabiam que era impossível aparatar no castelo; e as corujas também, afinal seres mágicos detinham alguns dons especiais, às vezes podiam ter, até mesmo, poderes tão **poderosos** quanto os de seus donos.  
Esse desaparecimento fez com que a pobrezinha da Edwiges se obrigasse a não dormir um calmo e tranqüilo período de sono.  
Realmente dentro do dormitório a noite foi _tranqüila_, mas se eles tivessem olhado através das janelas, justamente naqueles instantes, teriam visto o que talvez não pudessem ver nem em um milhão de anos, teriam visto uma cena **desesperadora**!  
Parecia que o ser que tentara atacar Harry estava lá fora, voava, _flutuava_, ele não parecia assustador como anteriormente, mas, sim, parecia como um monstro _afável_ e **bondoso**. E ele era realmente **_grande_**.  
Seria ele o mesmo de antes? Mas o que estaria ele fazendo ali, no ar? Estaria à procura de Harry? O que faria se o encontrasse dormindo debruçado sobre as correspondências?

Entretanto, não muito longe dali, dentro do castelo uma entidade que não era fantasma, mas também não estava totalmente viva, dirigia-se em direção à Torre da Grifinória, mais precisamente, ao dormitório de Harry.  
O que era essa entidade, e qual era o seu objetivo, poucos bruxos no mundo poderiam gabar-se de saber tal informação, mas nenhum deles estava vivo naquele exato momento, exceto por talvez um que não sabia de verdade, mas, sim, ouvira falar do que era factual.  
Alvo Dumbledore estava seguindo sempre tudo o que ocorria dentro do castelo da escola. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde **elas** viriam para buscá-lo a Harry.  
Dumbledore, Harry não sabia, estava muito mais inteirado do que viria a acontecer do que ele, e em uma sala qualquer do _segundo_ andar, entrou segurando o que parecia ser uma mistura de argola, disco e bumerangue.  
Era um _Sibroen_, aparato mágico que servia como meio de comunicação entre bruxos antigos, que trabalhavam para o _Ministro da Magia Ocultista_, o _Spedcalitus_, de uma sociedade secreta capaz de servir como inimigos aos bruxos do ministério da magia, mas também já os ajudaram em secreto.  
Dumbledore não era um _Spedcalitus_, mas ele conhecera o chefe deles como ninguém melhor o faria. A verdade é que hoje em dia essa sociedade não tem mais a força que possuía antigamente, quando estava reinando a era de trevas de Voldemort, o bruxo mais famoso por ter dominado de terror a sociedade bruxa inglesa.  
Era por isso que Harry era famoso, porque foi ele, enquanto ainda bebê, que o derrotou, o motivo e como aconteceu, ninguém sabe.  
Mas desde então, a _Sociedade da Magia Ocultista_ não existe com tamanho poder. O seu antigo líder era alguém da família **Pourtouttoi**, um dos grandiosos mestres da sociedade bruxa, alguém com bastante influência e caráter, porém algo aconteceu com a sua família, alguém que sabia de todas as suas negociações, e também de que a família era o cérebro da sociedade secreta. Esse alguém avisou aos servos ainda vivos e livres de Voldemort, pouco depois da derrota para o menino que sobreviveu.  
Então o patriarca da família fora terrivelmente **assassinado**.  
A única que _sobreviveu_ foi a sua filha, jovial e bela, a herdeira dos Pourtouttoi, agora vítima e refém seqüestrada. Seu rosto ainda paira no Ministério da Magia, por resgate, mas ninguém se _atreveu_ a salvar a garota.  
A sala na qual Dumbledore se achava agora, era misticamente empoeirada, e cheia do mofo-bruxo, uns cogumelos cresciam nas paredes e musgos caiam do teto. A única coisa com aparência de viva era uma **samambaia** que se localizava no centro da sala, e era violeta, quase cor-de-rosa, ali se achava sobre uma pequena mesa circular, de mármore, e o frio era bastante maior lá do que no resto do castelo.  
Alvo segurava firmemente o _sibroen_ em sua mão, e na outra uma varinha. Passando a varinha contornando a borda do _sibroen_, e dizendo:  
'_Adrec Faen Ruom_!', Ele ligava o aparato e este passou a girar solitário no ar de fumaça verde-lodo que subia do chão. Luzes douradas e prateadas se misturavam aos sinistros raios de luz opacos, que conseguiam penetrar no ambiente através das janelas, estas estavam cobertas por cortinas rasgadas e cheias de teias de aranhas.  
O aparato havia cessado movimento naquele instante.  
'Clamo por resposta, _Celloam Distenteir_!', Disse Dumbledore, mirando a ponta da sua varinha para o meio do disco parado a sua frente. As luzes que saíram antes, agora estavam sendo concentradas nas bordas do aparato, e começaram a formar imagens de rostos cada um separado em um arco da circunferência da argola, eles eram os rostos do professores novatos e estavam bem longe, já quase iniciando a sua chegada no limiar da Floresta Proibida, tinham que passar por ela para se chegar ao bosque.  
'_Sumtin Sobesndal_!', Falavam todos quando chegaram e olharam para Alvo, apreensivos, todos estavam ali, e alguém mais, um rosto feminino que Alvo se recordava bem, alguém que ele sabia que estava vivo, mas que não podia aparentar, nem se mencionar.  
Uma garota, que estava em um lugar não mais o que todos pensavam que estaria, era a _não-vil_ mais procurada.  
Era a **última** dos Pourtouttoi.

Um pouco depois de ter anoitecido completamente a Floresta Proibida, em todos os momentos era fria e escura, entretanto no verão ela parecia se dar uma trégua.  
O solo úmido ainda das chuvas que se davam à noite, fazia muitos dos alunos escorregarem, e até alguns dos jovens e a idosa professora...  
A luz da lua conseguia atravessar as copas altas das árvores que assombravam as crianças em contos infantis. Os troncos daquelas árvores assemelhavam-se a rostos gritando de dor e sofrimento, e com narizes longos sendo galhos um pouco mais pronunciados. Bocas imensas, que serviam de casas a animais da floresta, pássaros principalmente. Ou seres rastejantes...  
Espinhos, lodo, galhos retorcidos, era o que não faltava. E em todas as árvores havia aquela sensação de que dali eles não sairiam mais.  
Em parte eles poderiam estar certos.  
A lua estava enorme naquele dia, bem diferente de todos os outros, e parecia estar tão perto. Ela tomava o espaço só para si. E sua luz branca iluminava, a vastidão da floresta. Era possível de se ver o chão, a terra secando, e as plantas monstruosas dali.  
'Senhorita _Napoli_...', Dizia um dos professores, Massimusk. Seus olhos irradiavam compaixão e pena.  
'Não se preocupe jovem...', Ela era mais velha do que ele, '...Nós os centauros não vivemos nestas...', virou-se e com os braços fez o movimento mostrando a todos o local, '...**_Condições_**...'.  
'O nosso lugar fica separado do de vocês... E também da floresta.'.  
'Meu pai já me disse uma vez que vocês, os **centauros** são seres selvagens e sem leis...', Disse uma das crianças.  
Napoli virou-se a ele encarando sua figura, e viu seu rosto branco e seus olhos azuis claros, sua testa suando de um **quase-medo**.  
'Seu pai sabe de coisas que _então_ eu não sei.', Virou-se mais para olhar o jovem.  
'Eu sei o que você quer...', Disse em um tom irônico quase maternal.  
Seus braços se esticaram, e seu dorso abaixou. Sua cauda oscilava de um lado ao outro.  
'Suba, mas não pense que é você quem está me guiando, porque, **afinal**, sou eu que estou _carregando_ você.'.  
Seu corpo levantou-se de uma vez, assustando o coraçãozinho do menino. Que corou, querendo por tudo sair dali. Querendo que seu pai não o tivesse obrigado a ir àquela excursão. Querendo saber, porque a sua mãe não interveio a seu favor. E por que haveria ele de ter que passar por tudo aquilo, quando seus amigos, não?  
A cavalgada estava sendo perturbadora para o garoto. Era noite escura, e a lua parecia estar se distanciando, ficando menor, mas não menos brilhante.  
Aswell olhava Napoli com uma admiração tamanha. E o garoto loiro sentado ereto sobre seu dorso. E crítico que era, avaliou o menino.  
'Ele sabe cavalgar...', Disse para a Dama de Branco.  
'É claro que ele sabe.', Concordou White.  
'Sendo filho de quem é...', Pensou com um leve lembrar do seu passado.  
Os professores se distanciaram do grande grupo. Ficando um pouco mais atrás.  
Napoli sabia de tudo.  
Porque ela era uma boa **leitora**...

Não mais que de repente a coruja Edwiges acordou, e assustada com as energias que estava a sentir, começou a querer sair dali dando cabeçadas na janela, isto invariavelmente chamou a atenção do ser que flutuava e fez com que a entidade, que estava a subir, que ouvira também, corresse em vez de somente caminhar até onde o som se propagava.  
Dentro de poucos minutos, o tal ser estaria olhando, através da vidraça, para Harry; e sem falar da entidade que escancararia a porta e o veria ainda dormindo.  
Edwiges que não parava para nada, cada vez mais batia e batia, mais e mais, e a cada vez, mais forte e mais barulhenta as batidas eram. O tempo estava a se esgotar, dali a poucos segundos a desgraça estaria feita.  
Os passos da entidade eram difíceis de se ouvir e naquela situação, eles eram quase que ensurdecedores. A entidade estava significativamente bem próximo a Harry. Já o ser, desconfiado, voava em direção a janela que sofria as colisões de Edwiges.  
Aquele instante deveria ser quando a entidade estivera na sala comunal da Grifinória, pois a senha não fora dita e se ouviam passos adentrando, vindos de fora. O ser flutuante, já aparecia na janela, longe ainda, mas já podia ser visto por qualquer um que estivesse dentro do dormitório de Harry.   
Um calor foi chegando ao lugar, a temperatura subiu drasticamente; quando, Edwiges já cansada caiu; o ser flutuante bateu na janela, a porta foi escancarada pela entidade, e sem nada a entender, de repente cansado, suando, fora acordado, **_Harry Potter_**!

Alvo ainda olhava calmamente sem dar a perceber que havia mais alguém que estava somente no seu _sibroen_. Era perceptível que ela se comunicava só consigo, porque fora ele quem a havia salvado de um dos servos de Voldemort, há poucos dias.  
E ela o conhecia, como se fosse um pai, mas sabia que não o era. E sabia da atrocidade que cometera no passado. Ela fora forçada a matar seu pai; e ele próprio a permitira fazer, aplicando um feitiço de proteção no mesmo instante nela, tal cena fora magnífica. Alvo lembrava de como ela o havia contado:  
'Não, não me faça fazê-lo, eu não queria que tivesse chegado a este ponto, papai, **não**, me deixe assim...', Ela, Pauline Pourtouttoi, herdeira de uma fortuna em galeões, moeda do mundo bruxo, segurando uma varinha e um lenço **ensangüentado**.  
'Não vou perdoar-te se não o fizer, filha, será a única forma de...', Dizia o senhor da família Pourtouttoi, fincando a varinha dentro do orifício no peito, que se formara da batalha anterior. Dizendo:  
'Serás mais do eu sempre fui, te perdôo pela tua inconseqüência, mas eu já sabia que seria assim, minha filha, eu conheço muito mais do que na tua vida inteira conhecerás, mas eu te perdôo com todo o meu amor, minha criança insana, minha pérola dos **Mares-Encantados**.', Eram estas as últimas palavras. E no mesmo momento em que ela berrou o encanto de morte, ele gritou o seu.  
'_Mortiiuv Ferenesco_!', Berrou a voz idosa do senhor, que estava de joelhos. Seus sangramentos, que não mais coagulavam, jorravam a cor vermelha, por todo o chão. Como uma ilha de vida e morte, que os separava de todos os servos de Voldemort naquele recinto, o sangue subiu pelas pernas da menina e adentrou os seus poros.  
'_Beol Straom Mooris Taol_!', O feitiço de anulação da vida e da morte, saiu feito um arcanjo dracônico, da ponta da varinha e penetrando o corpo do senhor já antes desfalecido, porque sua vida já lhe tivera sido tirada pelo seu feitiço de proteção, porque este só funcionava em troca da vida do parente mais fisicamente próximo.  
Naquele instante o feitiço de controle da mente e do corpo, que estava aplicado a menina, foi quebrado e ela não mais podia ser pega por nenhum deles, porque fora amaldiçoada com o poder do não-toque, aquele feitiço também era chamado de '_A Ilha de Amor_', ou a despedida do sentir.  
Aquilo fora a maior vingança do pai para a filha rebelde, ela viveria muitos anos até que alguma cura para a maldição fosse achada, e enquanto vivesse não poderia mais amar ninguém, porque não seria sentida pelos outros, ela virou um fantasma sem ser, a pior condição para os que queriam ser importantes.  
Somente pessoas que soubessem manejar o feitiço precisamente poderiam encontrá-la, ou tocá-la ou ajudá-la, uma dessas pessoas, era o piedoso Alvo Dumbledore.  
Os jovens professores já estavam a se comunicar com Dumbledore, e se interiravam de tudo que deveriam fazer, estava tudo saindo bem, não tinha acontecido nada de anormal durante a travessia por aquela parte da Floresta Proibida, ninguém havia se machucado.  
A mais séria de todos eles era a Professora White, que fitava Dumbledore como alguém que quer descobrir seus segredos e este a olhava com felicidade, pois sabia que ela o considerava muito.  
'_Famour Cerdane_!', Todos então se despediram antes de usarem este feitiço de desligar os _sibroen_ de todos, com a passagem das luzes que rodeavam na borda circular do aparato, para dentro do espaço redondo central, e sumindo.  
Dumbledore se ajeitou e olhando para aquela sala, viu algo que não estava lá, e disse em voz alta para o vulto que aparecera em sua frente.  
'Está tudo indo bem, como você deve bem saber, e eu também.', Disse Alvo baixo e sereno, o vulto sumiu em um desintegrar no ar sujo da sala enquanto Dumbledore se retirava e pensava sobre a conversa.  
A aparição da menina Pourtouttoi no _sibroen_, e também a sua estimada menina Professora White.  
Ele sabia que ela guardaria todos os segredos necessários para que tudo desse certo e ela sabia, tal qual ele, que absolutamente tudo estava saindo como o planejado.

Subitamente um grito de pavor foi sufocado em sua garganta, não tinha mais voz nem para solfejar lanceio de palavras, sem perceber Edwiges, que a pouco estava desfalecida no chão, teve seus olhos amarelos brilhantes sido trocados por uma cor branca, pálida como a névoa de dias frios, ela então o pegou com todas as forças que lhe restavam e o levou para fora quebrando, **estilhaçando** a janela em vários pedacinhos de vidro, que caiam feito uma chuva de cristal reluzente.  
Quase sendo atropelado, o ser flutuante deu um vôo rasante bem perto de Edwiges, mas foi atrapalhado pela entidade, que se dizia ser outra parte do ser que Harry deveria ajudar. A primeira parte, a qual Harry teve muito medo, já havia conseguido o que queria. Mas agora, esta veio para outro objetivo, que contaria após saírem daquela enrascada.  
A entidade era quente feito lava; bem diferente da anterior, que era fria como gelo; seus olhos em vez de serem como espelhos eram de um brilho intenso; nas regiões as quais correspondiam as íris, e transmitiam uma ardência a todos que neles fixassem o olhar.  
Ela se impelia pelo ar, rodeando Harry e Edwiges em sua fuga. Eles, que já haviam entendido que ela não faria mal algum, só se importavam em se distanciarem da figura flutuante que os seguia. Depois de alguns minutos de fuga rápida pelo ar, Edwiges, que não mais agüentava o peso de Harry. Mesmo ele sendo magro, largou-o no chão e prosseguiu a corrida vigiando-o do céu. Harry que continuava a correr de modo desesperado, não sabia para onde ir, mas mesmo assim corria daquela figura.  
Quando avistou, solitária, uma vassoura largada perto de onde estava. Então ele correu para lá, mas quando o ser, que ainda flutuava, o viu, e entendeu o que era o seu objetivo, deu tudo de si e voou em direção a vassoura, passando Harry. Deparando-se com uma muralha naquele momento, Harry percebeu que o estava impedindo de chegar até qualquer parte da vassoura. Enquanto o suor pingava-lhe no rosto, brilhando na noite sem fim, Edwiges querendo ajudar seu dono, chamou a atenção da muralha personificada e em seguida a própria nocauteou-a sem um pingo se quer de esforço, essa era a hora certa, ele tinha que alcançá-la, então arriscou tudo e todas as suas energias em um grande e único movimento, que o impulsionara por entre as pernas do ser flutuante. Mas para o seu azar ele o havia sentido e no mesmo instante trancou-lhe as pernas por entre as próprias. Só faltavam uns centímetros para poder segurar o cabo da vassoura, que má sorte, entretanto isso não passou pela cabeça de Harry, que estava a tentar com as forças que nem tinha, tocar nem que seja, em um pequeno pedaço da vassoura.  
Seus braços arrastando no chão, seu rosto sujo de tudo o que podia imaginar, gotas de suor escorriam-lhe da testa ao pescoço, pingavam nos seus olhos que não conseguiam nem mais enxergar direito, àquelas horas já deviam ser umas cinco da manhã e ainda estava escuro. Quando não mais que de repente, a entidade que não se manifestara antes, moveu um braço. Este fora o momento, Harry que conseguiu que a atenção do ser flutuante fosse desviada das suas pernas, empenhou-se ao máximo e alcançou a vassoura. Ao mesmo tempo em que o sol nascia e como se fosse um vampiro correndo da luz do sol, o ser flutuante desaparecia de sua vista.  
Harry voou ainda na vassoura, a alguns metros do chão e despencou com sono no colo não mais da entidade, mas sim no colo do espírito completo da Dona das Entidades. Esta que lhe acariciava o rosto, como se fosse um filho, parecia que havia sofrido muito quando viva. Ao sair de perto de Harry o espírito da jovem dirigiu-se aos céus onde desaparecera, jogando um enorme beijo para ele. Mas será que realmente aquele espírito era de alguém que já morrera?

Ainda na noite que acabara de terminar Napoli fez o seu guiar em um ritmo menos acelerado, deixando os alunos beberem água de uns poucos córregos límpidos.  
O único que não bebeu, nem se quer se mexeu foi o garoto que ela carregava. O menino loiro do grupo da professora White.  
'Meu pai acha que **não** devemos beber água de _córregos_.', Disse em um tom quase que imponente.  
'E você acha que de **onde** sai a água que todos vocês humanos _bebem_?', Disse em um tom de superioridade intelectual que detinha Napoli.  
'Mas e as _impurezas_? E os seres miúdos que existem nesse **tipo** de água? Você pode **_morrer_** se beber dela!', Disse quase que perdendo a calma o garoto.  
Com essas palavras chegando aos ouvidos Napoli se volta o tronco humano para ele, dando um giro de sessenta graus forçados.  
'**Voc**? Preocupando-se _comigo_?', Seu rosto estava com uma expressão de espanto.  
O garoto quase ficou vermelho. Suas maçãs estavam rosadas. E a testa suando como um rio.  
'Eu não pensaria que você viesse a se modificar...'. Disse com uma meia risada.  
'Como você me conhece?'.  
'Na verdade eu **_não_** o conheço.'.  
'Como **não** me conhece?', Seu tom era de indignação.  
'Eu _não_ o conheço, nunca vi mais gordo...'.  
'Então _por qu_?'.  
'Quer saber? Desça. Você está _pesadinho_ demais para mim.', Seu rosto estava preste a rir.  
'Hei! Não me pegue assim, faz cócegas!'. Sua face estava vermelha, ele fora pego por baixo dos ombros.  
'Pronto! Doeu? Não! Agora vá! Vá beber a água que **_mata_** pessoas...'.  
Ele virou-se com uma cara de enfezado, mas de repente aquela boquinha se desfez e um sorriso nunca antes visto naqueles lábios apareceu. Se aquele sorriso tivesse sido um pouco maior poderia até iluminar como o brilho da lua...   
'Não tão cedo...', Pensou Napoli.

Quando os professores alcançaram o grande grupo, Napoli os guiou até uma pequena cachoeira.  
'Vocês não poderão andar mais por hoje...', Disse enquanto os alunos todos quase fizeram uma algazarra.  
'Vocês passarão a noite na minha aldeia...'.  
A sua boca agora se movia, no obstante não saiam sons de dentro dela. E seus olhos ficaram de uma cor pálida...  
Todos os alunos ficaram espantados com aquilo... Poucos humanos conseguiam... E estatisticamente seria menor o numero de centauros capazes...  
Ela era uma _Clamante_...  
E entre aquele clamor, um feitiço de hipnotismo foi exumado.  
Aswell era um hipnotizador de mentes. Todos os alunos estavam desacordados e deitados no chão. Os professores também.  
Ou era para ser assim.  
Porque duas pessoas ainda estavam de pé e sem nada a entender.  
White e seu aluno.  
'Vocês são realmente fortes. Dumbledore sabia e me disse que fizesse essa encenação.', Disse Napoli.  
'Por quê?', Veio à voz engasgada da professora.  
'Pelo simples fato de que vocês dois têm suas missões a cumprir...'.  
'Menino, venha cá!', Disse a centauro.  
'Eu não _queria_ estar aqui! Meu pai me **obrigou** a vir! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Tudo o que estávamos planejando, ele **_não_** conseguiu...', Seus olhos estavam quase a esparramar lágrimas.  
'Eu sei que ele _não_ conseguiu... Eu sei **quem** você é. E também sei que tipo de **_pessoas_** são os seus pais. Afinal eu estive em contato com os seus _antepassados_...'.  
'E também sei do seu _envolvimento_ em tudo isso senhorita White.'.  
'Venham vocês dois. _Eles_ já chegaram!', Dizendo estas palavras White e o jovem, se viraram e viram uma guarda de grandes centauros.  
Entre eles estava Firenze, que disse:  
'Napoli, nós vamos levá-los não é?'.  
'Para o centro da aldeia. Onde está a menina...'.  
'Vocês dois me acompanhem! Se não quiserem se perder e dormir aqui. Estas são ordens explícitas do **diretor**.', Disse com uma cara de desacordo e de serviço feito.  
Napoli ainda estava desacostumada com esses trâmites. E o seu verdadeiro querer ainda relutava com a grande correnteza.  
Eles estavam passando pelas águas da cachoeira.  
Adentrando um túnel semi-inundado por suas águas até a imensidão que era a Aldeia dos Centauros.  
Uma grandiosa clareira na Floresta Proibida.


	4. Visita No Banho

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 4: Visita No Banho

Instantes depois, o guarda-caça Hagrid, veio de sua cabana afoito, correndo, louco para chegar ao seu encontro, parecia desesperado de curioso e preocupado. Com Edwiges em seu ombro, dormindo; ele pegou Harry e o levou para dentro da sua cabana. Ainda desacordado. Hagrid precisava cuidar dele já que não fora para o Bosque de Drust-Glifoj na excursão realizada por Hogwarts, afinal ele estava de férias e tinha que descansar.  
Assim que acordou tomou seu café da manhã na cabana, trazido por um estranho ser mágico, amordaçado e com uma plaqueta onde estava escrito o seu nome, Yakow, um Elfo-da-Bavária, que tão logo se foi para dentro do castelo, não deixando nem rastro de lembrança em Harry.  
Hagrid, assim que terminou de fazer Harry tomar todo o café da manhã, o encheu de perguntas sobre o ocorrido durante a noite e a madrugada anteriores.  
Harry, que estava tão desorientado quanto Hagrid, quem só queria saber o porquê de ele estar desacordado no chão ao lado de fora da escola, não acreditava numa só palavra que ele próprio inventava, e muito menos Hagrid.  
'...Mas o que vou fazer?...', Perguntava-se Harry.  
E uma voz em seus pensamentos o respondeu imediatamente.  
'Venha até mim! Eu sou o que procura, tem que me ajudar pequeno Harry Potter, muitos já tentaram, mas não conseguiram. Acredito em você e sei do que é capaz, sei que conseguirá. A minha segunda forma já lhe visitou e protegeu do inimigo, eu até tentei me incorporar para não ter que fazer você ver mais uma das minhas formas alternativas, mas o que consegui foi só ser como um espírito. Não estou morta, mas se você, que é realmente a minha última chance de sobrevivência, não vier a mim aí sim estarei e toda **Hogwarts** infelizmente também estará...'.  
Quando terminou de ouvir aquilo, uma gota de suor que lhe escorregava a face misturou-se com uma insignificante lágrima compassiva que lhe escorria pelo canto dos olhos, e caiu no chão, penetrando-o.  
Isso lembrou a Harry de uma coisa: o que vira na masmorra onde assistiam às aulas de Poções, com o Professor Snape, '...Excessos de magia, acumulados de forma incorreta podem resultar em uma fera que nem todos os bruxos unidos poderão acalmar...'.  
Pálido, Harry estava após a mensagem lhe surgir a mente e Hagrid preocupado o olhava com um ar de _você-deve-ir-agora-mesmo-para-a-enfermaria_. Só que Harry não estava com a mínima vontade de ir até lá, desconversou logo.  
A cabana era, como quase sempre, um antro da imundice... Roupas desarrumadas soltas, e restos de comida, a panela ardendo no fogo, e alguns vestígios de que Hagrid teria consertado umas goteiras... O grande amigo percebeu os olhos inquisidores de Harry tentou diminuir a má impressão.  
'Não se preocupe Harry estas roupas estão sujas, más er... Que elas já estão para serem pegas, olhe... Já é dia de lavanderia... Os pequeninos vêm buscá-las, hoje ainda. Amanhã todas deverão estar limpinhas...', A sua cara era de um descontentamento, mas nada ele poderia fazer, era assim em Hogwarts, e Harry já deveria saber disso, afinal quem é que lavava as roupas dele?

Harry agradeceu ao desjejum, e saiu da casa do amigo, o ar da manhã estava límpido como nunca antes, claro, era verão e o céu estava azul e sem nuvens, só algumas que pareciam se aproximar vindas do horizonte.  
Foi embora a caminhar. Afinal não tinha nada a fazer e estava de férias. Foi então que teve a idéia de mandar cartas para Hermione e Rony.  
Pensava ele que seus apelos seriam respondidos, não imaginava ele, que essas cartas não chegariam a seus respectivos destinatários.  
Seus pés descalços roçavam na grama orvalhada do caminho até a entrada do castelo. Foi quando Harry escutou o que seriam vozes de duas mulheres, conversando... Uma voz que não ouvira há muito tempo, e outra que nunca nem se quer tinha idéia de que existia. Essa outra era uma voz daquelas que faz pensar ser de uma senhora gordinha e engraçada... A conversa dizia assim:  
'Oh! Querida, eu sei que não nos vemos há muito, e também sei que você deve estar cansada de sua viagem, mas é claro...', Ela estava envolta em uma capa amora, e suas vestes eram de uma cor turquesa que fazia arder os olhos, Harry já estava as vendo.  
'Não se preocupe comigo, querida, é só um pequeno sono, por causa dos fusos... Sabe, lá seriam umas cinco da manhã ainda...', Disse uma mulher de meia-idade, bem aparentada, e um corpo jovial e atlético. Vestia uma manta entre o violeta e o vinho, com sapatos brancos ornamentados de flores rosas.  
'Ah! É mesmo, eu quase me havia esquecido. Vamos, vamos tomar um chazinho junto com nosso querido Dumbledore, ele está fazendo um grande trabalho por essa escola, todos nós sabemos disso...', É! Agora Harry havia lembrado, ela era a Madame Malkin. A senhora da loja de roupas no mercado bruxo londrino.  
Harry e todos os alunos de Hogwarts deveriam comprar seu material para o início do ano letivo em um local chamado de Beco Diagonal. Para os trouxas ele simplesmente não-estava-lá. Claro, ele era enfeitiçado para que seres não-mágicos não conseguissem enxergar.  
'É, e tal como aqui, vai bem a nossa escola. Aquela família é uma sumidade. E eu não entendo como eles conseguiram se manter ainda entre os mais procurados de todo o meu país. Afinal o Brasil é imenso, você sabe querida...'.  
'Cassie, minha jovem, eu sei, e também sei que os Undine fazem o melhor, afinal eles são muito nobres, têm honra sabe... E mantêm o negócio da família, como você bem diz, maravilhosamente.'.  
'É e sempre temos convênio, afinal quem é que faz as melhores roupas dos Trópicos?'.  
'É mesmo, e você aprendeu com a melhor, não?'.  
'Isso não está óbvio demais? A melhor aluna aprende com a melhor professora! Quem poderia ter ensinado melhor a Madame Cassílda, aqui, do que a própria Madame Malkin?', Disse como se estivesse falando com a própria mãe.  
'Oh! Não seja tão modesta minha querida. Muito obrigado por me considerar tanto.'.  
'Não há de quê. Afinal, vamos ou não vamos tomar nosso cafézinho?'.  
'Café?!? Eu pensei que tivesse dito chá?'.  
'Se tiver café eu aceito.'.  
E as duas se foram pelos corredores conversando sobre seus passados e uma vez ou outra olhando em uma sala de cada lado tentando encontrar Dumbledore para o chá-fé que ele não tinha nem idéia de que tinha sido convidado...  
Harry com a maior cara de _eu-sou-curioso-mesmo-e-da_ se foi pelo corredor que o levaria a Torre do Corujal.  
A manhã estava a passar rápida e o sol estava começando a esquentar. Mas mesmo assim, a pobre Edwiges ainda estava dentro da sua gaiolinha dormindo, feito um anjo-de-penas, e se pudesse sonhar também estaria.  
Harry a olhava como se olhasse para alguém muito especial, ela sempre estivera com ele desde o dia em que chegaram a Hogwarts no primeiro de setembro. Ela sempre fora meio fútil, e por muito tempo ele também pensara que ela só servisse para ser um pombo-correio.  
Mas ela lhe salvara a vida.  
Harry ainda estava imaginando como um pequeno animal poderia carregá-lo, e tão rapidamente, como fora na noite anterior.  
Ele a pegou no colo, e a nanou como se fosse um bebê. Harry nunca tivera bonecas, sempre ficaram com os restos de brinquedos quebrados ou inutilizados do primo Duda, e eram sempre: carrinhos-sem-rodas, tabuleiros-sem-peças, quebra-cabecas-pela-metade... Entre outras bizarrices.  
A coruja estava se sentindo tão bem naquele peito quente. E o rosto de Harry olhava o dela. Mais próximo e incisivo.  
De repente ela acordou.  
Só os óculos de Harry não sofreram.  
Ela voltou para a sua gaiola, e Harry com penas nos lugares menos esperados. Teve que implorar um pouco.  
'Eddy, corujinha...', Harry estava de joelhos.  
'Wiges, menina, vá lá! Por favor...', Ele já estava com as mãos juntas.  
'Se você for eu dou um chocolate...', Apelou para o suborno...  
E a coruja nem um pio...  
'Você não gostaria de ficar fora por um tempinho não é?', Disse sabendo que ela aceitaria, pois amava voar e se sentir livre.  
E assim, um dos olhos cerrados da coruja olhou com desdém em semi-abertura para Harry quase se arrastando na palha ao chão.  
Ela voou para o seu ombro, como se perguntasse 'Cadê as cartas? Vamos passa logo! Eu não tenho o dia todo.'  
E assim Harry viu os olhos amarelões dela, e suas pupilas negras olhando para ele com uma certa quantidade de sono ainda pendente.  
Harry escreveu as cartas o mais rápido que pôde, com seus garranchos característicos que faziam Hermione enfurecer de raiva, e Rony sentir inveja, pois os dele eram piores...  
Edwiges pegou-as e antes de se ir virou-se a Harry e lhe deu uma bicada-amorosa de despedida. Seus olhos estavam mais claros do que o habitual; só levemente mais esbranquiçados.  
A coruja alçou vôo. E Harry ficara ali parado olhando para o seu azul e ela o único pontinho branco naquela imensidão.  
Entretanto infelizmente Harry não viu o que estava fora da torre, uma formação de chuva, chuva braba.  
Tempestades.  
Edwiges não teria chances. Ela seria pega.

Após mandar uma sonolenta Edwiges entregar as duas correspondências. Decidira ir a biblioteca, para pesquisar sobre o assunto que mais ocupara sua cabeça mesmo antes de ter chegado a Hogwarts.  
Foi até lá, pegou todos os livros que precisava, inclusive os que não foram permitidos de serem levados, usou sua magnífica capa da invisibilidade, e foi em direção ao grande salão principal. Decidindo que os estudaria perto à grande lula no lago, e isto foi o que fez.  
Quando terminou, ou achou que já era suficiente, pois Hermione teria dito 'Você _acha_ que **s** cinco livros é **_muito_**?!?', sentiu como se nada tivesse mudado. Uma sensação de fracasso, e teve muita vontade de se desesperar, mas percebeu que não estivera sozinho durante aquele tempo pesquisando.  
O Lago parecia calmo e tranqüilo. O mundo parecia que estava a parar para que tudo ali ficasse naquela plenitude de paz. O vento cálido, e a água tépida, e aquela grama sob todo o seu corpo fazendo sentir que estava em contato com a natureza. O céu azul e a luz do sol forte, mas gentil, sobre a árvore em que estava recostado. A luz fazia sombra sobre Harry, que via o espectro mover-se de cima, e via ninhos de pássaros, e marcas de extrações de madeira, mas que já estava em âmbar, cicatrizando, a árvore sofrera muito, e esse sentimento de indefesa fez de Harry um pouco mais humano naqueles momentos, e sua compaixão pelos seres que pensava ser inanimados cresceu. Seus olhos estavam caídos sobre as capas dos livros em seu colo e não olhavam mais para eles, pois ali, de fronte a ele estava um ser místico, uma cavalo-do-lago, sob a forma mais característica, somente a cabeça eqüina para fora da água. E era possível de ser visto, mesmo todos os livros parecendo contar que era invisível.  
Ele se aproximou tentando ver se o animal era dócil... No instante em que fez isso ele se elevou sobre as águas e parecia caminhar sobre a superfície, sem tocá-la. Seus cascos com sargaço e lama, típicos do fundo do lago, e de repente sua forma pareceu confundir-se com a da água, e seu corpo todo se modificou a uma bolha d'água, enorme que flutuava sobre o lago. Uma voz disse:  
'Harry, sou eu, não me reconhece? Eu sei, vou mostrar-me... Perceba que esta ocasião lhe dirá muito do que está a por vir... Sei que não compreende, mas logo irá, logo irá...'.  
No lago junto à lula gigante estava espreitando-o, mais uma das formas alternativas do espírito, mais uma entidade parada ali estava, como se estivesse esperando-o para conversar.  
Harry que já não sentia tanto medo, naquele momento só sentia um pouco de receio, se dirigiu a ela, reparando nos olhos, eles eram parecidos a jóias, cintilavam feito cristal, e ela era tão tépida, que era como se respingasse tranqüilidade. Ela convidou-o a subir na lula, onde se encontrava, e Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, a agradou.  
Passaram-se alguns instantes e eles não emitiam um som, mas quando Harry ameaçou falar, ela o beijou a testa. Harry a deixou que continuasse por uns momentos depois, pois se sentia protegido; protegido de tal forma como se estivesse sendo por sua mãe.  
Quando ela terminou de beijar, era como se tivesse dito por meio de telepatia.  
'...Muito obrigado por tudo, eu realmente te amo meu querido...', e de seu corpo caíram lágrimas quando isso foi dito.  
Continuou, '...Por favor, ajude-a, ajude-me, ajude-nos, não nos deixe morrer em **vão** Harry! Não seja **_cruel_**, você não morrerá, estaremos lá para lhe _proteger_, quando e sempre que precisar acredite em mim meu... Querido'.  
E ela foi-se pelo fundo do lago em um mergulho excepcional, dissipou-se em forma de bolhas, e, se fora então.  
Assim que Harry tomou o controle de seus sentidos de volta encheu-se de coragem, e disse a si mesmo, '...Amanhã, mesmo que não me deixem, irei até você...', e voltou-se para a direção de onde ficava a biblioteca, pensando: '...Hum, eu terei de devolver estes livros, farei isso hoje, agora mesmo...', decididamente andou para o castelo também a espera de respostas por suas cartas.  
Em seguida a tudo isso, um ser que o vira, por detrás de uma árvore, gargalhou e penetrou na parte mais densa da Floresta Proibida, mais precisamente à parte que seguia para o Bosque de Drust-Glifoj!

Alguns dias antes daqueles que se estavam seguindo, na Floresta Proibida, mais precisamente nos domínios dos Centauros, a jovem senhora Napoli vivia a sua vida normal, sem crer que poderia ser algo mais, mesmo sendo uma das mais importantes representantes da sua raça.  
Naquele dia fatídico do fim do ano letivo em Hogwarts a centauro estava em sua casa, de barro, madeira, palha e pedras. Agachada e tendo um momento intimo com o que os centauros chamavam de astros, estrelas, ou melhor, em seu próprio linguajar, Mourn-Diuss.  
O seu transe era tal que ninguém poderia chegar mais próximo do que dois metros de raio da sua morada.  
'Poderia ser perigoso.', Os mais velhos diziam.  
Entretanto havia alguém, que a pedido da Bela Dama estava a acompanhar na sua viagem pelo mundo incorpóreo.  
Era seu escudeiro Aswell, um centauro jovem, mais jovem do que ela própria. E muito esperto, muito inteligente, mas fraco fisicamente, adoecia mais do que todos os outros, e não era bom guerreiro, nem arco e flecha sabia usar... Ele era um estorvo para os mais velhos.  
Na verdade ele era um estrangeiro entre aqueles centauros. Ele não era _da_ aldeia. Ele fora um _presente_, de uma tribo aliada. No entanto esta tribo se mostrou inimiga, anos depois de Aswell chegar. E desde então o pobrezinho vem sido tratado com desprezo e ignorância. Mas a piedade daquela jovem era tanta, afinal estavam quase que em uma mesma situação...  
Dizem entre os mais velhos centauros, 'Eles, que possuem laços mais fortes que o sangue, estão ligados por não prazer ou gostar, ou semelhanças, mas pelas circunstâncias das suas vidas infelizes. Afinal eles podem não saber, não saber do passado, mas sabem de quase tudo o que mais há. Afinal eles têm incríveis semelhanças, mesmo que não percebam. Mesmo que não percebam...'...  
Aswell era um jovem centauro de pele clara, cabelos ruivos. Sua contraparte eqüina era negra como a noite, e sua crina e cauda eram brancas como a neve.  
E na oca estavam eles dois, deitados juntos. Lado a lado, e de mãos dadas, olhos cerrados e agachados. Como se estivessem mortos. E de certa forma estavam.  
Nunca eles conseguiriam descobrir tudo o que lhe fora apagado quando acordaram daquele sonho.  
Pois naquele mundo dos incorpóreos quem manda são eles.

'Você tem lido as estrelas, não é Napoli?', Perguntou o garoto de quatro patas.  
'Não tenho lido... São elas quem têm me dito.'.  
'Como assim?'.  
'Eu não tenho feito esforço algum. E as mensagens surgem à minha mente.'.  
'É estranho...', Disse o menino.  
'É... Devo concordar.'.

Napoli; nome feminino da raça centaurea, que muitos habitam a Floresta Proibida ao redor dos domínios de Hogwarts; tinha omitido grande parte da história para seu companheiro Aswell, já que, pensara, não acreditaria em nada do que dissesse.  
Aswell era um dos mais céticos centauros, um dos poucos que nunca leram ou leriam nada nas estrelas...  
Por não serem capazes?  
Por não gostarem?  
Por terem sido amaldiçoados?  
Para todas as perguntas erradas, qualquer resposta seria incompleta.  
A pergunta certa era: 'Por que não acreditavam?'.  
A resposta: 'Sim.'.  
Para muitos o mais fácil de se ver é aquilo que é verdadeiro porque está envolto em luz, entretanto o que é sinistro, porque se envolve em trevas, seria o falso?  
Os valores mudariam...  
As circunstâncias já haviam começado a se formar...  
Napoli como poucos centauros usava indumentária, mas nem por isso, ou por carregar humanos no dorso, era de uma casta inferior.  
Ela era considerada uma nobre, porque podia conversar com os espíritos e os chamar se necessário.  
Napoli era uma Itako e também a noiva de Firenze.  
Ela era a prometida.  
E, é claro, não lhe agradava em nada tudo isso.  
Por eras casamentos entre tribos de centauros diferentes foi algo como uma grande honra, todavia hoje é um grande tabu, e uma grande desonra.  
No entanto hoje, tem-se feito vários desses casamentos, pois eles mantinham a paz entre as tribos, que se tornavam parentes desde então.  
Havia ainda muitos que achavam de o casal ser amaldiçoado com pesares que ninguém ousaria se quer imaginar. E infelizmente tais casais sofriam muito por isso.  
Desde que nasciam.  
Pois nasciam para esse propósito.  
Para fazer a paz.  
Essa era a única coisa em comum entre Firenze e Napoli.  
Serem Prometidos.

Enquanto caminhava pelo castelo, o calor de verão estava assolando o ar calmo e sereno da manhã de Hogwarts. A idéia de entregar aqueles livros inúteis naquele momento foi infeliz.  
Harry descobriria logo a seguir.  
A bibliotecária Pince, que ainda estava tomando conta dos livros mesmo nas férias, estava a passear pelos corredores do colégio. Sua face despreocupada e um pouco que mais feliz, pela significativa diminuição de alunos dentro da sua querida biblioteca. Sua roupa estava um tanto mais informal do que a de costume, Harry poderia notar, pois acabara de passar por um corredor que lhe era transversal e pelo qual ela seguia. A economia de tempo que Harry estimava foi-se em vão. Porque sua cara de felicidade quebrou-se ao encontrar dentre todas as portas, de onde estava, justamente a da biblioteca fechada, trancada, e em outras palavras, impossibilitada de permitir que acessem o local, todavia entre tentativas de conseguir abri-la, Harry descobriu que não poderia.  
Havia percebido que ela estava com grandes cadeados que não se abriam com chaves e sim com senhas, e deu meia volta, pensando '...de manhã ela estava aberta, como pode ser fechada para almoço? Isso nunca aconteceu antes!...'.  
E uma voz pequena e miúda, começou a pensar dentro dos confins de informações na sua memória:  
'...Não se preocupe garoto **_Harry Potter_**, você se acostumará com os fatos que não aconteciam antes, porque eles se tornarão _cotidianos_, muito mais rápido do que **imagina**... E eu poderei dizer finalmente o **_real_** motivo pelo qual está aqui...'.

Harry se afastava saindo dali, pois sabia, Filch, o zelador, ainda espreitava por detrás de cada parede a procura de alunos remanescentes no colégio, isso significava, a sua procura.  
À medida que seus passos o guiavam para mais longe ainda, um ser se aproximava da entrada da biblioteca, entretanto, de repente se escondeu no momento em que uma grande figura atravessou a porta trancafiada. Parecia um morto-vivo, e a figura seguiu seu caminho para uma passagem subterrânea que se fez a sua frente.  
Assim que o morto-vivo se foi, o ser voltou a se aproximar e à proporção que sussurrava umas palavras esquisitas, enquanto a porta trancafiada desaparecia e no seu lugar surgia uma outra normal aberta a qualquer um. Esse ser dera um sorriso de trabalho realizado, mas permanecera onde estava durante toda à tarde que se seguia.  
Esperando calma e silenciosamente, para que depois que o sol se pusesse fosse encontrar quem deveria.

Harry então deixou tais livros sobre a sua cama _four-poster_, e se virou olhando no relógio que era o horário do almoço. E saindo pelo quadro-porta da Mulher Gorda ele se foi até o Salão Principal.  
O castelo se encontrava mais claro do que durante a manha do dia anterior quando Harry teve aquela ilusão de fronte à porta de entrada do salão.  
Lá estava vazio exceto por três pessoas.  
Três pessoas tomando um chá-fézinho.  
Elas se viraram para Harry como se estivesse com uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo e o levar para casa. Uma talvez.  
Soube realmente que Malkin havia sido professora de **Têxtilidades** e de _Moda_ **da** **_Magia_**, em varias escolas em vários paises, até que após os seus quinze minutos de fama, ela se estabeleceu com a loja já conhecida no Beco Diagonal.  
A jovem, Cassandra Cassílda, 'Pode me chamar de Cassie!', era uma das ex-alunas de Malkin, na verdade uma aluna estilo Hermione, só mais puxa-saco. Ela era realmente, a _aluna_ _**preferida**_. Brasileira e muito viajada. Superior a Malkin em tudo, ou quase tudo, afinal que outro objetivo têm os professores do que formar pessoas superiores a eles?  
Cassie era dona de uma loja, que estava começando a se expandir. Eram já três lojas, e ela também patrocinava vários concursos e desfiles por toda a América do Sul. Estava ali para tentar fazer um convênio sobre uma festa chamada de Tropical-Sulista, se daria no Brasil, com representantes de todo o mundo da moda, e é claro, Malkin não faltaria.  
Ele já percebera que ela adorava convênios...  
E olhou para a terceira pessoa tomando o chá-fézinho.  
Era Dumbledore, com uma cara de _tire-me daqui, por favor_! Harry riu, e foi sentar-se ao seu lado, esperando o almoço pular sobre a mesa, como sempre as comidas faziam em Hogwarts...  
Durante a plena tarde, Harry Potter, começou a aprontar suas coisas para sair a procura da entidade que lhe forneceu tais mensagens estanhas, e também foi procurar as cartas que Edwiges traria consigo no corujal, mas não as encontrou, não havia sinal algum da presença de Edwiges no corujal, nem de cartas.  
A grande chuva já estava chegando, quando, então Harry decidira ir tomar um banho quente, para enfrentar a noite chuvosa que viria.  
O banheiro era grande, com azulejos brancos com detalhes vermelhos e dourados, cores da grifinória. A água do chuveiro estava pelando, mas Harry gostava assim. E a fumaça do banho embaçava mais ainda todas as placas de vidro fumê que separavam os boxes individuais. Não havia banheiras, **hidromassagens**, _jacuzzi_ ou **_ofurôs_**. Não para aqueles alunos do até então primeiro ano.  
A água estava limpando todo o seu corpo das impurezas do dia, e sua mente não estava ali, estava indo onde não imaginava, levava-o para a imensidão da tempestade, e para o estado de Edwiges.  
O banho foi bastante demorado, afinal Harry estava de férias, e não estava na casa dos Dursley, poderia dar-se o luxo de tomar um banho de meia-hora.  
Sua toalha tinha os emblemas de Hogwarts e da casa. Era vermelha e os bordados em fios dourados. Harry chegou a pensar que fossem de ouro, mas não tinha certeza.  
Foi se secar sentado em um banquinho de madeira-negra, individual.  
Mas quando foi pegar as suas roupas, que estavam estendidas para não ter que voltar até seu dormitório enrolado na toalha, Harry não as achou.  
Entretanto Harry viu uma trouxa de roupas sujas sair _andando_ pela porta afora do banheiro.  
E pensou:  
'Uma trouxa de roupa suja andando? Devo estar ficando lelé.'.  
E seguiu a trouxinha, enrolado na toalha, semi-seco. Criando poças d'água pelo caminho todo.  
Até que a cercou entre paredes do banheiro, no entanto ela virou-se, ou Harry achou que ela tinha se virado. E pronunciou o que Harry achou ser um feitiço, mas na verdade era uma senha para sair dali e seguir seu caminho, para onde quer que fosse:  
'_Anscillacca Purtusga Ferrluer Vestchrest_!'.


	5. Observador De Estrelas

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 5: Observador De Estrelas

A noite anterior fora muito curta. Seus pensamentos eram rápidos e certeiros, sem descansar. Sua calma se esvaiu. Sua face bela não mais parecia tanto, pois estava como se fosse uma guerra, prestando atenção em tudo e cuidando dos que estavam ainda desacordados. O sol demoraria a nascer naquele dia. Seu corpo doía e suas roupas estavam sujas demais. A água daquele túnel para a Aldeia fora um dos fatores.  
O chão era frio, e a terra era áspera. As suas mãos estavam desprotegidas. A Napoli estava falando com o grande chefe. Ela não saberia o seu nome. O menino estava aninhado em seus braços, como muito antes outro alguém também estivera. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e as costas suadas e tremendo. O sono o tinha levado há poucos instantes. Ele tinha ficado acordado até perceber que o perigo estava só em sua mente. Ele sabia. Mas ela não acreditava naqueles centauros. Afinal foi um da raça deles que fez _aquilo_ com ela. Que fez com que passasse a maior parte dos anos de sua vida, os melhores anos da sua vida, como a órfã de uma tragédia.  
Fora um centauro quem matou a sua mãe. Há muito, na China, a sua terra de origem. Depois disso ela teve que seguir com seu pai para a Inglaterra. Onde estava a sua família paterna, e onde estava aquela que fez o sorrir voltar as suas expressões.  
A sua querida avó materna.  
A matriarca da sua família de ninfas da natureza.  
O mesmo sangue mágico da raça encantada corria nas suas veias. White era meio-fada. Mas seus poderes não eram como os da sua avó, que era uma por completo.  
A suas amigas de infância a adoravam. E muitas queriam ter uma igual.  
E uma até sentia inveja.  
A traidora.

Os centauros eram uma sociedade organizadíssima. Cada um com a sua função, e se necessitasse ser substituído era no exato momento. Suas casas eram bastante diversificadas, talvez fosse por causa das _funções_ que cada um deles possuía. Existiam casas sob arvores gigantes. Casas dentro de alagadiços. Casas sobre pequenos morros. E existiam as casas de fronteira. Onde guerreiros habitavam por curtos períodos sempre em rodízio. Contornado todo o território dos centauros.  
Suas armas eram tão somente lanças, arcos e flechas, e redes. Alguns ainda usavam machados e martelos de guerra. Entretanto eram poucos. Napoli era uma sacerdotisa, ela não podia usar armas. Mas mesmo assim sabia como, se algum dia precisasse. Na sociedade de cascos eles todos aprendiam a ser um pouco clericais e um pouco soldados. Ela apreciava ter como arma um sabre. Feito de dentes de grandes animais. Afiado como se nunca tivesse sido usado. E também serrilhado, para que o ferimento da vítima não pudesse cicatrizar em pouco tempo, dando vantagem a ela. Era uma arma especial, surgiu da morte de um ente querido... Seu avô. Ou na verdade o adulto que a tinha criado, pois Napoli não conhecera os progenitores. Devido a seu **propósito**.  
Devido a sua **_função_**.  
Existia outro que também tinha uma historia parecida. Obviamente, sua contraparte masculina, o arquiarqueiro... Firenze era conhecido por sua função. Tal como um kyle, ou arquiespadachim, o kyba Firenze tinha muita popularidade entre as crianças e os idosos. E também entre as senhoritas, no obstante ele também era _proibido_.  
Proibido de viver sua vida por suas vontades.  
Firenze e Napoli, sempre foram amigos, desde potrinhos.  
Todavia a verdade os fez mudar.  
Quando eles estavam entrando na fase de mudanças, em que as crianças eram separadas e criadas assim até a fase adulta, suas vidinhas pareciam ter virado de pernas para o ar. Napoli que nutria uma paixão infantil pelo amigo, sem mesmo notar isso, fez com que seu coração fosse estrangulado e a sua inquietude e a sua propensão a não obediência fizeram com que esse pequeno amor fosse sendo deixado de lado, escondido e não crescendo mais. Porém, ele ainda estaria lá no futuro, bem escondido, nas trevas do seu coração. Esperando para um dia ver a luz do sol novamente.  
Firenze não tinha maturidade suficiente naqueles tempos, só queria saber de brincar, lutar, e aprender, tudo o que um pequeno centauro podia fazer sem ser importunado por um adulto. Firenze também foi para a vida só com os seus irmãos. Ele não sentiu falta de nada, exceto talvez no inconsciente de um toque de desafio ao que era vigente, e isso ela tinha de sobra. Mas ele já não estava se lembrando mais da sua imagem.  
E naquele dia fatídico eles voltaram para o convívio normal, já como adultos, e com seus corações mais amenos. Napoli ainda lembrava daquele moleque que corria pelos campos atrás dela, ela sempre fora a mais rápida. E sempre chegava primeiro. Seus coraçõeszinhos pulsavam de alegria. Mas não sabiam que aquele sentimento não era chamado de alegria.  
Aquilo era o prelúdio para o amor.  
Era um dia frio de outono. As folhas estavam a decorar toda a paisagem, e eles estavam chegando de longe. Dois opostos no grande território. E lá estavam todos em uma cerimônia inimaginável.  
Era o Noivado.  
E eles **_não_** sabiam.

Os centauros os haviam acordado. White e o jovem estavam espantados, eles não perceberam quando o sono os havia dominado.  
Firenze estava cuidando os machucados nas pernas do menino. E Napoli a estava massageando as costas com hematomas. Elas estavam dentro de uma das ocas deles. E White estava com muito medo, e muito asco. Ela detestava os centauros, ela ainda não os havia _perdoado_. E se dependesse **disso** para viver ela estaria **_morta_**.  
Napoli foi quem começou a falar:  
'Eu queria poder mudar seu passado.'.  
'Como você sabe?...', Ela se havia esquecido de que a centauro era um tipo de vidente, '...Ah! Eu me esqueci que você lê a mente das pessoas.', Disse em um tom de sarcasmo.  
'Eu queria que você nos perdoasse. Eu sei que quando os trouxe para cá a havia perturbado muito, e sabia o porquê... Foi do mesmo jeito com a sua...'.  
'Foi...', Disse curta e grossa.  
'Ela foi pega em uma emboscada. Ela era a melhor no que fazia, e muitos a invejavam, ela morreu por um centauro que era um assassino de aluguel. Ele a matou por prazer. Não pelo dinheiro, por que já o tinha demais...'.  
Napoli a estava escutando falar de suas lembranças, ela era um ombro amigo, ela nunca estivera sendo tão sincera.  
'Eu o conheci depois.'.  
'Eu também sei o que você fez logo após. As duas coisas. Você se machucou muito minha jovem...'.  
White estava com lagrimas de ódio nos olhos, e elas escorriam-lhe a face.  
'Eu tive que fazer tudo aquilo, para vingar a morte de minha mãe. Ela que sempre foi tudo para mim. Ela não podia ter me deixado. Não naquele momento. Não por uma brincadeira do destino...'.  
'O Destino brinca muito. Ele não tem coração.', Disse Napoli, como se estivesse falando com outra pessoa.  
As feições de um garoto se formaram ao mesmo tempo em que se apagavam no ar que ventava lá fora. Napoli sabia que ele a estaria vigiando. Estaria vigiando as duas, ela e a menina.  
Lá fora Firenze estava agachado cuidando as pernas pálidas do menino. Eles se olhavam nos olhos. Firenze sem expressão. Enquanto que aqueles cabelos loiros tampavam os olhos que poderiam estar chorando por dentro. Inundando aquele corpo de criança.  
Ele teve suas pernas enfaixadas com folhas de palha e uma loção de ungüento, para tirar qualquer marca de dor ou ferimento.  
Firenze o levou no dorso até a cabana onde estava Napoli. E deixou-o com ela e a mulher. Que estava despida de costas. O garoto virou-se e tampou os olhos para que a moca pudesse se vestir. As dores já lhe haviam passado. Nos dois. Ambos revigorados.  
Napoli os levou para fora, onde encontraram todos os outros com suprimentos e em ótimo estado.  
Napoli a abraçou. Não esperando receber um abraço em troca.  
A professora deitou a cabeça no ombro, que ficava um pouco mais alto, e deixou que a centauro acariciasse seus longos cabelos.  
Como a sua mãe fazia, há muito, muito tempo.  
E como a um sonho, ela escutou o que parecia ser mentira.  
Ela escutou a voz da sua mãe, morta, como se estivesse vindo das profundezas de onde foram deixadas as suas cinzas.  
Ela retornou a sua cabeça ao lugar e olhou Napoli nos olhos.  
Não eram os olhos da centauro.  
Eram os de sua mãe. E também assim era a face, e o corpo. Não estava abraçada com uma de cascos.  
Ela chorou.  
'Muito obrigado... Eu não tenho como agradecer...'.  
E a voz da mãe disse-lhe aos ouvidos, como se fosse um segredo, como os segredos antigos que as duas compartilhavam, como se fosse uma confidente:  
'Você nunca precisou me agradecer por algo que faço por minha vontade. Você sabe disso, minha querida estrela do norte. Você sabe disso, minha filha. Você já me agradece por simplesmente viver. Minha tempestade da névoa, Polaris.'.  
Esse era o nome da professora, o nome que não ouvia desde que uma de suas melhores amigas morreu precocemente.  
Polaris estava sem palavras, como por muitas vezes ficava quando era criança e vivia sob as asas mornas da mãe. Asas que nunca queria ter deixado.  
'E não se esqueça de uma coisa muito importante, minha filha.'. Dava ela um dos últimos conselhos que tinha falado quando era viva ainda. Como fazia todas as noites antes da menina dormir, dando-lhe beijos de amor pelas bochechas, sem parar.  
'Não se esqueça de uma coisa, minha filha...'.  
'O que é mamãe?'.  
'Eu te amo.'.

Napoli antes da hora de noivar, ela não sabia. Fora arrumada como uma princesa. O mesmo aconteceu a Firenze. Ela perguntava o porquê, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo do passado se aproximava.  
Ela não queria transformar o amigo em amante. Sem nem saber se ele a amava. Ela suspeitava quando criança de que ela própria pudesse ter uma grande propensão a se enamorar por ele. Mas por que arriscaria perder a imagem de forte justamente para _ele_?  
Isso ela **nunca** faria.  
Talvez por isso ele nunca tinha percebido que o que ele também sentia era um tipo de quase-amor...  
A cerimônia foi um desastre.  
Napoli corria por toda a aldeia, e Firenze parado quieto, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele não pensava nisso. Ele não sabia do preconceito da situação em que se encontrava. E ele não sabia que ela sabia. Ele pensava que tudo aquilo era só um baile de boas-vindas a vida adulta. Recepcionando a chegada das responsabilidades, e dizendo adeus às brincadeiras de crianças. Pois eram para as crianças. E eram elas quem agora deveriam descobrir tudo o que eles descobriram na época deles.  
Firenze tinha sabedoria o bastante para acatar as regras.  
E Napoli tinha ímpeto suficiente para dizer que ela estava à parte daquilo tudo, que aquelas regras idiotas e tolas não poderiam ser aplicadas a ela.  
Agora para ela Firenze tinha se tornado um babaca bobo que se recurvava sobre as leis e tabus. Ela pensava que ele não gostaria de encarar junto a ela tudo e todos, preconceituosos e infames.  
Ela tinha coragem de sobra. Mas ele não aceitaria mais aquela coragem, como nos velhos tempos. Ele havia mudado. Muitos diziam que ele mudara para _melhor_. Entretanto, para ela, ele se tornara em mais uma decepção do passado.  
O noivado não pôde ser consumado, e nunca eles tentaram novamente. Pois sabiam que agora Napoli havia se tornado arisca demais para arriscarem todo um período de paz.  
Eles sabiam que o ato se consumaria. E quê, quer os dois queriam quer não, todos os centauros viveriam um farto e belo período de ausência de guerras.  
Eles, pelo que parece, não sabiam, nem tinham idéia, do tamanho da _brincadeira_ que o Destino havia lhes preparado.

Polaris White.  
Um nome que alguém lembrava tão bem quanto se a tivesse conhecido naquele instante.  
E junto a esse nome também todas as lembranças. A sua verdadeira cara aparecendo sob a máscara. As suas amigas vendo no quê ela tinha se tornado. E todos aqueles que poderia ajudar mortos.  
Mas ela não estava morta.  
E nem estava viva.  
Tampouco era fantasma. Não um fantasma completo, mas estava sob aquela condição incorpórea.  
A Pourtouttoi estava a vendo do alto daquela torre, junto a ela dois olhos claros viam tudo também.  
Pauline tinha inveja, inveja de tudo o que os outros tinham e ela não. Seu pai sempre fora para ela um carrasco, enquanto para todos os outros se mostrava uma pessoa digna e feliz, sempre prestativo e belo. Todas as pessoas que pudessem ter ouvido Pauline comentar mal sobre o pai, quando o viam pela primeira vez, pensavam ver a um anjo. Ele era mesmo um mau caráter. E ela não estava seguindo outros passos.  
Ela o odiava como nunca odiaria outrem. Ela tinha asco de si mesma por ser filha de quem era. E por não poder dizer ser livre daquelas influências. Mesmo tentando manter a maior distância possível entre ele e a sua pessoa. O pai ainda a mantinha sob vigilância constante.  
Ela só tinha uma pessoa com quem contar. E ele apareceu na sua vida quando mais precisou. Talvez fora isso que tenha a estragado de vez. Talvez tenha sido isso que a tenha salvado de se tornar algo pior. Mas ela sempre lembrará dele com amor, mesmo que todos a tenham dito para parar de fazer pirraça com o pai e aceitar o noivado com quem ele já havia predeterminado.  
Ela nunca diria sim a nenhum homem se não aquele. Mesmo ele sendo um garoto que vivia no mundo-da-lua, em uma lua como um queijo suíço...  
Amarela e redonda.  
Nesta mesma torre tais olhos que, enxergavam as ocorrências lá em baixo, pertenciam a uma menina. Cabelos ondulados castanhos claros. Olhos razel. Corpo acorrentado a duas pilastras. Por uma corda, que se chamava, _Phlarsvamaina Caerutchenaus_, também chamada de _PhlarsCaerutche_. Uma corda em forma de correntes que aprisionavam fantasmas a materiais sólidos.  
Aqueles olhos pertenciam a um ser fantasma. Uma antiga garota para ser mais exato.  
Um espírito que estava esperando para retornar a vida.  
E fazer com que a profecia seja executada.

O grande grupo estava se preparando para debandar. Cada professor seguir uma direção para o Bosque de Drust-Glifoj.  
Polaris White e seus alunos, a maioria jovem. Estava ainda falando com Napoli sobre uma volta a Aldeia. Entretanto ela não poderia afirmar nada, pois aquilo fora uma enorme exceção feita por pedido de Dumbledore.  
'Ah! Meu querido Alvo... Ele foi como um pai para mim. Quero dizer para todas nós.'.  
'Eu sei disso também. Ele também me trata bem demais.', Disse com uma voz de arrependimento, e nesse meio-tempo ela pensou sobre varias coisas que tinha em mente desde pequena. '...Mas tem alguma coisa nele que me irrita profundamente. Não consigo saber o que é. Uma desconfiança eu acho. Não acredito em tudo o que ele fala. E eu sei de coisas que...'.  
'Napoli, está na hora de irmos. Os outros grupos já se foram. Adeus e espero ver você mais uma vez.', Disse abraçando a centauro novamente, agora abraçando Napoli realmente.  
'Espere só um momento, eu tenho um local para lhe mostrar. Eu já estou de retorno.', Disse em meio a galopes correndo para achar alguma coisa.  
E ela trouxe essa coisa, na verdade ela trouxe... **_Ele_**, que iria mostrar o caminho.  
'Napoli, por quê?... Ah! Já sei o que você quer... Olá Professora. Perdoe-me aos maus modos de minha amiga...', Quando Firenze disse isso, levou duas pisadas de cascos, indo as alturas de dor.  
'É por aqui, não é Firenze? Quero levá-los a um dos locais que eu mais gostava quando era criança, e de lá tem uma passagem para o bosque, uma das mais próximas do centro se não tenho dúvidas... É um dos locais mais magníficos que vi em toda a minha vida, não é uma arquitetura centáurea. É humana, ou talvez do Povo Encantado.'.  
E eles iam seguindo o casal guia.  
'É uma torre, vocês verão como é linda, e me serve para muitas coisas, eu a uso muito para ler as estrelas. E Firenze a usa...'.  
'**_Eu_** a uso para ler a estrelas. E **_voc_** a usa para ter aqueles seus transes...'.  
O que se seguiu agora fora um coice.  
'Levou porque não sabe manter a boca fechada. Lembre-se: 'Boca fechada não entra Mosca! Nem leva coice!!!'.', Ela estava uma fera. Indomável, e se pisasse no calo então...  
Eles haviam chegado.  
Era uma torre enorme.  
A tarde estava chegando ao fim. Era possível de se ver o sol iniciando a sua queda diária.  
As pedras que a construíam estavam organizadas sem uniformidade, era uma torre torta, e parecia balançar com qualquer ventania. Era uma relíquia dos tempos antigos.  
Provavelmente teria sido feita por Druidas.

Harry via no que a parece branca se havia tornado.  
Era um buraco imenso. Dava para ver a terra que construíra Hogwarts dentro dele. E era longo muito longo. E escuro, tão escuro que não se poderia ver a própria mão dentro dele...  
Harry não teve escolha. Adentrou o túnel de terra. Só com sua toalha...  
Estava ventando lá dentro, e com sua varinha, ele não ia a nenhum lugar sem ela, fez um feitiço de iluminação.  
'_Lumos_!'. Uma mão na varinha, outra na toalha, para não cair.  
Assim estava um pouco mais fácil. Conseguira ver a trouxa de roupa seguindo o caminho a gente.  
E por volta e meia uma peça sua que estava sobre a trouxa caia no chão, de pedra, pelo caminho. E claro Harry ia as vestindo. A última a chegar foi a sua camisa listrada de branco e vermelho. Com a toalha nos ombros Harry conseguiu seguir correndo pelo túnel, mas a trouxa _ouviu_ seus passos. E começou a _correr_.  
Ele gritou para parar, mas a trouxinha não o escutou, parecia que ela somente ouvia o que lhe era de interesse.  
Harry e a trouxinha chegaram quase junto a um local mais aberto. Uma grande área esférica, de pedra, e vários túneis chegavam a ela, túneis iguais.  
E várias trouxinhas também seguiam seus caminhos até ali.  
E pareciam esperar por algo a acontecer.  
E este algo se deu, pois estava no horário.  
De meia em meia hora passavam todos desses. Era como se fosse um teleférico. Um teleférico com asas... E seguro por um fio de metal, brilhante feito prata. E as asas eram brancas, brilhantes e longas.  
Harry quase perdeu a **_sua_** trouxinha naquela confusão. Pois todas elas se direcionavam para lotar aquele que estava se pronunciando no fio no centro do local.  
A trouxinha de Harry foi a mais rápida, e ele não a pôde deixar ir, sem saber o que era, e para pegar mais uma peça sua, uma meia.  
Ele empurrou, fez o que pôde para chegar e sentar naquela imitação de montanha russa sem piso. Ela estava ao seu lado, _sentadinha_. Como uma trouxa de roupa poderia estar **sentada**?  
Harry calçou a sua meia.  
E de repente a trouxa se moveu. E jogou todas as roupas para um poço que se abriu próximo ao teto. Eles já estavam se aproximando de chocar com o teto abaulado. Mas foi quase nesse instante em que como gomos de uma laranja a esfera de abriu, de dentro para fora.  
E ele pôde ver, o que a ex-trouxinha via todos os dias desde que fora _trabalhar_ em Hogwarts.  
Um hiper vazio. O nada que envolvia as profundezas esquecidas da escola de magia.  
Uma etérea solidão o invadiu, e ele quis por tudo ter voltado ao seu dormitório e não ter seguido aquela criatura que estava sentada ao seu lado, naquele transporte maluco.


	6. Títeres Da Salvação

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 6: Títeres Da Salvação

Aquilo provavelmente seria um sonho. Tudo estaria terminado quando acordasse. Quando abrisse os olhos e visse a cara mal lavada de Tia Petúnia cutucando-o para dar repreensões por ter feito qualquer das coisas normais que um garoto faz.  
Mas aquilo, com certeza absoluta, não era um sonho.  
Nem, tampouco, um pesadelo.  
Aquilo era _realidade_.  
E aquela criatura estava ao seu lado. Coçando-se com os finos dedos. Aquilo era um ser que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. E definitivamente ele não era um Duende, como no banco Gringotes.  
Harry estava encostando-se ao máximo no braço de metal que estava ao seu lado, ficando o mais longe possível de o que quer que estivesse sentado ao seu lado.  
A criatura tinha olhos tristes. Foi isso o que pareceu a Harry. Se pudesse falar...  
Mas não podia. Não por quê não tinha capacidade. Harry fora perceber isso logo em seguida, quando eles chegaram a um local um pouco mais claro.  
Eles estavam em uma caverna. Que se iniciava sob Hogwarts e se pronunciava ao longo de vários quilômetros em todas as direções. Havia todos os tipos de formações geológicas ali. E chovia, chovia dentro da caverna. Mas não era possível escutar os pingos da água que escorria pelo teto, porque o chão ficava longe, muito longe donde eles estavam. Bem abaixo donde eles estavam. Se caíssem... Poderiam dizer adeus.  
E não havia luz, nem uma tocha. Harry só conseguia enxergar em tons de cinza. E via quase branco o seu acompanhante da viagem. Mas alguma coisa estava na sua boca. Algo que não fazia parte dele. Algo que haviam _colocado_ ali, ou melhor, **colado** ali.  
Era uma mordaça. E a criatura percebeu e inteligente que era, mostrou o que acontecia se ele a tocasse.  
Harry vira luz.  
A caverna ficou iluminada. E um gemido de agonia pôde ser escutado. O ser estava ainda se restabelecendo do choque. A mordaça era elétrica. Ela impedia que fosse retirada. E machucava os seus usuários. Harry vira marcas de queimaduras, profundas e dolorosas, por todo o corpo do pedaço de carne que mal sentava ao seu lado. Harry soube, ele não queria estar ali. Ele não tinha mais escolha. Ele não ditava as regras para a sua vida. Ele era um escravo.  
Um dos muitos escravos de Hogwarts.  
Harry estava com medo. Com receio. De que a coisa ao seu lado o fosse abater. Mas ele era um bruxo e não se daria por vencido mesmo com todo aquele choque. Ele jogaria-o para fora dali. Ele cairia para a escuridão sempre dominar.  
Ele cairia eternamente. Até que chegasse ao chão inexistente daquele poço sem fundo. E assim o ego de Harry fora tocado. Ele não conseguiria fazer aquilo, ele não mataria. Deixaria inconsciente, imobilizaria, mas não mataria. Não por um motivo tão egoísta. Não para se salvar.  
Sua face emitia pena. Seus olhos ardiam em compaixão. Sua boca murmuraria doces palavras de compreensão. E suas mãos executariam as boas ações. Ele libertaria pelo menos aquele carregador de trouxas de roupa do seu fardo.  
Então foi que Harry deu atenção a um fato que lhe passou despercebido.  
O pequeno animal era somente pele e ossos.  
Ele também fora privado de ser alimentado. Ele não podia comer, nada. Nada poderia ser pior, privado da liberdade, trabalho forçado, e ainda não poder recuperar as forças com comida. Talvez também não dormissem, seriam tão somente seres descartáveis. Que não fariam falta? Que pudessem ser só meros coadjuvantes. Plano de fundo... Cenários... Que não tivessem importância?  
Que não vivessem?  
Harry nunca entenderia o real motivo pelo qual todos aqueles animais, toda aquela sociedade, permaneceria como empregados de Hogwarts... Harry não conheceria o lado obscuro da mentalidade dos pequeninos... Nem o que eles faziam por pura e incontrolável sede de prazer.  
Eles matavam por prazer.  
Eles eram todos assassinos por natureza.  
Harry nunca saberia disso. Para ele aquelas criaturas foram, e sempre seriam doces e animadas, mesmo com toda aquela falta... Falta... Faltam palavras para saber dizer o que se faltava.  
Seus dedinhos eram miúdos e fininhos. E suas unhas, grandes e quebradas, pareciam doer a cada vez que se sentisse que elas estavam ali. A sujeira era dominante por todo o ser. E ele exalava um odor de podridão. De infelicidade. E de solidão.  
A solidão que estava presente durante toda a sua não-vida.  
Se a morte o levasse ele poderia se dar ao luxo de descansar. E se não, ele ainda poderia se dar ao luxo de não-viver. Já que ele era um ser indigno, que não poderia andar entre os civilizados, e que tinha que se esgueirar pelas paredes, e por dentro delas, para não ser visto ou percebido. E agora um deles tinha sido.  
O que seria de todo o trabalho que tiveram todos aqueles anos? Como acabaria a infeliz historia da nação que habitava as entranhas de Hogwarts, que vivia na escuridão e que fugia dos homens da superfície? Qual seria o destino de cada um daqueles peles-de-cera que laboravam sem finitude e sem prazer?  
O destino não prestou atenção neles, desde o início essa foi à atitude que o condenara. E por isso eles puderam descobrir o que era ser, mesmo que por um pouco de tempo, feliz.  
As duas mãos agora se dirigiam a boca, ou melhor, ao que estava tampando a boca. E antes de tocarem, um quieto brilhar apareceu. Era um raio que ia e vinha do material aos dedos ali na frente. E o rosto da criatura o olhava. Harry estava sentindo um pouco de tonteira ao ver uma expressão que misturava pena, ódio e raiva em um só ser. Harry poderia ter sentido medo. Mas o medo já havia se esvaído, ele agora sentia algo que não poderia nomear. Ele sentia simplesmente.  
E aqueles olhos vermelhos piscavam para ele. A luz fez com que Harry visse todos os tons rubros nas íris solitárias que imploravam por libertação.  
Harry trêmulo tentou se aproximar. Mas em um movimento ambíguo do animal Harry fez com que quase ambos fossem jogados para fora do único espaço sólido em muitos quilômetros de ar.  
Harry quis se chegar mais para o centro do banco do teleférico alado. Mas _ele_ entendeu com uma ameaça. E se jogou para o pescoço de Harry quase o agarrando, estrangulando.  
Se não fosse a varinha. Harry poderia se declarar morto. Mas essa nem de longe fora a intenção da criatura. Ele queria só uma ajuda. Ajuda para viver.  
Harry estava sentado pegando nos braços finos e fracos do animal que grunhia de dor. E a varinha aposta numa das mãos. Apontada para a cara, quase desistindo de existir do corpo molenga decaído sobre si.  
Em meio às lágrimas esverdeadas que jorravam dos olhos do animal Harry fez um feitiço, algo que talvez retirasse a mordaça:  
'_Caeruubli Leusbercca_!', Uma rajada de luz saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry. Luz branca que encontrou lugar na boca do animal. E fez que tanto movimento quanto uma criança agitada para tomar uma vacina. Harry quase o soltou, mas não o fez.  
A luz parou. E o animal desnorteado nas mãos de Harry ainda sentia o choque.  
O teleférico alado voava ainda em linha reta, pela caverna ampla de baixo de Hogwarts.  
A mordaça, que se revelou um adesivo, descolou da fronte do pequenino. E ele abriu um largo sorriso de dentes afiados.  
Ele era um ser de índole maligna. Mas era um individuo bondoso. E ninguém, exceto Harry dera as chances para que ele pudesse provar que ele podia não atender as expectativas.  
Foi então que disse:  
'Obrigado, como posso te _agradecer_?'.  
'Não me agradeça ainda. Eu só quero que você me diga uma coisa.'.  
'E o que poderia ser essa coisa?', A sua voz parecia áspera como uma espuma de tomas banho. E rouca como o barulho de água escorrendo pelo ralo.  
'Eu quero saber por que você pegou as minhas roupas enquanto eu tomava banho?'.  
'Para lavar, claro! Por que mais seria?', Disse abrindo um sorriso mais largo ainda, como se estivesse verificando se ainda era possível fazer aquilo com a boca que não abria há muito tempo.

O céu estava limpo. Entretanto estaria logo escurecendo. Os centauros os haviam mostrado o local que fora de muita importância na infância de ambos. Era difícil achar que eles ainda não sentissem nada um pelo outro. Mas era fácil ver que não admitiriam isso, nem para salvarem seu amado.  
Era triste o que a sociedade fizera com aquele casal. Amando-se em silêncio. E se impedindo de fazer isso por causa do preconceito. Era infeliz como os dois se olhavam e viam somente os corpos vazios um do outro. Eles não poderiam mais nutrir nada por aquele amor. Ele atrofiaria e murchando deixaria de existir. Seria pouco se eles pudessem somente fazer isso. Eles gostariam de se destruírem. Para nascer de novo como verdadeiros amantes. Para poder amar. Para não serem os meros títeres da salvação.  
Os dois se despediram do pequeno grupo que adentrou a floresta negra à frente. E ficaram na frente da torre.  
'Você sabe quem está lá em cima, não sabe Firenze?'.  
'Fui eu que tive que a deixar lá.'.  
'Mas ela não queria ir, não é? Eu sei que ela não queria estar vivendo isso tudo.'.  
'Eu vi que ela tem ainda muito que fazer por aqui. Vi isso nas estrelas. Há muito tempo quando ainda vínhamos aqui, quando éramos crianças...'.  
'Eu também vi, na verdade escutei, escutei a voz dela, quando foi transformada, quando virou isso, que não está vivo nem morto e nem entre os dois. Ela é uma penitente.'.  
'É mesmo Napoli. Ela é uma sofredora. Uma criatura, ela não é mais uma pessoa, nem um ser humano, nem nada.'.  
'E você sabe quem é que faz companhia a ela, quem é a **_outra_**?'.  
'Eu não a conheço bem. Nunca falei com ela, porque se recusa a falar. E não me olha nos olhos. Ela é muito triste.'.  
'Disso todos nós sabemos. Ela morreu de tristeza. Ela me contou em um sonho. E me disse outras coisas também. Disse-me que ela voltaria a vida. Só que não sabia como. Nem quando, mas que achava que era logo, e que poderia reencontrar-lo.'.  
'Reencontrar a sua alma gêmea? Foi isso que ela disse.'.  
'Não, não foi isso exatamente. Foi sobre reencontrar um amor. Reencontrar alguém, alguém que ela sente falta. Alguém que ela não sabe mais quem é. Nem se vai mesmo encontrar. Talvez, eu acho, seja a sua alma gêmea. Mas talvez seja a sua outra parte. Aquela que fora cortada fora quando ela foi feita...'.  
'Ela foi... Feita?!?', disse Firenze espantado.  
'Sim, infelizmente ela foi feita. Ela é o que se chama de arma, algo que poderia ser descartável. Ela é uma das outras. Ela foi feita. Por que ela simplesmente disse _sim_.'.  
'Ela foi pega. Entendi. Quando chegou a sua hora, mas que na verdade ainda não era, **_Ela_** veio e perguntou se...'.  
'Se aceita uma nova chance, uma chance para recomeçar, recomeçar de onde parou. E ela sem saber aceitou.', Completou Napoli.  
'Existe uma frase em livros humanos que diz assim: 'O Feitor Faz as mais belas Obras de arte, porém se ele não tiver a Matéria, de nada servirão as suas Habilidades.'. É algo assim que eu li. E eu acho que se aplica nessa situação.'.  
'Sim, exato. E eu sei quem é o Feitor. Ou melhor, a Feitora.'.  
'Não é só você que sabe dessas coisas Napoli. Eu também já tive a oportunidade de ouvir a voz d'Ela, uma voz convidativa. Boa, mas que só via o próprio lado. Uma verdadeira deusa. Egoísta, egocêntrica.'.  
'É triste saber da verdade enquanto todo o mundo ainda vive imaginando que existe um céu para irmos quando formos mortos.'.  
'Eu gostaria de ir para um local calmo e amplo onde eu poderia correr e viver sem me preocupar com a morte e assim eu viveria para sempre, tendo felicidade e você ao meu lado.', Dizendo isso Napoli corou abruptamente. Ela não sabia que ele gostava tanto a sua companhia ainda. Ainda como gostava quando era criança.  
'Eu também gostaria de viver em um lugar assim. Mas não me satisfaria se soubesse que meus entes queridos ainda vivessem nas condições que estamos. Entre guerras e discórdias. Entre paz e amor.'.  
'Você ainda é bastante orgulhosa. E não aceita que a nossa situação foi um magnífico acaso. Que fomos designados para viver juntos. E sermos amigos mesmo antes de nos dizerem sermos futuros amantes.'.  
O rosto dela se engolia em resposta, sem saber o que fazer, ou falar. Perdera os argumentos. E o amor escondido estava tomando ar para fugir do mar de trevas dentro do seu coração.  
'Você não acha que merecemos? Que merecemos viver como quem nós somos? Que mesmo que pela primeira vez façamos algo que eles desejam, mas que façamos por nossa exclusiva vontade? Que sejamos felizes, por nossa própria força? Que possamos destruir toda essa tradição sem sentido e começar uma nova linha de pensamento para o nosso povo? Você não acha que todos nós precisamos do nosso exemplo? Por que você não me deixa chamá-la de meu amor... Como eu sempre quis chamá-la, desde que descobri não agüentar mais todo esse meu amor por você?', Ele já possuía lágrimas nos olhos claros como o sol. E seus cabelos loiros já voavam ao vento. Seu arco pendendo nas suas costas largas e fortes. Esperando por uma resposta da princesa eloqüente a sua frente atormentada pela própria desilusão. Por ter que ir de contra ao próprio princípio de nunca obedecer aos injustos.  
Por pelo menos aquela vez a Injustiça fizera o maior acerto de todos, desde os tempos antigos.  
O amor era sentido no ar, e todo aquele local estava começando a desabrochar emitindo ondas de amor, e tudo poderia estar em coro libertando todas as formas de vida apaixonadas de seus leitos para ir de encontro aos dois apaixonados que estavam ali em confronto consigo próprios. Era uma verdadeira tempestade de sentimento. Tudo emanava uma aura de felicidade e de luta. Luta para ser feliz. Luta para poder viver. Viver um amor, mesmo que passageiro mesmo que improvável. Mesmo que impossível.  
Nada era irreal ali. Todos estavam olhando aquela centauro chorar, e todos viram quando era tremendo se aproximou do seu amor e disse:  
'Firenze...', Com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de eterno descontentamento.  
'Mas eu te amo Napoli', Prevendo a resposta.  
'Nós não podemos.', Disse em um grande uivo de grito.  
'Por quê?', Sua voz estava a soluçar.  
'Porque...', Ela teve que reunir muitas forças para dizer tudo aquilo. Ela estava mentindo, e isso era claro, isso era visto, mas ela teve que ser a melhor das atrizes. Ela teve que fazer, porque ela sabia que se não o fizesse, ela veria a última coisa que jamais desejaria ver, ela veria se tornar a mais infeliz das criaturas.  
'Porque eu não te amo...', Disse como se sua voz fosse um ser além dela, como se fosse dizer outra coisa. E teve de se controlar porque estava tremendo e suando.  
'Não! Você está mentindo! Você não me está sendo você...', Firenze estava chorando feito um menino, e não conseguia ver que tudo aquilo estava sendo forjado para ele.  
'Você quer que eu repita!', Disse ela quebrando toda a sua figura para fazer valer a sua decisão.  
'Não, por favor, não me obrigue a ouvir de novo...', Disse em agonia infernal.  
'Eu não te amo.'.  
Ele a viu e olhou nos olhos, ela não tinha nenhuma lágrima naquelas duas pérolas, ela dizia a verdade. Ele conseguiu ver a verdade naqueles olhos. Ela era a mais perfeita atriz, ela forjou a verdade para que ele a visse.  
Ele se fora. Deixando-a sozinha.  
Suas patas deslizaram ao chão e o pranto solitário se fez. Ela berrou, gritou e chorou muito. Suas lágrimas atraíram muitos dos amantes da floresta. E eles em casais se postaram ao redor dela. E ela sem forças ficou sentada ali, olhando e sendo vista da torre. E um pensamento escapou-lhe e foi até a boca e disse:  
'Eu não posso amá-lo, meu amor...', Entre soluços e espasmos ela continuou, como se os ouvintes fossem os animais da floresta, '...Meu amor, espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, e que possamos viver a nossa vida como os amantes que somos...', Mais lágrimas vieram e a sua face doía de tanto chorar, doía porque tivera que representar ser mais uma vez quem não era, seu rosto infeliz doía porque tivera que mentir para o seu amor, '...Firenze, por que teve que ser assim? Por que justo agora? Por que eu te amo tanto?... Por que eu tive que ler aquilo, que ouvir aquelas palavras, que ver o futuro?...'.  
Instantes depois ela voltou a pensar em voz alta, 'Eu fiz tudo isso para te salvar, porque eu seria a mulher mais infeliz do mundo se tudo o que me fora revelado se tornasse realidade, eu não agüentaria ver você morrer para me salvar. Eu prefiro que eu morra, mesmo assim. Eu sei que está próximo, não durarei dias. Mas eu sei que tive que fazer isso. Eu amo tanto você. Eu não agüentaria deixá-lo sozinho. E ver você se esvair... Eu te amo tanto... Eu não quero que você sofra por mim. Eu não quero... Não quero que você morra por mim. Eu desejo tudo isso do fundo do meu coração...', As suas palavras se dissiparam pelo ar, e por fim chegaram aos ouvidos de quem menos poderiam ter chegado.  
Havia um garoto, um garoto jovem pousado sobre um tronco alto de árvore. E ele deu um belo e grande sorriso.  
'Não se preocupe, pobre criatura, se é esse então o seu desejo, eu prepararei uma das minhas _brincadeiras_, para que tudo **assim** seja...'.

'_Lavar_?!?', Perguntava incrédulo.  
'Claro! Claro como água! Nós somos quem lava as roupas.', Disse o pequenino ser.  
'Mas... Como? Como vocês lavam as roupas? E onde?'.  
'Lavando, oras! Nos lavamos no local mais apropriável. Na lavanderia! Por que haveria de ser em outro lugar?'.  
'Existe uma _lavanderia_ em Hogwarts?', Seus olhos estavam saltados.  
'Não exatamente **_em_** Hogwarts... Mas bem perto, você verá! Agora se segure, porque isso aqui vai sacolejar um pouco... Estamos entrando em um túnel.', Disse avisando a Harry.  
Harry apertou as mãos o máximo que pôde no metal que o envolvia. Ele viu que aquilo não era _definitivamente_ um túnel. Era um cano. Um cano **enorme**, que estava inutilizado, pois estava cheirando bem e parecia seco. Eles estavam entrando dentro daquilo. E não era mais possível ver nada. E a velocidade só fazia aumentar.  
Eles morreriam se movessem um fio para fora do teleférico-alado. O guia estava ciente disso e certificara-se de que Harry sabia disso também. Os dois viajaram pelos _túneis-canos_ de Hogwarts por um tempo razoável. Mas rápido. Dois minutos no máximo. E voltaram a aparecer em uma enorme caverna como a anterior. Só que o chão desta parecia mais próximo. Em alguns pontos até poderia ser visto.  
'Menino, não olhe para baixo agora, você pode ver coisas horríveis...', Tal conselho serviu mais para instigar do que para alertar.  
Fora a primeira coisa que Harry fez.  
Olhar para baixo.  
Mas ele não caiu. E não morreu tampouco.  
Ele somente vira uns pontos vermelhos e azuis lá em baixo. Uns pontos redondos e pequenos. Na imensidão escura da caverna. Outros pontos apareciam, eram brilhantes e brancos.  
'O que são?', Disse apontando lá para baixo.  
'Eu avisei para não olhar... Ah! São ovos! Ovos, de comer! Mas aqueles não são gostosos, eu não como esse tipo de ovo. Faria-me passar mal.'.  
'De que tipo de criatura serão?', Disse com a curiosidade aflorando.  
'Eu não posso dizer francamente, mas suponhamos, todos nós, da nação, que sejam de um lagarto, um lagarto enorme que por muitas eras passeava por aqui comendo muitos de nós por dia. Talvez sejam de salamandras. É talvez...'.  
'Brilham tanto, não é? Talvez sejam de uma criatura bela.'.  
'É eu espero, talvez sejam de alguma ave. Mas o povo acha que sejam de salamandras. Pela cor sabe?'.  
'O que você acha?'.  
'Eu não acho nada!', Disse como se aquela pergunta nunca lhe tivera sido feita.  
'Fale-me, por favor...'.  
'Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso antes... Eu estou devéras lisonjeado...', Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
E continuou, 'Eu acho que seja de algum animal bom, senão não teria conseguido viver tanto tempo assim. Eles estão aqui desde muito tempo atrás. Eu não sei bem quando, mas foi antes do primeiro dos meus chegar aqui. Talvez tenha sido um grande dominador, talvez os humanos tenham destruído a sua civilização e agora esses ovos não podem mais eclodir. Talvez... Mas eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa. O ser que sair de dentro desses ovos não enxerga bem...', Disse indo com Harry para longe dentro da caverna, entrando novamente em outro _túnel-cano_.  
'Lá vamos nós outra vez! E vê se não olha para baixo, agora é sério!', Disse o pequenino comandando o caminho, pois o Teleférico-alado havia se soltado da última parte do grande fio de sustentação.

Para Harry aquele passeio fora pior do que a vez dentro do banco dos bruxos, Gringotes. Mil vezes pior, ele finalmente sentira o que era sacolejar em um transporte. Harry desejaria nunca mais andar de teleférico-alado, mas ele teria que voltar.  
O acompanhante o mandou saltar do banco com asas. Pois ele seguiria de novo agora acoplado no fio de sustentação.  
Eles saíram da caverna, que estava aberta e a meia luz.  
Harry via o que realmente era o novo amigo. E começou a conversar querendo saber sobre ele.  
'Eu queria saber o que você é e qual é o seu nome, isso é se você tiver um...', Disse com um certo receio se a pergunta fosse ofensiva demais.  
'Você é um dos poucos humanos que me perguntaram isso... Eu sou, um Elfo-da-Bavária, eu servi a você o café da manhã na cabana de Hagrid, ele é o único que ainda convive conosco... E meu nome é Yakow. Eu sou seu criado.', Disse fazendo uma grande reverência.  
'Ah! E presumo que você saiba quem eu sou... Todo mundo sabe...', Disse desanimado.  
'Er... Eu sei, Você é o filho da minha querida Lílian. Sua mãe lhe dera os mesmo olhos verdes tão alertas. Eu sempre gostei da sua mãe. Ela sempre foi muito boa comigo.'.  
E eles foram andando enquanto as palavras saiam. Andando em direção a uma torre enorme, Uma torre que rasgava o céu, e que era aberta e ampla lá no alto e ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam uma canção de vozes femininas Harry comentou:  
'Mas dizem que eu sou muito mais parecido com o meu pai...'.  
'Er... Você é mesmo.', Disse rude e áspero.  
'Por que houve essa mudança na sua voz?', Disse Harry sem compreender.  
'Você vai me desculpar, você é igual a sua mãe, por isso não tem o que se preocupar...'.  
'Por quê?', Perguntou sem saber ainda do que se tratava.  
'Porque todos nós **odiamos** Tiago Potter.'.


	7. Varal De Lembranças

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 7: Varal De Lembranças

A tarde estava fria. E a noite seria mais. As nuvens negras estavam chegando, por onde não era normal de se chegarem. As correntes de ar haviam mudado. E tudo estaria começando a mudar em pouco tempo.  
De toda a Hogwarts era possível de ver ao longe essas nuvens. Eram nuvens estranhas. E o céu também estava diferente. Não havia o barulho habitual dos animais. Nem as plantas enlouquecidas nas estufas faziam das suas, como de costume. E todo o local parecia estar caminhando para a anulação, para a morte assim por dizer.  
A visita ficaria esta noite em Hogwarts. Dumbledore permitiu. E claramente estava tendo uma simpatia que era mútua, ele sabia. A menina ser-lhe-ia útil, não nos planos de agora. Mas no futuro, quando o eixo dos acontecimentos mudasse. Quando a era de trevas passasse e viesse uma nova era de caos e destruição. E ele não estaria mais apto a liderar uma frente de batalha contra tudo isso.  
Contra vontade divina.  
Os corredores amplos e mórbidos da escola eram palco das únicas ações que poderiam existir.  
Limpeza, arrumação, e reformas... Tudo com magia. Claro, entretanto não magia de bruxos, mas de outrem.  
Dumbledore vistoriava tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
Sem ninguém para perturbar o andamento. Todos estavam tendo as suas reuniões de pauta, para um melhor aproveitamento do ano letivo que se seguiria. E os testes para novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estavam sendo feitos. Não havia muita gente promissora. Alvo era quem realizava esses testes.  
E de certa forma ele não acreditava que no ano seguinte haveria alguém com o melhor que um professor poderia ter.  
De certa forma...  
O salão principal. Estava arrumado para um banquete reservado, pequeno, só para quatro pessoas. Haviam combinado de jantar eles quatro. Dumbledore insistiu para que Harry aceitasse, já que ele poderia dar um basta naquela situação constrangedora de sempre ser bajulado...  
Dumbledore gostava de graça do menino. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos ele pensava que aquela atuação estava sendo levada longe demais. Mesmo que tudo aquilo tenha tido tantas repercussões.

Aquela torre era desajeitada. _Torta_. _Cambada_ para um lado e depois revirada para o outro. Parecia quase em espiral. Deveria ser difícil de subir as escadas ali dentro. Ainda mais se fossem em círculo.  
Yakow o estava puxando pelo braço.  
'Vamos! Vamos Harry, sua mãe gostaria de que você visse isso. Vamos! Você precisa vir!'.  
Com um certo receio de entrar dentro daquela torre, que mais parecia que desmoronaria sobre a sua cabeça, e uma certa curiosidade Harry entrou pé-antepé, mesmo que isso fosse impossível com Yakow o agarrando e fingindo protegê-lo de seres invisíveis. Harry percebeu que ele gostava de bancar o herói. Só de brincadeira.  
'Sua mãe gostava de brincar comigo, assim. Nos éramos policiais trouxas que lutavam contra as mais difíceis situações do mundo bruxo...'.  
'Deve ser difícil brincar disso.', Disse Harry com um certo pensamento de insanidade para com o novo amigo.  
'Não pense que eu sou louco Harry... Pare! Atrás de você! Um Dragão-de-Mil-Cabeças!', E pulou para abaixá-lo ao chão.  
'Pare com isso você!', Disse Harry perdendo a paciência.  
De repente o Elfo-da-Bavária parou de se mexer. E seus olhos se encheram d'água. Sua boca tremia. Ele estava começando a chorar.  
'Eu vou te explicar o porquê que eu estou fazendo isso: é pela sua mãe...', O rosto fazia caretas de dor e sofrimento, '...Ela me pediu, para que quando tivesse você, que eu o conhecesse. Mas ela nunca contou com o que iria acontecer naquele dia... Lá na sua casa. Ela não sabia, coitada. E ela antes de morrer. Parece que ela pressentiu isso, eu não sei se ela tinha esse tipo de poder. Ela me disse, me lembro até das palavras: 'Yakow, meu querido, quando eu tiver esse bebê, eu quero que você o conheça, e seja amigo dele, para sempre. Como você é meu. Como você sempre foi. E se por uma brincadeira do destino. Ou um devaneio do acaso. Se eu vier a morrer. Antes de poder ao menos brincar com o meu bebê. Brincar as nossas brincadeiras malucas. Eu quero do fundo do meu coração. Eu quero que você brinque com ele por mim...'...', O rosto do pequenino era só água. Ele chorava como uma criança que não tinha o que desejava, '...Ela me disse isso tudo em meio a lágrimas e soluçadas. Eu ia a cozinha pegar copos d'água com açúcar. Mas ela insistiu em me dizer tudo. Ela queria que eu fosse como um guardião para você. E eu nunca recusaria um desejo da minha Lílian. Ela sempre fora a melhor. A melhor de todas. E aquelas amigas também. Ela sempre teve as melhores amizades. Eu sei porque eu a via brincando com as outras. Mas aí chegou aquele podre do Potter e estragou tudo. Ele e as companhias dele. Ele estragou a sua mãe...'.  
Harry escutava atento a tudo. Seus olhos verdes viravam para todos os lados vendo quadros velhos e remendados. As figuras, como em qualquer quadro bruxo, se mexiam e iam de uma tela a outra. Aqueles quadros tinham seres como Yakow. Convivendo com humanos.  
Mas Yakow não queria mostrar qualquer quadro. Ele queria mostrar o último quadro. Aquele que ele apontava estar no alto da escadaria. E eles foram até lá. Andaram subindo para o topo da torre da lavanderia.  
Seus pequenos pés subiam devagar. Suas mãos se equilibrando nas paredes de pedra e musgo. Os quadros por todo o local riam e se divertiam como se estivessem vivos. E a luz entrava pelas brechas das telhas que deixavam também a chuva entrar. Era como se a torre nascesse da terra. E se pronunciasse aos céus. Lá em cima ele poderia ouvir mais claramente as vozes cantantes das fêmeas dos Elfos-da-Bávaria.  
Yakow o segurava pela mão guiando até lá em cima. As mãos de Harry eram quentes demais para Yakow. Como as da mãe. Lisas e macias. Mas ele ainda tinha o físico do pai. E Yakow ainda o olhava como olhava a Tiago há muito tempo. Ele poderia confundir-los. Mas não aos olhos. Tiago tinha olhos azuis.  
O último degrau era mais largo. E eles conseguiram subir tudo. Lá estava o quadro com um véu meio rasgado tampando-o. E Yakow disse:  
'Essa obra. Fui eu que fiz. Ela será a minha última recordação. E o meu melhor presente para você. Que não deve se lembrar dela. Da minha amada Lílian.', Disse retirando o véu. Fazendo a poeira subir.  
Em meio à luz que fazia rajadas de pó luzirem como vaga-lumes, e a fumaça ao chão, Harry vira o quadro, um quadro bruxo, com figuras que se moviam, e nele estava gravado a melhor das lembranças daquele pequeno ser artista. E ele se lembrava da sua mãe. Era um quadro da sua mãe.  
Harry estava chorando ao ver o que provavelmente seria a mãe, com um rosto infantil, abraçada com a sua mãe, já adulta. E as duas de cabelos acaju, e olhos verdes. E as duas com roupas iguais, e o local Harry sabia. Era o seu quarto. O seu quarto de bebê. E o berço ali ao fundo. Era o seu berço. Era ali onde ele dormia, quietinho, como se fosse um anjo dos céus. E a mulher entendera o que Harry queria ver. E a menininha acenava para Harry como se o quisesse para brincar. A mulher havia voltado. Com uma trouxinha nos braços. E abaixou para ficar o mais próximo a Harry. E tirou o lencinho do rosto do menino nos braços.  
Era ele.  
Yakow já o havia visto. E ele o havia pintado.  
Foi então que Harry virou-se para o elfo e disse:  
'Você, como você consegue pintar assim? E ainda fez eu quando bebê...'.  
'A sua mãe me pediu. Ela queria que você a tivesse visto, mas como tudo aconteceu do jeito que aconteceu. E como eu terminei há poucos dias. Só faltava achar você. Ainda bem que ficou. Assim pôde vê-la.'.  
'E quem é a menina? O que ela faz aí?', Perguntou por pura curiosidade.  
'Ela é... Ela é a... Sua mãe quando era jovem. Lembrei-me e pintei. É claro não está tão fiel porque eu não tinha nada para me basear.', Uma certa pinçada do meio das costas o alertou. E fez com que adentrassem logo ao solário da lavanderia.  
No entanto, pouco antes de se abrirem as portas de madeira que estavam comidas por cupins, Harry pensou ouvir um canto, um canto diferente daquele que vinha ouvido desde que saíram da caverna do teleférico alado. Era um canto avícola. Era com certeza um pesar transformado em notas musicais tristonhas.  
Harry entrou pelas portas e viu uma correria, como se fosse a bolsa de valores, um grupo de Elfas-da-Bavária correndo com amaciantes para um lado, outro grupo para o outro com os produtos de limpeza, e uns três ou quatro machos da espécie esperando para devolver as roupas para a escola.  
Harry quis sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que aqueles pequeninos todos o quisessem para brincar as brincadeiras de sua mãe.

Ele já era o ídolo de todos aqueles pequenos seres. Yakow já havia contaminado o grupo todo como fãs de Harry Potter. E é claro, de sua mãe idem. Lílian Evans, era a figura mais respeitada sobre aqueles domínios.  
Nem Dumbledore poderia ganhar dela.  
O grupo se dividia em dois, os machos traziam as roupas da escola, e passavam a ferro, para depois devolvê-las. As fêmeas eram quem lavava e pendurava para secar no varal que envolvia a torre principal e outras seis ou sete, Harry não conseguia ver, pois eram muitas toneladas de roupa.  
Harry estava a visitar cada parte da execução. Primeiro elas pegavam as roupas que surgiam em um poço. Aquele que os machos jogavam as roupas na entrada do teleférico alado. E começavam a lavar. Esfregavam e esfregavam.  
Quer dizer, elas não esfregavam, as roupas **_se_** esfregavam. Era um feitiço. Harry queria saber mais, mas fora puxado por outro grupo, o da parte seguinte.  
Eles ficavam esperando as roupas pararem de se esfregar. E aplicavam a loção de limpeza. Para matar cada uma das formas de vida nociva que ficavam impregnando os fios das roupas. Claro, isso também era feito por feitiço.  
Logo em seguida Harry levou uma pancada, brusca e forte. Era da próxima parte. Eram os amaciadores.  
Grandes martelos que eles mal conseguiam segurar fincavam-se nas roupas dando-lhes o que mereciam. Ninguém falava, pois qualquer esforço desviado era um esforço perdido. E as roupas iriam ser vistoriadas pela equipe de inspeção.  
Harry ficou com a cabeça doendo um tempo, não se aproximou mais daquele grupo. Eram todos machos. Os únicos que não faziam as idas e voltas com as trouxinhas.  
Logo depois as roupas iam por um quase córrego até a parte final da lavagem, onde seriam retiradas e postas para secar. Havia senhoras mais rechonchudas do que a média. Isso significa, pele e ossos mais um pouco de recheio.  
Todos eram magrinhos. E aquele trabalho não fazia com que nenhum deles ficasse mais fraco. Pois toda a água que estavam em contato era absorvida, pois eles eram sugadores de líquidos. Suas peles eram secas e ásperas.  
Yakow também, mas ele vivia tomando banho escondido em Hogwarts. Por isso ele era um dos mais cobiçados Elfos para casar. Mas ainda não estava pronto. Não aceitava nenhum pedido para sair. Talvez ele ainda fosse apaixonado pela falecida Lílian, e não percebesse que estava acabando com a própria vida amorosa.  
O porquê de haverem varais ali era que quando tentavam fazer as roupas secar só havia feitiços de aumento de calor e algumas encurtavam, outras mais sensíveis pegavam fogo na hora e outras ainda mais sensíveis acionavam os feitiços de alarmes de roubo. E isso era o maior prejuízo.  
Harry estava se direcionando para ir à outra das torres, quando ouviu um canto. O mesmo canto de pássaro que havia ouvido antes. Mas ele não reparou que aquilo era um apelo, um grito por ajuda.  
O céu estava começando a ficar mais escuro, por causa da noite a se aproximar, o sol ainda era forte lá no alto. E o vermelho grifinório no horizonte começara a se formar também.  
Harry estava voltando do tour pelas torres de secagem, quando viu.  
Todos os Elfos-da-Bavária estavam reunidos em um montinho, circulando o que parecia ser uma mancha esverdeada no chão. Mas Harry, quando se aproximou e viu melhor, descobriu que aquele ser era um pássaro. E varias de suas penas estavam soltas, entorno dele.  
E ele piava. E todos os elfos faziam exclamações como se estivessem entendendo.  
'Você _est_ entendendo?', Perguntou para Yakow.  
'Claro que sim! Ele disse que há algum problema com o serviço de entrega de mensagens, o correio bruxo. E todas as corujas estão com problemas. Ele viu tudo do céu. E foi atacado pelas costas.'.  
'Ah! Certo. E o **que** ele é?'.  
'Ele é um Agoureiro. Os bruxos acham que ele dá azar. E por isso os mantêm todos desta área empoleirados aqui.'.  
Foi então que Harry percebeu onde estava. Ele estava nos Varais de Hogwarts. E era ali que os Agoureiros tinham os seus ninhos. E havia muitos deles. Vários ovos. E várias fêmeas chocando-os. Aquele era um macho, e ele piou mais uma vez. Harry não entendeu nada. Mas Yakow traduziu.  
'Ele quer que quando você for embora, que leve todas as suas penas que caírem. E também quer que olhemos agora para o céu.', Terminadas estas palavras, todos olharam para cima. A tempestade que havia se formando estava a chegar, e aproximar mais de cada uma daquelas torres. No castelo de Hogwarts já estaria chovendo.  
E lá estavam elas.  
Estavam voando em **_V_** como os cisnes, as corujas com as correspondências pendentes. Pois a tempestade as impedira de levar ao destino correto.  
E entre todas aquelas corujas estava um ponto branco, uma coruja-das-neves. Estava o que parecia ser Edwiges. Sem cartas ou qualquer outra encomenda.  
Ela voava sonsamente, em direção a Hogwarts. Com toda a sua plumagem branca como a neve, contrastando com a negritude das nuvens logo atrás.  
Harry a vira. E loucamente a chamou, com a voz mais alta que podia. E fez isso por vários minutos a fio.  
A coruja ainda voava normalmente como se não o tivesse visto, ou não o tivesse ouvido, ou não o conhecesse. E nada a fez descer.  
Ela estava concentrada e indo para o castelo.  
A revoada das corujas fez com que várias roupas balançassem no varal. E Harry a viu de perto.  
'...Aquela não é a _minha_ Edwiges...', Pensou.  
Yakow o segurou pelo braço. E com uma cara de consolo balançou como se dissesse para não segui-la. E Harry perguntou:  
'Por que Yakow? Ela não me escutou... Ela não parecia me **conhecer**...'.  
'Ela já não é mais a mesma de antes. E você sabe disso, mas não quer enxergar. Você quer que a coruja esteja sempre daquele jeito, para ser mais fácil protegê-la, não é? Eu sei, foi assim com a sua mãe. Eu não queria que ela crescesse. Mas ela teve, não é? Senão não teria tido você.'.  
'Yakow, eu acho que vi algo de diferente nela.'.  
Os olhos de curiosidade do elfo miraram a frente de Harry.  
'Ela pareceu-me diferente, ela estava semelhante a um pássaro selvagem. E ela **_não_** tinha aqueles olhos brancos como a neve. E eu nunca senti **frio** emanado dela. Ela está mudada. E eu acho que não por vontade própria.'.  
'Meu amiguinho, não se preocupe. Eu sei que ela voltará ao seu normal. Todos nós sabemos. Ela vai ficar bem.', E uns momentos depois ele passou a pensar, '...E você também estará. Meu precioso. Presente de Lílian.'.  
O ar estava pesado ali. E a chuva estava a começar a cair. Em gotas grossas e gordas. E aqueles pingos invadiam a face de Harry. E o encharcaram. Arruinando o banho de antes. Foi então que ele disse:  
'Er... Yakow, já está na hora de eu voltar...'.

A chuva era forte. E todos os aviões foram impedidos de voar. Tudo parou na Inglaterra. Aquele mau tempo fez com que não se entrasse ou saísse ninguém do país. As ações da bolsa caíram. Mas nenhum turista veio. Já estava chovendo no Reino Unido há muito tempo. E aquela chuva era tóxica. E já havia vítimas.  
As nações unidas estavam tentando entrar em contato. E tudo estava parado. Não havia energia. E não havia mais combustível. Os carros haviam parado. Esse era o único aspecto bom para aquele caos. Entretanto, a polícia não estava conseguindo conter as revoltas. Prisões vazavam seus presos e a guerra civil estava fazendo com que todo o Reino entrasse em um colapso.  
Os jornais não falavam em outra coisa. Exceto que as chuvas estavam piorando. Até poucos dias atrás só se chovia a noite, muito, mas isso era considerado até que normal, entretanto várias cidades do interior ficaram completamente inundadas, dizimando suas populações inteiras.  
Não havia mais o que fazer.  
Aquilo era o choro dos deuses.  
Era uma punição.  
Era o fim do mundo.  
Em parte eles estavam todos certos. Mas aquilo não era para eles era para os outros.  
A maioria da população do Reino era trouxa. Isso sempre foi claro. Mas ela haveria de sofrer. Pois para atingir aos culpados os bonzinhos tem que dar o exemplo... Era uma lógica bastante confusa, é verdade, mas quem entenderia os motivos dos deuses. Afinal todos os bruxos não poderiam saber. Mas foram eles que destruiram o mundo.  
Isso há muito tempo.  
Quando se ainda acreditava em deuses. Quando os romanos haviam ainda não acabado com toda a glória e honra dos antigos reinos da Ilha.  
E ainda se poderia dizer que para afastar o mal era só cuspir.

Duda estava comendo. Isso não era nenhuma novidade. E estava vendo televisão. Seus desenhos animados prediletos. Quando de repente entra o corte das notícias urgentes do jornal.  
'Vou conseguir com que você perca o emprego seu bastardo! Logo na melhor parte!', Seu corpo suíno estava com muita, muita raiva.  
'Surrey está também sofrendo com a grande tempestade que literalmente tampa o céu inglês. Uma grande nuvem negra está sobre todo o país...'.  
'E daí? **Quem** _se_ **_importa_**?!?', Duda estava tentando dialogar com a televisão.  
'...As autoridades estão tentando conter os revoltosos por todo o país...'.  
'Acaba logo com essa besteira de interromper o meu desenho, senão será você quem terá que parar o meu **_eu_** revoltoso!', Duda não sabia, mas aquele reporter com certeza não iria querer pará-lo.  
Duda estava com o saquinho de pipocas quase esparramando da sua mão. Quando o desenho voltou. E o seu pobre coração se acalmou. Ele estava mais feliz. Já até havia se esquecido da interrupção. Mas a chuva ainda batia forte lá nas janelas. E ainda podia ter as goteiras. E sem o Harry para estar agüentando isso também.  
Duda queria que ele estivesse compartilhando desse mau tempo e dessa situação. Com certeza ele estaria vivendo com aqueles bruxos, aquele esquisito. Mas será que ele estaria bem? Assim, será que ele não poderia estar melhor do que todos os Dursley? Duda cada vez mais ficava com mais inveja do primo. E cada vez menos conseguia pensar que ele estaria em uma situação pior do que somente o mau tempo e os anúncios comerciais da televisão. Harry viveria uma desgraça. Enquanto Duda estaria tentando dormir. Seria uma noite de sono normal para um e para o outro uma noite que mudaria muitas coisas em todo o seu ser.

Harry estava agarrado ao teleférico alado. Com os olhos fechados, e bem fechados. Yakow ao seu lado. Segurando a sua mão para que não tremesse demais.  
'Não se preocupe, você se acostuma.'.  
'Mesmo?', Disse com os olhos ainda fechados e uma pontada de dor de cabeça para começar.  
'Você acha que a sua mãe não se acostumou?'.  
'Ela vinha por aqui?!?'.  
'Mas é claro! E ela era uma medrosa, assim como você está se mostrando ser.'.  
'Mas isso aqui é uma montanha-russa maluca!'.  
'Isso aqui nem se compara a uma montanha-russa!'.  
'Como você pode saber?', Disse incrédulo.  
'Teve uma vez, uma vez em que a sua mãe me levou para passar as férias com ela. Eu, é claro, fui disfarçado como um boneco que ela tinha ganhado de aniversário...'.  
'E você conseguiu sobreviver?'.  
'Claro, os seus avós eram gente fina! Maravilhosos. Exceto aquela sua tia. A nojenta da Petúnia.'.  
'Você também teve esse desprazer de conhecer a cara de cavalo...'.  
'Ela ainda está daquele jeito?'.  
'Quando se é cara de cavalo, se é para sempre!', Disse em meio a risadas... Boas risadas. Umas das poucas que ainda daria em todo aquele mês.  
O teleférico voava bem rápido. Parece que aquele pedaço do circuito havia sido pouco debilitado. E tudo parecia mais moderno. Isso significa um pouco mais rápido e mais limpo. E ali o chão era um pouco mais próximo do que o resto do caminho.  
Ele poderia ver ainda as formações da terra naquela caverna.  
Ele viu coisas que ninguém poderia imaginar. Seus olhos já estavam abertos. E eles viam mil maravilhas. Inclusive umas pequenas poças de coloração verde, amarela, marrom, e algumas pareciam ser vermelhas. Eram cores como as das luzes. Das luzes que ele vira de fora do castelo, no dia em que chegou. Um estalido apertou o cérebro de Harry. E ele foi perguntar.  
'O que são? O que podem ser aquelas cores todas?'.  
'Aquilo! Aquilo é resto de magia. Não há como os Elfos-da-Bavária irem até lá lavar. Mas existe um ser mágico que pode. Eu só não tenho a informação completa. Eu providenciarei que se limpe, pode confiar, não se preocupe, vá para o seu dormitório e tome um banho.'.  
Eles haviam chegado a grande esfera central. E Harry pegou o caminho ainda aberto para o banheiro da sua casa.  
O solo ainda estava úmido ali. E tudo ainda estava como eles haviam deixado.  
O banheiro estava impecável. Yakow o ensinara a fazer o feitiço para ir de volta. Como ensinara a sua mãe. E ele aprendeu. E voltaria se desse tempo, e se tudo lhe permitisse. Mas antes iria a um lugar que Yakow lhe havia contado fazer parte das lembranças mais felizes da mãe. Um local que ele nunca imaginaria ela estar.  
Na sala do zelador. Por ter feito alguma coisa ruim. Na sala que hoje está Filch.  
E é daquela sala que se acha a porta secreta para a sala em que Lílian foi a pessoa mais feliz em toda a Hogwarts. Onde ela realmente encontrou a felicidade. Onde ela conheceu um talento que possuía desde pequena.  
Harry poderia imaginar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. E ele não estava com a mínima vontade se descobrir naquele momento.  
Ainda era tempo de tomar um bom banho para tirar aquele cheiro ruim e ir jantar com as visitas. Visitas que ele adorou ter. Ele não conhecia nada sobre uma civilização bruxo fora do seu país. Perguntaria várias coisas a estrangeira. E ela haveria de dizer. Ele sabia disso. Ele na verdade contava com isso. De alguma forma o seu querer lhe dizia que seu conhecimento necessitava ampliar. Uma saudade de Hermione bateu e as suas vontades pararam. Ele estava com muita vontade de parar tudo aquilo e começar o segundo ano. Viver em Hogwarts sem nada para fazer e sem os amigos era pior do que continuar com os Dursley. Pelo menos com eles ele tinha o Duda para tirar sarro.  
As suas coisas estavam tão arrumadas quanto havia deixado antes de sair para a lavanderia. E estava impecável. Limpo, isso não significa estar perfeito. Harry ainda estava feito um pinto de molhado. A toalha estava encharcada e ele ainda estava com um pouco de cera nos ouvidos por causa de tudo aquilo. A cabeça não doía muito, achou que fora a pancada que havia levado do **_amaciador_**. As janelas ele decidiu deixá-las abertas. A chuva havia parado lá em Hogwarts. Era uma sorte. Por que o horizonte era somente de nuvens negras de tempestades.  
Harry desceu, para o salão principal. Para encontrar com todos lá em baixo. E a sala comunal da Grifinória estava deserta como sempre estivera desde que chegara. Ele deixou todas as janelas abertas. A fim de que se Edwiges chegasse ela poderia entrar. Ao invés de ir para o corujal.  
Seus passos eram já largos. E rápidos. Quase aos tropeços Harry desceu. E não havia muita gente. Só os alunos do programa de intercâmbio, e alguns professores que ele nem conhecia. E lá onde haveria de ter as mesas das casas estavam varias mesinhas redondas, como a um restaurante.  
A meia luz das velas flutuantes estava iluminando o necessário. E ele estava a se dirigir. Para sentar-se, e falar com as damas já sentadas.  
Ele não tinha companhia. E aqueles adultos seriam as únicas que poderia encontrar. As duas mulheres o ficaram bajulando.  
O teto encantado do salão refletia tudo lá por fora. E estava chovendo. Muito. Mil tempestades.  
Enquanto lá fora não havia uma gota d'água.  
Aquilo tudo parecia muito estranho.  
Era um caso diferente. Algo que ele nunca havia percebido, ou que nunca pudera ter acesso. Harry por muitas vezes olhava lá para fora. E via a chuva que existia no teto **_não_** cair. E várias vezes as visitas perceberam tudo o que estava acontecendo. E elas sabiam porque estavam ali não somente para os assuntos fúteis e inúteis de que elas realmente gostavam. Elas estavam ali para protegê-lo. Enquanto Dumbledore fazia das suas para dar um jeito de tudo aquilo parar. E elas sabiam que Harry estaria envolvido com tudo aquilo até os ossos. Pois sendo filho de quem era, não teria como ele estar de fora. Era algo que fugia ao seu ser. Era algo inato. E Dumbledore sabia de tudo isso. E ele tanto sabia que estava fazendo com que tudo estivesse ao seu alcance. Para melhorar os perigos pelos quais haveria de passar, tornando-os mais fáceis. Ou o que ele imaginava. Menos perigosos.  
Harry sabia que havia segredos. Mas o mundo não poderia estar contra seus filhos. Isso quer dizer.  
Poderia o deus estar querendo destruir a sua criação?


	8. Hepiroa Wru

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 8: Hepiroa Wru

O jantar ainda não havia aparecido sobre a mesa. E Harry estava com fome, pois havia estado tanto tempo com aqueles Bávaros de pele e osso. Sentira muita pena deles e tudo o que ele imaginava sobre passar fome ou necessitar de ajuda foi insuficiente para haver uma comparação com todos aqueles seres infelizes ou toda a sua nação durante todo o tempo de escravidão em Hogwarts.  
A chuva trovejava lá fora. E a vida fluía normalmente como se não existisse chuva nenhuma. Nos jardins havia uma centena de vaga-lumes fluorescentes e piscando, em sinfonia. Eles faziam uma figura para Harry que os havia visto. E era uma corda como se o enlaçassem e puxassem. Harry pediu licença as duas mulheres. E elas assentiram dizendo que quando o jantar estivesse posto, elas o chamariam. Claro, aquilo tudo estava como o planejado. Exceto Harry sabia.  
'Cassílda, você acha que esse menino...', Malkin estava fazendo crochê e suas mãos estavam a trabalhar rápido.  
'Eu não acho nada. Eu tenho... Certeza. É ele sem dúvida.', A menina crescida estava retirando um pequeno livro de dentro do bolso interno do robe.  
'O que é? Vai me dizer que você tem esse exemplar? Nem aqui nós temos.'.  
Era um livro raro. Falava sobre profecias. Sobre várias outras em todo o mundo bruxo. É claro falava de Harry Potter.  
'Aqui diz sobre a ocorrência da derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Um bebê? Como pode isso acontecer? E você pensa que eu acredito que fora somente aquela criança que fez tudo aquilo? Se você pensa assim pode estar completamente enganada.'.  
Malkin a escutara com a atenção que ela anteriormente dava as suas aulas.  
'Eu acho que ele tem sangue de algum animal mágico!'.  
'Mas... Como? Nós não conseguimos copular com animais e... Não! Você não está pensando nisso!', A sua face era só surpresa. E seus olhos estavam saltados de admiração.  
'Sim, só pode ser essa a solução. Ele não poderia fazer o que fez se já estivesse desse jeito. Isso não é normal!'.  
'Mas como os pais dele puderam deixar... Ou será que foram os próprios pais que fizeram isso?'.  
'Não! Eu acho que não. Senão eles ainda estariam vivos. Com certeza. Eles não estariam criando um monstrinho dentro de casa. Não foram eles com certeza.', A certeza dela era praticamente absoluta. Como se ela soubesse de muito mais coisas.  
'E você acha que poderia ter sido quem? O arruaceiro? O morto? Ou algum dos amigos da família?'.  
'Não! Eu não suspeito de nenhum deles. Mas acredito que tenha sido uma pessoa que se dizia ser amiga. Acredito nisso piamente.', Seus olhos faziam movimentos de procura, e eles não paravam somente de um lado, vigiavam todo o salão principal, como se falar daquilo ali fosse algo errado, fosse algo suspeitável, ou como se falar de toda aquela situação do passado fosse atrair o culpado por tudo ao local.  
E atrás dela alguém se posicionou. E apertou seus ombros. O suor que pendia da sua testa caiu em forma de gota pelo pescoço até o colo aberto.  
E uma voz idosa disse aos seus ouvidos:  
'Podemos _jantar_?'.  
Era Alvo Dumbledore. E ela não ficou **nada** satisfeita de ele ter chegado.

Os vaga-lumes eram muitos e a luz da lua parecia estar ofuscada. Mas não por nuvens, e sim por alguma outra coisa. Algo diferente da magia bruxa. Ele poderia reconhecer. Era magia de fadas.  
Ele sabia. Mas não como.  
O solo estava úmido como se a chuva ainda estivesse a cair. Mas ele não poderia sentir nada. Somente ainda conseguia ver a chuva pelo teto encantado. E se afastou dali.  
A cabana de Hagrid estava iluminada. E o amigo com certeza ainda estava lá dentro. Pois a sua sombra bruxuleava pela janela. E Harry o quisera visitar. Mas os insetos o puxavam para além daquele lugar. E estavam a ir para as estufas. Mas não exatamente lá eles ficariam.  
Ele passou de todas elas e seguiu para além. Onde ainda havia um caminho marcado e estava fresco com pegadas e poças d'água. Havia chovido mais ali.  
E Harry entrou na floresta. Passando pelas poças que lhe pareceram ser de água. Mas que não era. Ele viria a descobrir logo em seguida.  
As plantas da região eram mais selvagens do que as que tinham estudado no ano anterior em Herbologia. Com a Professora Sprout. E elas estavam dormindo. Era o que parecia. Nenhuma das que tinha olhos, ou quer dizer aparelhos captadores de imagens; estava com as pálpebras, ou melhor, com as membranas protetoras de aberturas regulares a intervalos de milésimos de segundo. E as outras que possuíam formas semelhantes a mãos estavam com elas cerradas e enterradas. Sem estarem em posição de ataque ou de alerta.  
Harry entrou mais fundo. Havia espinhos no caminho, mas os vaga-lumes ainda conseguiam levá-lo pelo lugar menos infestado deles. Harry via outras formas de vida noturna. Algumas aves que não piavam. Outros animais como um felídeo sem olhos, mas com orelhas enormes. E um réptil do tamanho de um aligátor, com penas e cauda no estilo da de um leão. Seus dentes estavam para fora e sua boca fechada, portanto não haveria problema. Outras coisas estranhas, Harry pôde ver. Mas nenhuma que lhe chamasse tanto a atenção quanto essas outras. Seus pés o levaram para dentro de uma pequena construção, que descia até um andar abaixo do solo. Era um oratório. Era um templo. Era uma fonte.  
Era uma arquitetura de Fadas.  
E os vaga-lumes o rodeavam e o empurravam mais para baixo. Muito abaixo do que ele pôde perceber.  
Aquele local era bonito, com tapeçarias, com incensos, e com flores vivas e enormes. Suas pétalas poderiam ser confundidas com tapetes pequenos. E suas folhas com enormes escorregas. Entretanto o que interassava aos insetos era mostrar a Harry o que estava lá no interior do ambiente.  
Era um altar circular. E dentro dele havia um líquido escuro, que de longe pareceu água, e dentro envolta nesse líquido um corpo de uma Fada.  
Harry sabia de tudo isso. E sabia que aquela Fada ele já conhecera. De um sonho talvez...  
Ou poderia ser um pesadelo...

Harry lembrou do que estava tentando esquecer. Lembrou de algo da sua infância. Algo que gostaria de esquecer. Esquecer para sempre.  
Houve uma briga na escola. E ele estava todo machucado. Com sangue saindo do nariz e da boca. E claro não havia pais para socorrê-lo ou ir a direção reclamar. Afinal Harry sempre fazia as coisas do modo errado. Ele não era considerado normal. E os poucos amigos que poderia ter, os outros colegas não os podiam ver.  
Harry fizera amigos imaginários.  
Mas isso era um problema muito grande. Algo que deveria ser reajustado para que ele não sofresse quando adulto. E seus pais onde estavam?  
Mortos ele sempre dizia.  
Um acidente de carro. Alta velocidade e... Seus olhos nunca conseguiam dizer tudo. Eles sempre espirravam antes.  
A diretora da escola já não agüentava mais aquele menino e seus problemas de relacionamento. Seus tios eram quem cuidava dele. Pobres santos eram eles. Agüentar um fardo de uma irmã maluca com um marido delinqüente. Aquela mulher merecia um prêmio por ter conseguido criar aquela peste de criança.  
Mas nem os olhos de pena que Harry sempre fizera a dilacerava o coração.  
Parecia que ela não tinha coração para ser dilacerado.  
Harry já havia perdido o dele havia muito tempo. Mesmo antes de ter consciência, quando ele sofrera mil maus-tratos. E não poderia se vingar, pois não sabia o quê ou quem o fez passar por tudo aquilo.  
Até parecia um sonho.  
Na verdade aquilo foi um pesadelo real.  
Um pesadelo que poderia ter sido evitado, se eles não tivessem confiado naquela pessoa. Aquela pessoa que já estava no seio da família. E que já era considerada parte integrante deles. Harry não o conhecia. Mas ele sabia que lhe seria útil no futuro. E por isso fez o que fez.  
Ele matou os seus pais.  
E matou outra pessoa também.  
Mas não com as próprias mãos, claro, ele não se daria ao luxo.  
E ele estava mudando de face. Parecia estar a se arrepender do que fizera.  
Mas agora já era tarde. Muito tarde por sinal.  
Ele não sabia o que havia feito. Nem saberia se não houvesse a manifestação. Seus estudos e suas noites sem sono o haviam modificado a sua faculdade mental. Ele estava ficando obcecado.  
Mas ele não tinha culpa.  
Ele também fora feito de marionete.

Sua face estava suada. Seus olhos estavam perdendo a visão. Ele não queria ver aquele rosto. Ele não poderia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo ele voltaria a ver aqueles olhos gordos e aquela boca miúda. E com as asas de que ela tanto falava ter.  
Era a sua amiga de infância. Hepiroa Wru. Ela estava morta ali dentro. E sua garganta ainda continha os ferimentos daquele dia.  
Quando harry se jogou na frente de um carro para tentar salvá-la, mas seus tios o haviam segurado. E ninguém entendendo o viram gritar e chorar pela amiga atropelada. Ela quando estava junto dele não poderia ter as asas normais da sua raça. E por isso ela morreu. O carro tinha arrancado metade do seu fino pescoço E seus braços. As outras fadas que vieram levá-la conseguiram dar um jeito no corpo, menos naquela parte. Elas diziam que ainda haveria alguma reminiscência de vida nela para que elas não a pudessem preparar para um verdadeiro velório de fadas.  
Harry a olhava dentro da solução escura, que mantinha o seu corpo lá no fundo. E suas asas ainda estavam intactas. Como ele nunca antes as havia visto. Ele mergulhou as mãos para acariciar seu corpo morto. E dizer um último adeus.  
Mas ela abriu os olhos e o agarrou pelo pescoço. Quase quebrando e sua voz ainda podia ser ouvida, mas era forte como antes e sempre. Ela não havia morrido como as fadas morrem normalmente, ela estava sendo punida. Punida por ter sido amiga dele. Por saber e manter em segredo todas as informações que havia coletado para o povo encantado. E ela foi banida de viver no reino. Ela foi aprisionada para que um dia pudesse voltar como uma nova forma de vida encantada.  
E Harry estava quase sem ar. E ouvindo aquelas palavras horrendas na voz alterada da antiga amiga.  
'...Foi por sua culpa que eu fui amaldiçoada! Eu não sou mais uma fada! Eu sou o que eu era antes de me tornar uma! Seu desalmado! Eu não queria voltar a ser eu mesma! Eu te odeio do fundo do meu coração de Sanguessuga!'.  
Sanguessuga era uma espécie mágica. Do reino dos banidos. Com poderes suficientes para ser um parasita. Cheios de ventosas nos membros e pelo corpo. Sua aparência era semelhante a das fadas e dos vampiros. Meio humanóide. Mas eles não prestavam para trabalhos que exigissem muito esforço. Pois morreriam facilmente. O que leva muitos a fazerem rituais para se tornarem fadas. Isso é com sangue encantado e alguns outros ingredientes dificílimos de achar.  
Eles são imortais.  
Por que sugam a vida das pessoas. E de outras raças sugam até poderes. Para um de eles conseguir se tornar uma fada leva muito tempo e até lá já conseguiu muitos tipos de habilidades.  
Hepiroa Wru era uma desses tipos vândalos. Ex-presidiária e assassina, conseguiu se tornar uma fada, com muito esforço, vale lembrar. E fez seu trabalho normalmente vivendo entre as fadas verdadeiras que eram poucas na Inglaterra. E sendo até que um pouco feliz.  
Mas ela foi designada para uma missão. Ela trabalhava em uma empresa bruxa de busca. E estava na lista deles um nome: Harry Potter.  
Ela não sabia de nada. Mas ela foi usada. Para morrer e tentar acordar logo o demônio que poderia haver dentro do menino.  
Havia suspeitas de que ele fora abduzido quando era ainda um bebê. E que fora por isso que conseguira derrotar a era de trevas.  
Mas todo esse trabalho era mantido em segredo. Ninguém sabia.  
Exceto o cérebro da organização. Que fazia também com que todas as informações não vazassem.  
Dumbledore.

Harry estava preso pelas ventosas das mãos dela. E seu corpo não era mais o de uma criança. Havia crescido bastante em tão pouco tempo. E ele não estava vendo e não mais podia sentir os seus pés. Ela o havia envenenado.  
'Isso é por você ser quem você é! Seu demônio!'.  
'Eu... Não sou...', Mal conseguia falar. Seus olhos estavam a revirar. E sua pele estava suando cada vez mais. Ele expandia o calor pelo local. As plantas estavam a acordar.  
'Como você não pode saber! Eu fui morta por sua causa! Seu pequeno diabo!'.  
'Mas como... Você não era... Minha amiga!', Ela havia parado de apertar tanto para que ele tentasse se explicar.  
'Eu não sei de nada do que você está falando.', Disse Harry mais calmo.  
Foi então que uma voz apareceu do nada na mente dela, e a fez acreditar mais uma vez em tudo o que estava dizendo. Estava usando uma capacidade de controle da mente. Suas ventosas chuparam mais ar do local e grudaram na pele do menino. Ele gritou de dor. Seu sangue estava sendo sugado.  
'Você _sabe_! Eu **sei** que você **_sabe_**!', Ela concordava com a voz eterna em sua mente. A voz de um senhor. A voz que guiava os seus passos. Ela era mais uma das suas marionetes.  
Harry não agüentava mais. E seu choro não poderia ser escutado em nenhum lugar.  
Os vaga-lumes estavam lá fora, como se o trabalho deles ainda não tivesse terminado.  
E Harry estava sofrendo. Tendo o sangue tomado. E os seus óculos já haviam caído. A outrora amiga o segurava com força. Seu pescoço estava quase quebrado.  
Quando eles ouviram um barulho característico.  
A cabeça de Harry pendia em um ângulo impossível.  
O sangue estava a escorrer pelo corpo.  
Ele estava morto.

Hepiroa Wru estava enlameada. E seus olhos já não estavam tão escuros quanto antes. Suas asas não eram tais quais as de uma fada. Ela sabia que realmente aquela condição não voltaria mais. E o menino pendia nos seus braços.  
A voz na sua mente somente gargalhava.  
E ela começou a entrar em pânico.  
Não havia motivos para que ela quisesse que o Harry, o menino legal da escola, estivesse morto. Nem nunca ela poderia acreditar que fora ela mesma quem o havia matado.  
O corpo leve do garoto estava ali. Sem nada, vazio, sem vida, sem forças. Mas ainda era possível de se ouvir uma respiração leve.  
Eram os vaga-lumes.  
Eles estavam a se aproximar. Eram muitos.  
Eram de um tipo de feitiço dos mais raros que poderia haver. E quem os havia enviado era uma pessoa boa com toda a razão.  
Eles eram um feitiço de vivência. E estavam todos se reunindo sobre o corpo retorcido de Harry. E pousaram sobre ele. Piscando e brilhando. Roa, como era chamada por Harry quando criança, estava ajoelhada fazendo algo que nunca fizera antes. Um feitiço.  
Era um outro tipo de feitiço. Ela ainda possuía um pouco dos antigos ingredientes para se tornar fada. Mas não os usou com esse propósito. Ela era imortal e sabia que enquanto fosse Sanguessuga estaria bem. Mas Harry era um humano. E ele não sabia de nada das suas necessidades. Ela fez o feitiço. E jogou o pó sobre os vaga-lumes que estavam a reluzir do menino.  
Era um pó da fortuna.  
Ela só não saberia se aquilo daria certo em um humano. Para com os seres mágicos era batata. Tiro e queda.  
Um sorrisinho se fez. Os dedos dele começaram a se mover. Ela o havia salvado.  
Mas ele não necessitaria de nada daquilo. Se as suspeitas fossem corretas...

O antro das fadas era ainda belo. Mesmo com todo aquele sangue. E com os dois corpos caídos no chão. As estrelas eram bonitas dali. E as plantas haviam acordado. Era noite. Cedo ainda.  
Harry havia se levantado dali e pousou seu corpo sobre o altar cheio da intumescência líquida. Como se não soubesse de tudo aquilo. Como se tivesse se esquecido. Como se já não lembrasse. Como se pouco a pouco ele perdesse a sua própria identidade.  
Roa sabia, ele estava ligado ao que estava a acontecer no mundo. Ela sabia que tudo estava para mudar. E todos aqueles anos de sono a fez crescer, era já adulta completa. O amigo, ela havia deixado para trás há muito tempo. Ela partiu para a imensidão da floresta.  
Ele estava lá com os olhos sem íris e seu corpo ainda não respondia aos seus comandos.  
A sua boca falou com a voz de um velho.  
'Onde está a fada mais próxima daqui?'.  
E o líquido mudou de cores. E formou uma imagem. Não dizem que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras?  
Aquela imagem se resume a uma só palavra.  
White.

O corpo de Harry parou de ser comandado pela voz grave do senhor.  
E ele recobrou a consciência deitado na grama úmida do lado a cabana de Hagrid. As estrelas estavam brilhantes como nunca. Ele não se lembraria de nada até o momento em que saíra do salão principal.  
E lá de dentro. As portas abertas. Era possível de ver os outros três chamando-o para jantar.  
Finalmente a sua barriga estava roncando de fome.  
Mas aquilo, ele pensou, nunca poderia se comparar com a verdadeira fome que os escravos de Hogwarts sentiam.  
Ele ficou cabisbaixo e entrou com pouco ânimo, mas tentando parecer o contrário.  
Dumbledore havia puxado uma cadeira ao seu lado para Harry. E as duas estavam ainda sentadas. Malkin fazendo o interminável crochê. E Cassílda lendo seu livrinho de bolso.  
As duas não falaram nada desde que Dumbledore fizera a sua entrada triunfante. Dando o maior susto em Cassie.  
Harry também não parou para falar, afinal a comida havia aparecido e esfriaria logo. Ninguém dera se quer um pio.  
Até que Dumbledore comentou:  
'Vocês sabem das propriedades do sangue de um dragão, não sabem?'.  
'Eu li a sua pesquisa, e achei muito interessante...', Retrucou Malkin, mentindo.  
'Eu não tivesse acesso aos seus pensamentos Professor Dumbledore...', Disse Cassie, ela estava com os olhos fixos nos dele.  
Harry se manteve calado. Não poderia dizer que ele lera um pouco porque Hermione o havia forçado, ameaçando de enforcamento...  
'Eu vou dizer que é algo magnífico.', Dumbledore em seu roxo habitual estava tentando fazer inveja a estrangeira.  
'Não se preocupe em dizer tudo, talvez você possa adaptar a sua linguagem Professor...', Cassie era boa de discussões.  
'Foi há muito tempo, quando ainda existia um grupo de Caçadores de Dragões. E eu estive viajando com um grupo desses. Quando era jovem. E eu encontrei um filhote. Raro filhote de dragão. Nunca antes visto. Só se havia notícias de um adulto enorme da raça dele. Nada completamente comprovado.'.  
'E de que raça era?'.  
'Era Braseiro Anglo-Brasileiro', Disse com um sorriso nos lábios e vendo uma expressão de horror na cara da amiga, '...Nós o demos o nome de Belfront...'.  
'Mas exatamente onde você encontrou o exemplar?'.  
'O intrigante é que foi na África.'.  
'Como pode acontecer isso. Todos nós sabemos que só existem Braseiros nas Ilhas britânicas e no Brasil!'.  
'É por isso que me é intrigante. Na África eles não sobreviveriam. O clima e as outras espécies seriam um novo habitat. Algo que os faria mudar. E isso não poderia existir.'.  
'Professor, não passou pela sua mente que vocês poderiam ter encontrado um produto desviado? Um dragão que estava sendo contrabandeado?'.  
'Nós pensamos isso. Até que a mãe dele chegou...', Ele parou para comer um pouco das ovas de atum que estavam no seu prato, 'E ela nos disse pessoalmente...'.  
'É, esses são os únicos dragões que sabem falar a língua dos homens.'.  
'E você não imagina em que língua ela falou...'.  
'...Pela lógica só poderia ter sido ou inglês ou português.'.  
'Não, completamente errado de novo. Ela falava o romeno.'.  
'...A terra dos filhos de Dragões...', Disse ela suspirando e sentindo um aperto no fundo do peito.  
'É isso, e lá foi que eu os encontrei aos montes.'.  
'Milhões de dragões roubados.', Completou a moça.  
'Isso, e depois que eu fiz a minha pesquisa sempre disfarçado, eu os entreguei às autoridades.', Disse Dumbledore fazendo pose de herói.  
A conversa estava muito boa, entretanto Harry estava com muita dor de cabeça. E foi para cima, tentar dormir.

Após ter tomado banho e ter voltado do jantar, decidira para não preocupar ninguém, ir dormir um pouco, já que acordaria mais cedo para ir a busca daquela que ansiava por socorro. E seus leves pés o levaram correndo ao dormitório.  
Aproveitou para ver se suas coisas já estavam totalmente prontas, sabia que faltava bem pouco, chegou todo animado, mesmo com a dor de cabeça que não parava, e logo que entrou no dormitório, viu que tudo estava espalhado sobre sua cama, tudo absolutamente desarrumado.  
Todo o trabalho da tarde fora arruinado, com muita raiva, Harry correu para entregar os livros, quase rasgando a sua capa da invisibilidade quando pegara para se vestir e saiu feito um furacão do dormitório, batendo estrondosamente a porta, mas mesmo assim ninguém ouvira o som de tamanho barulho.  
Se estivesse alguém dentro do dormitório naqueles instantes estaria pasmo e sem fala, pois teria visto um ser meio transparente, mas não um fantasma; era como se formasse no ar. Tal felicidade em seu estar era enorme que com um leve giro se desvaneceu sumindo por entre o ar livre daquele dormitório, e rindo como se não estivesse sozinha, a entidade se distanciava dali vagarosamente, como se o tempo para ela já não estivesse mais importando, como se a sua parte já tivesse sido executada, como se não tivesse mais nenhuma obrigação.  
Harry transbordava raiva, e nem se preocupou em vestir a capa enquanto andava pela Torre da Grifinória, só se lembrou disso quando do lado de fora da sala comunal da grifinória, bem próximo à saída, viu um ser, meio que um morto-vivo, perambulando no castelo. Assim Harry vestiu-a como que por impulso, e correu para fora da torre. No entanto, como que por reflexo, o ser morto-vivo acabou por perceber a sua presença, dando um sorriso de leve e como era muito lento, começou a se virar para o seguir. Já se encontrando à frente da biblioteca, ainda aberta.  
O morto-vivo já andara bastante, estava a meio caminho de Harry e este ainda não havia entrado na biblioteca. Parecia querer esperá-lo, para jogar toda a sua raiva nele. Harry sabendo que a biblioteca fecharia em pouco tempo decidiu então, lutando contra a sua ira, entrar e esperar para ver se ele chegaria a tempo, e ele chegou.  
Bem a tempo de assustar a todos os alunos intercambistas que estavam lá e forçá-los a se retirarem de medo. Harry que não era visível nem mesmo por um morto-vivo, não se preocupou tanto quando, ao deixar os livros em suas respectivas prateleiras e estantes, viu a entidade que fez com que ele não entregasse os livros já de tarde, sorte dela de ele não saber disso, ela o chamava, parecia que conseguia vê-lo, e conseguia realmente.  
Harry que dali a pouco estaria cercado pelo morto-vivo, não teve escolha, senão a ir com aquela entidade; ela era realmente flamejante, seus olhos eram de cinzas, eram as partes menos quentes de seu corpo.  
Os dois tentaram escapar, mas a velocidade do morto-vivo aumentava e ele conseguia correr como se fosse um ser normal. Dava passos bem maiores do que os dos dois, e a cada momento estava a se aproximar mais. Somente mais uns passos e eles seriam pegos pelo morto-vivo.  
Foi então que ela decidiu se separar de Harry pra ver se o morto-vivo a seguia em vez de a ele, que ainda estava com a capa de invisibilidade. No obstante o morto-vivo seguiu a Harry, porque conseguia sentir a sua presença e instintivamente queria-o para poder voltar a vida. Os morto-vivos para voltarem a vida deveriam sugá-la toda de um ser que viva. Harry era esse ser escolhido!

Harry corria o máximo que podia. Até que, sem perceber, saiu do castelo e sem se importar com o que viria a acontecer, corria cada vez mais. Sem direção, e mais que de repente, algo o levantou do chão, levando-o aos céus. Harry saíra ileso daquela grande corrida e estava a flutuar, como se estivesse sendo abraçado no ar, pelo ar!  
A sensação era de ser como um pássaro voando, Harry daria tudo para continuar ali longe daquele morto-vivo, mas ele começou a ser depositado ao chão, um tanto distante de onde estava. Agora teria chance de escapar, fugir do morto-vivo, fugir do monstro que o perseguia.  
Aquele ser, que foi levemente maravilhado com uma par de olhos de fumaça, na verdade eram de vapor, não se deixou ser visto por ninguém e sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.  
Harry sabia que não estava muito longe da cabana de Hagrid, e depositou toda a sua esperança em não encontrar o amigo lá, para que não lhe trouxesse problemas demais:  
'...O morto-vivo poderia segui-lo também...', pensava Harry, enquanto corria para chegar a cabana são e salvo.  
O morto-vivo o seguia ainda, mas não mais do que de repente uma passagem se abrira a sua frente e o engolira por completo, Harry estava livre dele... Por enquanto.  
Ao avistar a cabana de Hagrid, Harry vira também, sombras móveis dentro dela, e voltou para o castelo, querendo despistar o morto-vivo, entretanto quando se virou para olhar se o monstro estava perto, apenas via o de costume.  
Nenhum ser abominável o seguia, aliviado Harry ainda com sua capa, caminhou, suando e ofegante, diretamente para o dormitório, na Torre da Grifinória.  
Estava sujo e achou que um banho seria o melhor por aquela noite, para poder animar os ânimos, retirar toda aquela sujeira mais uma vez e parar com aquela terrível dor de cabeça. Deixara a janela entreaberta, para Edwiges passar se chegasse com cartas. Durante todo o seu banho Harry não ouvira absolutamente nada, e chegando em sua cama imediatamente deitou-se e logo percebeu que todas as suas coisas, que estavam desarrumadas sobre a cama, estavam totalmente como as tinha deixado antes de vê-las amontoadas ainda há pouco.  
'Estranho', Pensava, e, em seguida: '...Estou ficando maluco!'.

Harry já devia estar quase pegando no sono, quando ouvira uns sons vindos da janela. Mais precisamente eles se originavam da janela. Eram bicadas, bicadas da sua Edwiges, que não estava conseguindo entrar. Com novas cartas que carregava nas patinhas, ela bicava e ao mesmo tempo, em sincronia, batia suas asas, para se manter sem cair.  
Harry acordara, e viu as cartas, abrindo a janela em um instante, sem fazer barulho. Pegou Edwiges no colo, botou-a para dormir apoiada em seu ombro. Abriu as cartas que esperava com tanta ansiedade, mas infelizmente nenhuma delas era de Hermione, e também nenhuma delas era de Rony. As míseras cartas que recebera não tinham remetentes. Eram cartas como a que havia recebido anteriormente. Cartas com líquidos magnéticos, Stillatexpostus, que encontravam seus respectivos pontos em qualquer superfície que estivessem. Harry abriu as duas ao mesmo tempo e esperou os líquidos se formarem.  
Harry esperou, e esperou.  
Passou pouco tempo, mas o sono já o tinha dominado. Harry dormira profundamente.  
E não vira o que diziam suas correspondências.  
As duas eram cartas conjuntas, cartas que se uniam em uma só. Aquilo não era possível de se ler, talvez com muito esforço somente o que parecia uma palavra, e esta era uma bem assustadora. Algo que os bruxos se reacusavam incansavelmente a falar.  
A única palavra que se podia ser lida era uma das que estavam a serem refletidas nos óculos de Harry.  
Seria 'Boca da Morte', ou como mais parecia...

> > > > > > '**_Voldemort_**'.


	9. Pó De Estrelas

...Há muito, mas muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo ainda era um lugar de mistérios e, magia e, castelos gigantescos; em algum lugar, existia uma faísca de calor, uma esperança no olhar, um suspiro, de uma vida...

Harry Potter & A Árvore Da Vida

**Por: Thiaggo Potter**

Capítulo 9: Pó De Estrelas

A noite fora calma. Dentro daquele dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. E por quase todo o castelo. As estrelas piscavam suas explosões lá do alto do céu. E Havia alguém na Torre de Astronomia. Era um professor que Harry pouco tinha contato. Afinal as suas aulas eram as menos fáceis de se gostar. Não pelo conteúdo, mas pelo horário em que eram lecionadas.  
À meia-noite.  
E sempre vários alunos estavam com sono.  
Mas quem se importava com o que os alunos sentiam ou deixavam de sentir?  
Sinistra era quem estava lá. Mexendo com os aparelhos de medição. Medição das estrelas. E vendo explosões a uma distância menor. Com papéis e penas para anotações em sua mesa. E ele ficava por horas vigiando o céu.  
Ele lia as estrelas. Mas seus conhecimentos eram acadêmicos, e nunca seriam mais do que isso. Ele só repetia o que muitos antes dele fizeram. E usava o maquinário da mesma forma, sempre sendo mais uma cópia de quem veio primeiro. Ele não era audacioso ou ao menos queria se tornar assim. Muitos não o entendiam, mas o seu coração batia por uma estrela.  
Há muito tempo lhe haviam contado uma história. Uma estória talvez. Mas para ele nada disso importava. O que importava era que ele conseguiu provas de que aquilo foi verdade. E a partir de então a sua vida voltou-se para esse lado do céu.  
A constelação de Dragão.  
Que fazia chover explosões no céu naquela noite.  
Ela estava na história que haviam lhe dito. E a grande mentira do mundo começou assim:  
Sinistra lembrava-se com amor daquelas palavras retorcendo o seu cérebro... 'Era noite no mundo... Em todo o mundo as trevas assolavam a humanidade, e com palavras de ódio e corrupção as faziam mudar, mudar para serem monstros, maléficos e sem vida. Seriam corpos sem futuro e sem propósito, que se matariam uns aos outros por nenhum motivo ao certo. Nem se quer por prazer. Simplesmente matavam. Pois já eram monstros e sem humanidade na verdade. De seus olhos choviam oportunidades perdidas. Uma vida de trabalho jogada fora. E de suas mãos armadas, esparramava-se sangue de diversas pessoas para o mundo tocar. E esse sangue nutriu o mundo, e as plantas e os animais sentiram o calor da batalha e se tornaram mais furiosos do que os inumanos que habitavam a terra sem vida. E no céu da noite eterna havia uma claridade absurda. Eram o que o povo gritava serem estrelas. Poderosas pessoas de outrora que se tornaram tão capazes que subiram aos seus e se grudaram na camada de escuridão que recobria todo o planeta. Não havia como elas fugirem, não poderiam nunca chegar onde todos os outros seres mortos iriam.  
'Não poderiam chegar até a cidade dos mortos.  
'Nunca chegariam porque elas realmente viriam a se tornar verdadeiras estrelas.  
'Foi em um dia, numa noite sem nome que aquela pessoa nasceu, há muitos milhões de anos, quando o tempo ainda não tinha suas divisórias. Quando o mundo realmente mostrava a sua verdadeira forma. Quando a feracidade e a cobiça ditavam as regras do grande jogo da vida. Ela nasceu, uma criança sem felicidade e sem possibilidade de conseguir melhorar a sua vida. E suas ações não eram como as da maioria dos corpos cadentes do solo. Ela fora uma pessoa com grandes atos. Entretanto ela fora assassinada. E antes de morrer ela recebeu uma honraria de seu assassino. Ele a fez jurar que quando chegasse lá em cima ela furaria a manta de trevas que tampava a vida do mundo. Ele era o grande amor da sua vida miserável. E ela subiu aos céus com a forma de um Dragão-Serpente. E foi nesse dia que a luz retornou a terra fecundando a sua virgindade. Ela formou a constelação do Dragão. Serpenteando pelos céus em sua forma característica e ditando que a cada período variável de tempo haveria uma chuva de Dragões sobre a terra.'.  
Sinistra estava a pesquisar esse período variável. E descobrira que era mesmo assim, e que não o poderia medir. Mas outra coisa ele poderia fazer. Ele pôde marcar a única invariabilidade do fenômeno. Onde ele ocorreria.  
E o próximo lugar seria na Europa.  
Onde, ele ainda não sabia.

A noite também era o lar de outra pessoa. Havia não dormido e seu corpo o estava a levar para uma das torres. Para o corujal mais precisamente.  
E ele subia os degraus como uma aranha tece a sua teia. E seus pés escorregavam para cima com pouca velocidade, e sua face de olhos fechados estava com um quase-sorriso insano, seus cabelos despenteados desfiguravam-lhe. Suas vestes eram só uma longa camisola, de pano fino e quase leitoso. Seus braços pendiam como se recebessem mãos dadas de ambos os lados. Como se ele estivesse sendo levado para cima. Por duas pessoas.  
Seus olhos brilhavam duas cores diferentes. O esquerdo reluzia ouro e o direito prata. Seus óculos de meia-lua-crescente o diziam ser Dumbledore. A sua barba longa esvoaçava como se ali estivesse ventando. E seu andar era largo e lento. Os animais da noite estavam agitados e suas gaiolas abertas. A lua tocava o centro do local. Não havia divisa entre a natureza e a torre. E ele estava já lá em cima.  
Todos os animais voavam e iam e vinham da torre aos céus.  
O céu estava limpo e todas as estrelas podiam ser vistas.  
No centro do lugar, sobre uma camada espessa de palha e resíduos alimentares estava equilibrada em uma única ponta uma grande e fina barra de madeira. Madeira branca do Álamo-das-neves. E um desenho na ponta superior.  
Era uma grande cabeça de Dragão. Mostrando os dentes afiados e a língua bifurcada. Seus olhos eram duas pedras. Uma ágata e uma topázio. Seus dois dentes incisivos eram outras duas, citríno e berílio. O nariz na grande ponta era uma grande ametista...  
Aquilo era um báculo.  
E ele o segurava como se fosse seu desde muito antes.  
A cena parecia um _deja vu_, algo que há muito tempo já ocorrera. E era verdade. Em uma era distante, um outro bruxo famoso fizera a mesma coisa.  
E Alvo estava a repetir, sem saber que o fazia.  
As corujas perdiam algumas penas e estas se faziam a pó antes de chegarem ao chão. Havia pó de penas ali. E o báculo comandava tudo. O brilho dos olhos do velho aumentava. Aumentou tanto que foi possível ver quem o levou até lá em cima.  
As duas pessoas que o seguravam pelas mãos o ainda estavam.  
Era um homem e uma mulher, que Alvo conhecera.  
Segurando a sua mão esquerda estava o senhor. Já adulto com o reluzir dourado. E do outro lado estava a esposa. A senhora madura que apertava a mão de Alvo com saudades. Ela era de prata pura.  
Aqueles dois estavam dando o seu recado ao mundo.  
Era mais um feitiço para que Hogwarts continuasse protegida. Protegida da chuva de magia que assolava o mundo. E que prometia ser uma nova era diluviana.  
E na mente constrangida do velho, ressoava duas vozes, as vozes dos dois de mãos dadas. Eram vozes que Alvo já conhecia, e conhecia muito bem.  
O homem ao seu lado tinha cabelos espetados pretos. E a dama ao seu lado tinha os olhos de Harry. As suas vozes ressoavam dentro do ser do velho. E a sua boca abriu-se com as vozes do casal berrando em uníssono.  
'O fim está próximo. É hora de urgência!'.

As plumas chegavam ainda como pó ao chão da torre.  
Alvo estava deitado ali. Com o Báculo de Dragão. E o pó o envolvia. Grudado em sua camisola de dormir.  
Uma menina o estava a acariciar a testa suada. Ela tinha cabelos acaju como eram os dele quando jovem. Mas os olhos não eram azuis da cor do céu.  
Eles eram verdes como os de Harry.  
Alvo havia aberto os seus. E olhava para a criança que não falava. Somente passava a pequena mão sobre a sua face. E ele tinha saudades dela.  
Ela se afastou para que ele se levantasse. Sua camisola estava como se fosse de penas. Ela riu. E ele segurava o báculo. Estava com dor de cabeça. Como se tivesse sido forçado a fazer algo que não queria.  
'Minha pequenina, você sabe o porquê de eu estar aqui, não sabe?', A sua voz de idoso ressoava pelas paredes.  
Ela somente balançou concordando com a cabeça, e como sempre inocentemente.  
Ele assentiu. Pôs a mão na cabeça da menina. E ela se afastava mais dele. Como se por alguns momentos tivesse medo daquele senhor. Ela se chegava mais para as escadas.  
Ele ameaçou segui-la. E ela se virou só para fazê-lo ficar e entender que o pior que aconteceria já passou.  
'Eu entendo.', Disse ele.  
E o rosto dela se foi, evanesceu pelo ar, como uma criança de mentira faria.  
Ela era a pequena criança que estava aprisionada na vida por uma grande desilusão.  
Ela era uma das muitas crianças que sofreram em grandes campos de concentração para satisfazer as pesquisas de gente graúda. E sem coração elas foram sacrificadas.  
Mas tudo era pelo bem da humanidade.  
Aquela menina viera de outra das possíveis continuações. Sim, ela veio de outro dos futuros do mundo.  
Ela chegou já morta. Como o que era. E mesmo tendo poderes nunca os conseguiu desenvolver magnanimamente. Ela era o que Lílian seria em outro mundo, em outra Terra.  
Seu nome era Halle, por que Lílian disse que assim seria.  
Seu nome era Jesse, por que Tiago gostava muito.  
Ela era um pequeno fantasma que vivia com os Potter. Até aquele dia. E desde então a falsa irmã mais velha de Harry fora trazida a Hogwarts.  
Halle Jesse Potter.  
Um nome bonito para uma criança infeliz.

O dia estava começando a raiar.  
E a vida a voltar como se tudo fosse normal. Como se nada estivesse para acontecer. Como se o mundo não precisasse de ajuda.  
E o sol preguiçoso demorou a sair de trás das nuvens que ainda estavam negras em todo o horizonte. Como se fosse um anel de escuridão. Como se mais para frente aquele anel estivesse mais grosso e engoliria a escola.  
O céu estava azul.  
Mas não era isso o que o teto encantado do salão principal dizia aos alunos do intercâmbio ou aos professores.  
A chuva ainda chovia como nunca.  
E o castelo estava sofrendo com tudo isso. Havia poças d'água pelo chão. Infiltrações onde nunca houve. E áreas completamente alagadas, como por exemplo, uma das masmorras. Que para a má fortuna de Harry, não era aquela em que tinham as aulas de Poções.  
Era o quarto dia que estava de férias em Hogwarts, sem nada de normal a fazer, ainda bem pensava em sonho Harry. Pelo menos não estava em companhia dos Dursley, isso já era uma vantagem devastadora, sabendo o quanto eles o detestavam. A única coisa de que Harry poderia dizer estar ocupando-lhe a mente, eram as mensagens inoportunas que havia recebido. Ele havia prometido àquela entidade que a procuraria e era o dia de cumprir sua promessa.  
Harry que na noite anterior havia recebido duas cartas conjuntas, mas infelizmente dormira antes de ler. Não as conseguiu ler nem sequer na manhã seguinte, pois os líquidos haviam se separado de suas folhas e _caminharam_ para longe, por entre brechas no chão e paredes, pareciam que estavam sendo controlados, talvez não fosse a hora de Harry ter em mãos tal mensagem, os líquidos se foram sem que ninguém pudesse vê-los para um dos mais aterrorizantes lugares que existiam nas proximidades, se foram para **o** bosque.

Ao acordar, Harry nem se lembrava das cartas que havia **não** lido e muito menos de que ali estivera com a sua coruja Edwiges, que já não mais se encontrava no recinto. E tudo estava como ele havia deixado. Trancado.  
Harry foi ter o seu desjejum como em um dia normal. Não tinha ninguém a mais nas mesas que lhe era conhecido, somente aqueles alunos do programa de intercâmbio de férias. Eles estavam lá para conhecer Hogwarts e se gostassem poderiam freqüentar no ano letivo seguinte.  
Isso acontecia também com diversas das outras escolas de bruxos. Fornecer cursos de um mês para alunos de outros países era algo extremamente oportuno, ainda mais se fossem escolas amigas como Hogwarts.  
O salão não estava cheio. Mas duas das mesas dos alunos estavam. Harry teve que se dirigir à mesa da sonserina porque a sua e a da Corvinal estavam abarrotadas. E a da Lufa-lufa estava completamente suja. Harry não gostou nada da idéia de sentar onde ele sentava. Onde uma das pessoas de que ele menos gostava sentava. Harry não poderia suportar aquele ar de garoto esnobe mais. Para ele Draco Malfoy sempre foi e sempre será alguém para se ter visível e bem longe, o mais longe possível. Pessoas confiáveis não se misturavam com o tipo daquele garoto. Harry não sabia, mas tinha uma das duas paixões humanas por ele.  
Era o ódio, que naquele tempo ainda estava adormecido.  
A chuva fazia seu barulho tradicional. E o sol iluminava tudo lá fora condizendo com o céu azul que não tinha nuvens. A vida corria. Normalmente.  
Harry via os olhos daqueles garotos de longe. E ouvia suas línguas incompreensíveis. Seus gestos diversos. E a sua aparência.  
Curiosidade.  
A solidão sempre batia quando ele via tanta gente assim. E justamente os seus amigos não podiam estar junto a si.  
'Estou completamente só.', Harry pensava.  
Mas na verdade não estava.  
Alguns momentos depois Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da escola, apareceu diante dele e se sentou para lhe fazer companhia.  
Entreolharam-se como se tivessem segredos reciprocamente.  
Começaram a conversar:  
'Harry, por acaso, não tem nada pra você fazer?'.  
'Nadinha, er...', Harry quase disse que tinha recebido aquelas mensagens de socorro, e, por um triz, ele lembrou-se que não devia dizer nada daquilo. Como sempre, Harry não queria que se envolvessem com os seus assuntos, para não preocupar ninguém.  
'Nada, mesmo?', Dumbledore insistia na pergunta, parecia que sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
'Er... Diretor, é que, é que, er... Eu estou preocupado com meus amigos Rony e Hermione!', Foi isso, a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.  
'E o que tem o Sr. Weasley e a Sta. Granger?'.  
'Eles não me respondem, estou a enviar cartas, e nada!'.  
'Eu não sei o que lhe dizer, meu filho, mas eles devem ter motivos muito fortes para isso!', Naquele instante Harry lembrou que na primeira vez que enviara cartas aos dois, os motivos deles estavam impossibilitados de serem lidos. Até então tinha pensado que era só uma coincidência, mas pelo que parecia, já não tinha tanta certeza.  
'Harry, não se preocupe, quando menos esperar você vai revê-los...', Dumbledore transmitia tanta confiança. E seus olhos estavam tão sinceros que por um momento Harry acreditou piamente naquelas palavras.  
'O próximo ano letivo já está chegando, falta ainda um pouco, mas já, já você vai revê-los! O que pretende fazer hoje, Harry?'.  
'Eu? Ah... Acho que vou...'.  
'Você vai me procurar, não vai Harry?', Foi o que disse a voz da entidade em seus pensamentos.  
'Harry, filho, está com algum problema, você está pálido, quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?', Disse Alvo calmamente, lembrando que era por sua causa que o garoto estava ali, ele com certeza não sabia, mas era para o próprio bem.  
'Não, estou bem! Não é nada! Estou bem, obrigado.', Disse isso e ameaçou se retirar, já acabara de comer, quando Dumbledore falou:  
'Mil desculpas Harry. Por eu não ter deixado com que você seguisse a viagem que queria tanto ir, creio que deve estar com muita curiosidade do que se está passando lá com os novos professores...', A sua boca falava sozinha e seus olhos o vigiavam como a um tesouro. As suas mãos o seguravam pelos pulsos. E o impedia de seguir.  
'Não Harry eles não vão ensinar por aqui, estão somente para a viagem.', Disse antecipando a pergunta que estava para Harry falar, '...Desculpe-me novamente, não queria que você não tivesse ido, mas são coisas que um professor necessita fazer, sentia que não era correto. Só deixei o outro aluno que vai cursar o segundo ano ir, por que tive uma autorização por escrito do próprio pai, e também porque ele não me dá o direito de me sentir em tamanha responsabilidade pelo filho, mesmo tendo-o feito ir no grupo de uma querida amiga. Lembra-se da Professora White, Harry? Sim, claro que você se lembra. Ela não é fácil de se esquecer, não é? A propósito não quer saber de um feitiço que repele seres que possam te perseguir?', Harry, ficou pasmo assim que ouviu o que Alvo disse com uma alternância de assunto tão drástica.  
'Mas eu não tenho desses problemas.', Mentiu Harry.  
'É para caso precise algum dia, você quer?', Insistiu de forma bem sincera, sabendo que o conhecimento o seria bastante útil.  
'Se é assim, sim, eu quero!'.  
'O feitiço repele qualquer um que você desejar, não é um feitiço difícil, mas exige dedicação, você está disposto?'.  
'Sim!', Disse e acenou com a cabeça, enquanto os outros alunos os olhavam com estranheza.  
'Ele é muito perigoso se você usar contra um espelho, porque você é quem será repelido. Mas se você tiver usado corretamente, ao menos que use o antifeitiço dele o ser nunca mais o verá, entende?', Os olhos de Harry brilhavam como se fosse algo maravilhosamente perfeito para ele.  
'Certo. Mas antes eu devo pegar o ingrediente principal. Já que esse é um feitiço diferente. Você deve usar algo para dar mais poder já que é um charme bastante forte.'.  
'E qual é esse ingrediente?'.  
'São penas de agoureiro.', Por um momento Harry pensou que Alvo estivesse lendo a sua mente conturbada e o tivesse descoberto na lavanderia. Mas essa suspeita se foi quando ele continuou.  
'Então lá vamos. Repelis, este é o feitiço. Faz tudo o que você quiser nunca mais chegar perto de si, entendeu?', Seus olhos estavam piscando como se um cílio estivesse incomodando.  
'É, parece fácil, entendi sim! Mas não tenho que fazer algum movimento diferente para que se saia certo?'.  
'Não. É que como esse é um feitiço de situações emergenciais ele foi feito com esse bônus e pelo próprio propósito, não é?'.  
'E o antifeitiço, qual é?'.  
'Esse já é um pouco mais difícil de se executar, mas direi qual é, a única coisa de que você vai precisar, quando usar, é de muita, mas muita certeza do que tentará fazer. Ele é Sileper, se você reparar é **Repelis** ao contrário!', Disse como se fosse difícil de se perceber.  
'Estranho.'.  
'Não, não é. É pratico, isso sim. Fui eu quem o inventou. Os feitiços de antigamente têm estado cada vez mais desatualizados com a necessidade dos bruxos, muito distantes devo dizer, até certa idade você não consegue reparar nisso, mas quando se vai chegando a uma quase secular, se é perceptível.'.  
'Ah bom, desculpe-me por não ter reparado que foi o senhor quem o havia inventado, Dumbledore, mas eu realmente tenho que ir, você não se importa...'.  
'Claro que não, Harry, pode ir, vá se divertir! E não se esqueça deles, tenha muita certeza e não hesite quando realizá-los!'.  
'Não me esquecerei, obrigado!'.  
Alvo Dumbledore ficou parado ali por uns instantes, sorrindo, e olhando Harry subindo para a Torre da Grifinória.  
Por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, disse a si mesmo:  
'...Que destino esse garoto tem! Terá de ser muito, mas muito mais do que pode, se não, não conseguirá sobreviver!... Mas estou aqui para ajudar, e enquanto puder estarei sempre!...'.  
Harry estava preocupado com o que Alvo o fizera perceber. A sua situação era não muito boa. E ele tinha aquelas penas de agoureiro no dormitório. Ele não poderia deixá-las de lado. Subiu para as ter consigo.  
E partiu do Salão Principal, deixando os alunos intercambistas com vontade de também terem tido uma conversa tão informal com o diretor da própria escola.  
Pendurado no ar. Estava um ser totalmente invisível a toda e qualquer magia, ele dera um sorriso sarcástico e parecia se dirigir para o corujal. Segurava um pássaro por entre as vestes, este era uma coruja. Era Edwiges. E disse:  
'Alvo Dumbledore, enquanto você estiver aqui, poderá ajudar a esse menino. Mas você pode ter certeza de que ele nunca conseguirá escapar dele. Melhor! De mim!'.  
Edwiges não estava com um ar de tivera sido tão abatida, estava um pouco fora do normal, era como se fosse mais humana, como se também pudesse entender o que se estava passando com ela e com todos naquele lugar. Suas forças não eram muito grandes, teria que esperar, até que pudesse finalmente abrir os olhos.  
De um amarelo dourado quase solar estavam mudados em um branco mais branco do que o de sua plumagem. Mas só mais importante que as suas cores alteradas era o que suas pupilas podiam enxergar, coisas que estavam muito além do que os meros olhos de homens podem enxergar.  
Os olhos de uma verdadeira ave de rapina, com a mente de uma verdadeira criatura humana.


End file.
